Excuse Me, Mr Slytherin Prince!
by castleof.stina
Summary: Your name is Ileana Lasko, year 6. "I see you have taken a certain liking towards Slytherins." "Is that bad?" "Just a bit." Second Person POV.
1. The Party

**Author's note - This might be a really short chapter. But, hang in there. It's the first to my story.  
& It's reedited. I had this story up before. But it was single spaced. Very hard to understand. So, i fixed it. And, now it might be easier for you to read. Hope it helps. Reviews ; good or bad , are welcome. As long as it's not too much to handle.**

"Wake up, wake up!" A voice yells from outside the door.

You sit up yawning and sighing at the usual wakeup call from your mother. You have an overly large room with a closet to your right, three drawers brimming with clothes on your left, a vintage chest and vanity stand towards the door of your room. You sit up against the pillows. You hear a yell outside the door and hasten to get out of bed, but the door flies open before you were able to get up.

"Mum says to get out of bed and get ready." your brother, Andrew, said lazily.

"All right, all right. I'm up." You respond. Then thinking, 'What am I up for?'

You head toward the door of your very own bathroom and close the door behind you. You're in the middle of brushing your teeth when someone knocks on the door.

"You have no time for a shower, young lady!" Your mum says loudly, enough to shake the whole door down.

"I know, that's why I took one last night!" You yell as loudly back at her. "Though no one still tells me why we're up so early!" You finish cleaning up and reach up to your hair and release the braids you put in yesterday. Your shiny, brown hair falls just past your shoulders, curling slightly from the braids. You run a comb through it to make sure there are no tangles and open the door.

*SPLAT*

"Andrew!" you scream at the top of your lungs. Something had landed on the floor right by your feet. Looking down, you see splatters of brown and green mixed together.

"Andrew!" you screamed, yet again.

"You yelled?" Andrew said, coming up behind you with a satisfactory grin.

"Did you do this?"

"No. It was dad." He replied sarcastically.

"Clean it up! It's so disgusting! And it SMELLS!"  
"You would know, wouldn't you? You wake up to this smell everyday anyway." Andrew muttered. obviously not thinking you could still hear him. Even though he was a year older, you still commanded a little respect because you were the little sister, which made you unbelievably happy.

"Have you heard where we're going yet?" You asked Andrew.

"All I know is that it's supposed to be this grand party that starts at 11 and is only for purebloods." He answered and walked away.

You look down at your watch and see that it's 10:25. You hurry to your room and get dressed. You decide on a pair of jeans, embroidered at the back pockets & a white formal blouse. You add a little bit of muggle fragrance called, daisy by marc jacobs. You stand around, debating whether or not to bring a purse and in the end, you decide against it. You glance once more at your watch and find out that you had spent 20 minutes on picking out clothes. You run toward the bathroom to put on a little makeup.

"Are you ready or not?" your father shouted from downstairs.

"Yeah!" you shout back down, exasperatedly.

You and your brother emerge from your rooms at the exact same time. You push and  
shove to get through to the stairs first.

"We will be traveling by Floo Powder. There shall be no complaints." Added your father, when he saw Andrew open his mouth and close it again.

"All right. I shall go first then, shall I?" Your mother said.  
She grasped a handful of green, gold powder from the mantle and threw it into the fire, that was casually burning a bright green now. Next, she stepped in and shouted.

"Malfoy Manor!"

'Well, I guess that's where we're going.' You had no idea whose house it was or where it was located. You were next, repeating what your mother had done and felt yourself flying past many fireplaces. Finally, landing at the correct one.

Someone's hand had appeared right in front of you and you gracefully took it, seeing as you were about to collapse because of lack of balance.  
"Bonjour, madamoiselle." A clear, deep voice said. You looked up and spotted (first) platinum blonde hair. Making your way down to icy, blue eyes and coming to rest on a face with fine features.

"Hello." You reply. 'Not at all bad looking.' You thought.  
You stepped out of the fireplace and reluctantly took your eyes off the boy and chanced a glance around at the decorations.

"Wow." Everything was decorated to the fullest. It was a large house with fine furnishings. Obviously a house of a wealthy pureblood family. You turned back to the boy and noticed him watching you. But he turned away when you looked back.

'Shy, are we?' you smiled, thinking.

Taking a couple of steps forward, someone came running out of nowhere and collided into you, sending you falling to the floor.

'Good thing I didn't wear heels or a dress.' you thought to yourself, while landing on your butt. You hear a grunt beside you and look over to find a fairly good looking boy with short, black, spiked hair and light brown eyes. He had opened his mouth to say something, but when he looked up, closed his mouth once more.

"Well, I guess. Don't mind me. What were you about to say?" you asked him when he shut his mouth.

"Nothing." He muttered. Then, "I'm sorry for knocking you over like that." He stood up and brushed himself off before lending you a hand.

"Thanks." You say and take his hand as support to get up.

"Name's Zabini, Blaise Zabini." He said, looking at you when you were standing up properly.

"Ileana Lasko."

'Seems like a pretty decent guy.' you think.

"Ileana dear. You had quite a ghastly fall. You should watch it young man." Your mother appeared, saying.

"He's already apologized mother. No need to call him names." You mutter.

"Yeah, Blaise. We don't want any klumsy accidents already." Someone voiced, coming up behind you.

It was the boy with platinum blonde hair and icy blue eyes that had greeted you when you had first stepped into the manor.


	2. I'm Not What !

**Author's note - Ohh! I actually got reviews! anyways, thanks to the two who did review so far. I can update almost everyday. I have a lot typed up already. The only problem would be that my chapters are short because I typed it on word & i thought three pages was enough. But I guess not. So, you'll have to hang in tight until there is a long chapter.**

_WereRanga - Thanks for your review. I do try to get everything in that I need to. & I'm glad you like it so far. I have a lot of chapters coming up. And thanks for putting me on your favorites. It's awesome!_

_leathertights - Yes, they do need to be longer -_- & I am sorry that they are short. I hope my daily updates make up for it though, if not ... sorry =/ But, i am glad you like it (:_

"People! I haven't died you know." Turning slightly pink at the attention.

"Just saying." The boy with blonde hair replied. "By the way, I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. I know you've heard of me before."

"Um. No. I can't say I do." Draco looked taken aback for a moment, but recovered quickly.

"Well then. I'll just wait until you do get to know me. Hogwarts I presume?" He asked you.

"No. What's that? You have a wart on you?" Blaise sniggered.

"No, it's the wizarding school we attend, and obviously you don't." Draco said.

"Oh in that case, I go to Beauxbatons."

"I see.I haven't yet learned your name." He waited.

"Ileana Lasko."

"Pureblood of course?"

"Why would I be here then?" you answer. '_Boy, this guy is full of himself. Thinks he knows everything and is obsessed and proud of being pureblooded._' you think to yourself.  
Before he could answer, your mother takes you by the elbow and leads you towards what looks like the living room. You look behind and see Draco and Blaise watching you being carted away by your mum. Then they locked into conversation.

When you arrive in the living room, actually more like a great hall, you see tables along the border of the room and an open space in the middle where people were gallantly dancing.

"Wow." you say, staring wide-eyed.

Your mother leads you to a table near the center and plops you into a seat.

Someone taps you on the shoulder from behind. You turn around, staring into Draco's eyes.

"Too close for comfort." you mumble, just loud enough for him to hear.

"I can get closer if you want."

'_Lousy git. Get lost._' and with that thought, you turn around facing the couples dancing again.

You feel a tap again. "May I hel-" you started to say, but instead you were looking at Blaise.

"Did I come at a bad time?" he said, looking downcast.  
"Oh, no. I thought you were Draco, coming back to annoy the daylights out of me again."

"Oh. Well, I was just wondering... would you like to dance with me? I mean because I knocked you down earlier." He looked nervous.

"Of course I would." You looked at your mum who nodded and turned back to continue the conversation with a lady with long, smooth blonde hair.

You get up and Blaise takes your arm and gently brings you to the dance floor.

'_Now this is quite comforting._' You think. You put your hand around his neck and he puts his hand around your waist. You two begin to dance and you realize he's pretty good.

"I would never have guessed that you would be this good a dancer." You say into his ear.

"I have to compliment you too." He replied with a smile.

Out of the corner of your eye, you spot Draco eyeing you and Blaise. Next to him, you see a girl with really short brown hair and pudgy features. She looked repulsively ugly next to Draco.

The song ends and Blaise escorts you back to your table. You wanted to dance again, but were actually kind of tired. So you let him guide you back.

"You know you really should have worn a dress." Your mum said when you returned.

You pretended not to hear her and took a seat.

After three hours of sitting, dancing, and chatting, you sneak out to the balcony without your mother spying you.

"What are you doing out here alone?" an annoyed voice said from behind. You turn around and see none other than Draco. You were a little tired now, so you respond dully, "Am I not allowed?"

It seems like he was waiting for you to retort back in an angry voice. However, when you asked the question, nicely, his face softened.

"Waiting for an obnoxious reply, are we? Well, you're not getting one." Sensing that he was about to talk first.

"No, not quite." He replied.

"Then I don't see why you have to be a know-it-all."

"I am not."

"Am too."

"Am not."

You don't know how it happened, but suddenly he was right in front of you, inches from your face. Up close you notice that he was quite good looking. Bangs cut so it was barely grazing the tops of his eyes. His icy blue eyes. And you realize he's quite tall. Standing 3 or 4 inches taller than you.

He picks up his hand and brings it up and it comes to rest under your chin. He turned your chin left and right, slowly.

"You're not at all bad looking actually." He said quietly, but you were still able to hear.

"You know, you too." you mutter.

He brings his face closer, but right at that moment, someone interrupts you two.

"Ileana, time to go." you hear your brother say.

You two quickly pull apart, you blushing and Draco tuning his face the other way.

'_Thank goodness we weren't facing the door._' you think.

You hear Draco mumble, "Who's that?"

You lean toward him and whisper, "Don't get too jealous Draco. That's my brother, so don't go thinking too far. I'll see you later." with that you turn around and walk off with your brother. It had been about 4 hours and so your parents wanted to go home. The next day you would be going back to Beauxbatons. Your family uses the Floo Network to get home and you see that it's only 5:12.

"Mum! I'm going to take a nap!" you yell to your mum while walking up the stairs.

Tired, you tramp the way over to the bed where you plop down and fall immediately asleep.

_Reaching for the door, you trip over something on the ground. You start to look down..._

POKE

You awake with a start, not remembering what you were dreaming about. All you knew was that it was dang important. And your best friend of 9 years was next to you; Alyssa Bale.

"Alyssa?" you said while rubbing the place where she had poked you.

"Ileana!"

You two hadn't seen each other for the whole summer, even though you both had made plans to see each other before the start of school.

"OH SHIT! WE HAVE SCHOOL TOMORROW!" You had totally forgot to pack everything.

"Ileana, can you just-" Alyssa started to say.

"Do you think it could wait?" you replied, totally ignoring her question.

"I don't think-"

"Yeah. Thanks. Just a few more minute and you'll have my undivided attention." you say, interrupting her.

"STOP!" you didn't even know she could scream that loud. You look over at her guiltily.

"My bad. Sorry." you apologize.

"It's all right. Just listen to what I have to say."

"Okee," your voice sounded small. You always had her best interest at heart, but you knew she hated getting ignored when she had to tell you something. Judging from how loud her voice was, you could tell something big was coming.

"You aren't going to Beauxbatons anymore." She said glancing sideways.

You stared blankly at her, while the words took time to sink in.


	3. The Princess

**Author's note - Okay, next chapter! They are totally short. But, I update daily ? (: At least I have most of the chapters typed out. There you have it.  
**

_WereRanga - Haha! Yes! Pretty good (: Absolutely correct!_

_leathertights - I'm glad it does. And I totally agree with you. Dressing up is half the fun!  
_

"What?!" you managed to squeak out.

You heard thumping coming up the stairs. You expected your mother.

"What's going on up here?" However, this voice didn't belong to your mum or dad.

"Mrs. Bale?" you say, quite confused as to why she was here.

"Oh, hello Ileana. I see you're up." she replied.

"Mum, she started to yell when I told her she wasn't going to Beauxbatons anymore. I didn't even mention her parents or brother at all yet." Alyssa explained.

"What about my parents? Where are they?" This couldn't be right. They were here a few hours ago and when you went to take your nap. You look over at your clock and see that it's only 7:19 PM.

"er, well, just stay calm." Alyssa told you.

"Honey, dear, they had to leave." Mrs. Bale cut in saying.

"And why did they have to leave?"

"Well, you see...you know that party you went to?" Mrs. Bale asked. Alyssa left the room and you could see a glistening near her eye. You would go and say sorry later. Right now, it was urgent that you find out where your parents were.

You nodded, showing her that you had heard her question you.

"The host family were the Malfoys. The father is a Death Eater and they housed that party to find someone that could become the next princess. Meaning that whoever it was would take over for Voldemort if he was too weak to act." That shocked you like a lightning bolt.

'_Draco Malfoy! A Death Eater?!_'

Mrs. Bale seemed to have read your mind.

"No, Draco is too young. However, he has two more years until he is qualified."

"So, where are my mum, dad, and brother?"

"They...fled."

"Why? They aren't even Death Eaters and who even said that He-who-must-not-be-named is alive?!"

"No, they are not Death Eaters. But Voldemort and is quite alive."

"So why did they leave me here?! Why not take me also?!" Your eyes were starting to sting.

"Th-They thought you would want to stay he-here... wi-with m-m-me." Alyssa said, coming back into the room. It looked like she had heard everything. Her eyes were red.

"Your parents left you here because they heard from one of the Malfoys that you would be the next princess. But they didn't want you to become that princess or a Death Eater. They sent me here to protect you. They know you would not want to leave your friends behind. Even if you had to go to a new school. Which begins in two days." Mrs. Bale explained, becoming more calm.

Thinking about this made your head hurt. Half of you was glad that they knew you would not want to leave your friends. But the other half was sad and angry because you were the one that was left behind.

"But, you will come to live with us until school begins."

"Where will I be going now?"

"We heard from resources that an Albus Dumbledore is the only man that can stop anyone and anything from coming after you. He is headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy."

'_Draco goes there too._'

There were still so many questions that were swimming in your mind. Sensing that you were brimming with questions, Mrs. Bale made a sudden gesture.

"We need to be leaving. All other questions must wait."

You decided that she was right and got up from the bed. You didn't even realize that you had sat down in the middle of the conversation. You started packing everything that you would need. You really wished that you could use magic. It was so much faster. You couldn't wait until October when you would be 16. You could also start lessons on apparition. A few minutes later you finished packing and Mrs. Bale took you and Alyssa home using side-along apparition. Once at their home, Mrs. Bale set off to ready the guest bedroom. Seeing as it was unexpected that you had come. When she was down with everything you thanked her for letting you stay. You really wanted to ask her more questions because you were still puzzled with what was going on. However, right at that second, your stomach let out a tremendous growl.

"Oh! I forgot that you hadn't eaten yet. I'll just go and get you something to eat and bring it up for you."

This whole time, Alyssa was by your side. You two had never thought that one of you would go to a different school. You would really miss her and all the memories you shared. Now you would be going to Hogwarts. You heard some talk about it, actually, about two years ago. The Triwizard Tournament was held there. And the headmaster Albus Dumbledore. You hoped the people would be nice.

'_What an immature thought. What should I care if they're nice or not? I bet no one will even notice me there._' You thought to yourself.

Thinking about this made it seem larger than it really was.

"It sucks that you have to go to Hogwarts." Piped up a voice from beside you. You look over and see that Alyssa is about to burst.

'_Oh no you won't. You will not cry while I am here._' You forbade anyone to cry in front of you.

"hey, it's okay. It's not like I will be gone forever. We can still do stuff together. We will see each other again. and look on the bright side. we have one more day together until..." you couldn't finish your sentence.

"You're right. I'll make sure we see each other. No worries." and she blinked back tears.

You heard clanking coming up the stairs.

"Here you are dear. I made soup, sandwiches, milk, and juice. If you don't want anything, give it to Alyssa. She'll eat anything." and then she started to leave.

"Wait." she turned around and waited for you to say something.

"Can I ask... you more questions?"

"Well, why not. The earlier you understand, the better." She came back and sat on the end of the bed. It was late, but at least you had company.

"If they were looking for me, how come my family left? It wasn't like they were going to be the next ones to be prince or princess of what not." you ask.

"They didn't get involved with anything Voldemort planned! Turns out, Voldemort was going to use you, but kill your family."

"How come no one has come to find me yet? How come I haven't been caught yet?"

That was definitely one of the number one questions on your mind.

"Of course they weren't going to leave you with no protection. Before they left, they put the Fiddelus Charm, along with many more enchantments, on the house. No one can find you, nor can they now."

"Why am I going to Hogwarts?"

"Because there is Dumbledore. He has protected Harry Potter for six years now. Harry has been through a lot, but he hasn't been killed yet."

That seemed to reassure you.

At that moment, you all heard something slam into the window. All of you jerked your heads over and saw your owl, Shadows.

"Shadows! Where have you been?" You didn't even realize that he was gone. '_gee. What a great owner I am._'

Mrs. Bale went to open the window. Shadows fluttered in and landed on the dresser, sticking out a leg. There was a piece of parchment tied to it. You get up and open the letter.

_dearest Ileana,__  
__we are truly sorry for leaving you. We shouldn't be leaving you. We should have taken you. But you looked so peaceful during your sleep, i didn't want to wake you. We left the party early, so we could go pack and everything. We know you might not understand. However, we were told Mrs. Bale everything that you and her need to know. We hope we can meet you soon. We all love you so much.__  
__Love, __  
__mum, dad, and Andrew.__  
_  
There was a thud and you look down to see that a box had dropped. You must not have noticed it earlier. Looking down at the letter again, you see a postscript.

_P.S. thought you might have wanted a gift. It was mine and I want you to have it. Old family heirloom. Time you received it. Much love._

You bend down and take the box. It had your name on the front in your mum's handwriting. You quickly, but gently, untied the string. You open it up and find another small box inside. You pick that up and lift the top up.

Inside was a beautiful silver ring. In the middle was a medium-sized pink diamond and on the side, the metal was shaped to look like crowns.

'_Ironic how they don't want me to be that princess._' You think, looking at the crowns.


	4. What A Small World

**Author's note - okayyy. here is chapter 4. as always, its short. oh, yes! and sorry about the one day delay. i was a tad bit busy yesterday (;**

_leathertights - thank you for all your comments. It makes uploading these stories seem much more fun! (: true to your word, where there's a princess, there's a prince (; yes, what can she do that Death Eaters can't?_

After you had asked enough questions and picked up the trash, you finally got down to eat the food. Everything was still hazy, but it was better because you weren't hungry anymore. Mrs. Bale and Alyssa had left so you could enjoy the meal and then go to sleep. You had slept a lot today, but you still sank down on the pillow and slept.

_You reached for the door. Everything was so familiar, like you had been here before. But this time, the door was open enough that you could see a streak of light in the crack. You touched the doorknob. Yes! You would open it this time..._

"Ileana! Would you like breakfast?" a voice piped up.

You opened your eyes and saw Mrs. Bale waiting for your answer. With no recollection of what you were dreaming of, you sat up and nodded.

"Why don't you come downstairs then."

"Okay." And a thought came to you.

"Wait...Have you- do you... know where my parents are now?"

Mrs. Bale had stopped in her footsteps. "Ah, that is something they wish to keep secret. My apologies. Why don't you get ready now?" and she left.

You got up and took a look around the room. It wasn't big like your room, but it was cozy and warm. Going over to your trunk, you picked out an outfit. Since you had the whole day with Alyssa, you dressed casual, as in shorts and a tee and you went to get a bag. You once visited your uncle who had married a muggle. The muggle, Anne, loved fashion and kept in the trend. Yes, she had freaked when your uncle told her he was a wizard (and showed her) but you guessed she cast that aside because their love was always noticeable to everyone. She bought you this one bag by Kidrobot. It was expensive in muggle money and so you cherished it dearly. You wanted Alyssa to go shopping with you. There was a muggle-loving wizard village nearby and they sold muggle fashion and accessories. However, you could pay in wizard money (galleons, sickles, and knuts).

You had finished getting ready and went downstairs to eat. Alyssa was dressed muggle like also. You were relieved. You had talked of this plan yesterday after all the bombarding of questions.

You smelled toast and sausages. When you looked at the table, you also saw pudding and chocolate eclairs.

"I thought with a little sweet stuff you could have energy for the whole day." Mrs. Bale said, looking at your expression.

"Do you think I could take the eclairs to go?" you ask, smiling.

"Of course dear."

You sat down next to Alyssa without a word and dug in to breakfast. Your stomach was still a little full since you ate so late yesterday, but it didn't stop you from eating all the delicious food laid in front of you.

"Oh bugger. I forgot to get you money." Mrs. Bale told you.

"It's all right. I have my own and my parents had many hiding places. I'm sure I checked all of them." You winked over at Alyssa, who smiled back.

"Well then, if you are ready to go." Mrs. Bale looked over at the both of you.

"You aren't coming are you?" Alyssa looked quite appalled.

"I'll take both you there and keep a look out for you two." She replied matter-of-factly.

"Not apparition again?" Alyssa asked her mother.

"Yes, you will be coming with me using side-along apparition."

You had used it just yesterday, but you were so numb by the news, that you didn't notice how it felt.

"All right then girls. Grab my arm and we will apparate."

All at once, you felt like you were being pushed from all sides. Everything went black and Mrs. Bale's arm felt like it was twisting away.

Then, it was bright and you were standing in the middle of a quaint little village. You had forgotten what it had looked like, since the last time you had come was about eight years ago.

"I'll be over at the coffee shop dears. Have fun!" And Mrs. Bale walked over to a dainty cafe named, _The Heights_.

"Where should we start?" You asked Alyssa.

"Anywhere." It seemed like she was still awed by the place and how it could be concealed.

"All right then." You led her off to the right where you looked at clothes. You loved how muggle clothes came in different colors and designs. After about an hour there, you left to go to the next shop. Here there were many cute accessories that a girl could never have too much of. When you were done there, you went to an ice cream shop for a bit of rest.

You picked a table near the back, next to a table of two girls around your age. You couldn't help overhearing what they had to say.

"-wish we could have joined when we had the chance." A girl with long, brown hair said.

"Totally. After what everybody said, I wished we had. We could prepare ourselves for what's out there." Her partner, with medium length hair of blonde and purple streaks, said.

"So unfair." The brunette replied.

"Too bad we didn't listen to Hermione in the first place."

"Yeah. Would have been better if we attended too."

"I wonder if they'll keep going this year."

"I doubt it."

"Why so?"

"Well, Lord Whats-It will be back and I don't think Harry would have time for anything else."

"Well, you never know with Harry Potter."

'_Harry Potter?!_' You thought. You glanced over at Alyssa and it looked like she was eavesdropping too. She seemed to read your mind and you both stood up.

"Excuse me," You asked the girls. "Do you think we could join you? We heard you talking about Harry Potter."

They looked a little uneasy, but they agreed.

"Do you know him well?" Alyssa asked. "Is he cute?"

"Not _too_ well, but we talk to him like everyday... and he's all right." The blonde said. "By the way. I'm Camilla Lafreniere and this is," Pointing to her brunette friend, "is Janelle Devere."

"I'm Ileana Lasko and my friend is Alyssa Bale." you replied.

"Where do you girls attend?" Alyssa asked.

"Hogwarts." Janelle replied.

You were thinking that this could not have been a smaller world.


	5. Hogwarts Express

**Author's Note - hello there. tomorrow is valentine's day. go spend it with someone who is dear to you (; so, read this after you spend some private time (:**

"Hey! What a small world! Ileana is going to Hogwarts too. She's transferring from Beauxbatons, where I still go." Alyssa added.

"Wow, that's great. I hope you get into Gryffindor. Greatest house to be in." Janelle said, sarcastically.

"Why the sarcasm?" You say.

"I wanted to be in some other house because Gryffindor is where everything happens. If I was in a different house, then the attention would be all on _my_ house."

"We get our own houses?" You were liking Hogwarts already,

"No, no! That's not what it means. A house is a kind of 'group' you are in. And you have the Heads of Houses, which are the teachers. You'll understand more when you get there. People will explain it I'm sure." Camilla finally talked. Janelle and her were both trying to stifle their laughter.

"Ileana! Alyssa! Come quickly!" Mrs. Bale had entered and she was looking flushed.

"I guess I'll be seeing you later." You told Camilla and Janelle.

"Yeah! Can't wait to see you. We'll be seeing each other on the _Hogwarts Express, _then tomorrow." Camilla replied, waving bye.

You and Alyssa left and went outside.

"I just got an own from Hogwarts. I think you have some extra shopping to do, Ileana."

"Where will we be going, Mrs. Bale?" You ask.

"Diagon Alley."

"I've heard you talk about that place, mum! It's supposed to be real nice there."

"Yes, it quite is. Come along. We shall go now." She had a distant look on her face, but she regained composure.

You held onto Mrs. Bale's arm automatically and felt the same choked sensation. You would be taking your apparition tests soon, but now you weren't too keen about it, no matter how fast it truly was. You had closed your eyes and when you opened them, all three of you were standing in front of a plain brick wall. You eyed Alyssa questioningly and she had the same look. You both looked up at Mrs. Bale, who was raising her want. She touched a brick near the center. They seemed to melt away before your eyes. What you saw next would have amazed any muggle, but none of them seemed to glance this way. It was a very busy street filled with witches, wizards, hags, and everything you could not have imagined. When you took a step inside, the bricks fell back into place.

"Shall we get a move on? I think we have quite a lot to buy." Mrs. Bale said. You asked her for the letter, wanting to know what you would need to buy. The list was fairly short, since you were in your sixth year.

The list said that you needed:  
_one standard size 3 bronze cauldron__  
__two sets of dress robes__  
__two sets of ordinary work robes__  
__one winter cloak (your choice)__  
__one pair of protective gloves (dragon hide)__  
__two sets of crystal phials__  
__one set of brass scales__  
__-YOU ARE ALLOWED AN OWL OR CAT OR TOAD. NOTHING ELSE SHALL BE BROUGHT. IF YOU BRING A CREATURE NOT ON THE LIST, IT WILL BE TAKEN AND CONFISCATED._

You wanted to get your dress robes first along with your ordinary work robes. After that, you bought everything in order. It was not until you passed a book shop did you realize that you had not bought any books yet. Mrs. Bale told you that the books at Hogwarts are the same as Beauxbatons. So, the books you had gotten in the middle of summer, when your parents went with you, would do. You had finished buying your equipment and apparel, when you passed _Florean Fortesque's Ice Cream Parlor_. You had looked around to see all colors of the rainbow on the ice cream, when you saw a head of platinum blonde. However, when you turned back again, you could not spot that head of hair anywhere.

'_Must be a long day. Imagining Draco's hair out of nowhere! As if he would really be here._' You were slightly off balance because you remembered the last time you saw him. It kind of pained you to think about him. You wished you could spend more time to get to know him. No matter how snobby or arrogant he was. Then, realization dawned on you.

"WAIT! He's going to Hogwarts too!" You yelled out loud. Alyssa and her mother were taken off guard. "Sorry." You mumble.

"Hold on tight. We're leaving... and hopefully for the last time." Mrs. Bale added.

Laid down with bags of all sorts, it was great to finally get them off yourself. You had gone upstairs to unpack, Alyssa with you. While Mrs. Bale was readying dinner. You had eaten lunch at that small village when you had taken a break. Then, for the second time that day, you realized another thing.

"Alyssa! Shouldn't you have been at Beauxbatons today?!" Carried away with the news that you were transferring, you hadn't given a thought to the fact that Beauxbatons had started school already.

"Since you wouldn't be coming with me, I asked mother, who asked Madame Maxim if it was all right that I be with you for one last day and she said all right. So here I am."

You thought, '_How nice of her._'

Now, you couldn't possibly think of leaving everybody at Beauxbatons. Tomorrow you would be leaving and you hadn't even said bye to everyone. You would miss them terribly. So, the tears came and you two sat there wishing time would just stop. However, it didn't, so you had to pull apart from the hug and soon go to bed. Because you had just stopped crying, when your head hit the pillow, you fell fast asleep.

The next morning you awake from a dreamless sleep. You had packed everything yesterday so you could wake up a little later today.

"Oh good. You're up. Get dressed, we'll be leaving soon." Mrs. Bale continued on her way downstairs. The letter said you would be leaving at 10 on September 1st. It was now 8:30. You decided that you would change on the train, secretly if you had to. So, you pulled on a black tank top with a red jacket on top. And you wore a jean mini skirt. You brought everything downstairs with the help of Mrs. Bale.

You looked around, trying to find where Alyssa was.

"She left for Beauxbatons this morning dear. She told me to tell you goodbye and i love you and i miss you and all that good stuff."

That left you downcast for the rest of the trip to King's Cross Station, the place you would be taking the train. You both used Floo Powder this time and landed at a wizard checkpoint at the station. You glanced at the ticket you were holding and it said to board on Platform 9 3/4.

"All right then dear?" Mrs. Bale asked you.

"Yeah. I think I'm good to go."

"Well, then I guess I will be leaving you here. I've got some business to attend to. I hope you don't mind."

"No, of course not. You go ahead. I'm good here. Thanks for everything Mrs. Bale." and you gave her a hug before she went back to the fireplace to Floo back home.

You walked to Platform 9 and stopped. Beyond that was Platform 10. Confused, you looked for anybody that could be a wizard. Finally, a boy that had short, spiked brown hair and an _OWL_ passed you. He was also carrying a wizard trunk used for school. You had followed him until you were close enough to talk to him.

"Excuse me, do you know how to get onto Platform 9 3/4?"

He looked over and you notice that he had nice brown eyes.

"Yeah sure. Just follow my lead." And he started walking toward the wall between Platforms9 and 10. You dared not blink because you didn't want to miss anything. Now, he was at a slow run. Then, he disappeared. You blinked. You were sure you didn't miss anything. He had run at the wall and disappeared when he should have hit it and bounced back. It seemed obvious what you had to do, but thing was, you weren't sure if it was possible. Thinking you had nothing to lose and little time left, you charged at the wall.

When you were inches from the wall, you closed your eyes. Anticipating a crash, you held on tight until you were sure your knuckles had turned white.

"You can stop now." Someone said, off to your right, with a hint of a smile.


	6. Who Turned Off The Lights

**Author's note - heh. this is a shorter chapter compared to the other short chapters anyway -_- but yes. i am bored and i might put up another chapter later today.**

_leathertights - hahah. correct. who would take a toad ? blehhhhhh. she originally had a cat, but i am a very forgetful person and obviously have misplaced the information & the whole cat in the story. i am sorry for my forgetfulness. this is why i will definitely not become an author someday soon. i am forgetful and forget about pieces of information that are in the story in the beginning and are nowhere to be found at the end. forgive me._

You open your eyes slowly and see that you were not at a whole different place, or so it seemed. You looked off to your right, to see the boy that had entered just before you.

"Name's Max Senwell." He said smiling.

'_Ah. What a cutie._' you thought.

"I'm Ileana Lasko."

"You're probably new. Never seen you around before."

"Yeah. You're right. I'm from Beauxbatons."

"Well, we should get on the train. It's going to leave in a few more minutes."

"You follow him to one of the many doors of the train, which said _Hogwarts Express_ on the side, front, and back.

"Come on up." He gestured. You stepped up the stairs and see many students. Now you were in a familiar territory. You knew that it would be hard to get a seat now.

A flash of red sped past you and you notice twins with flaming red hair.

"Oi! Fred! George! Whatcha up to now? Train didn't even begin to move yet!" Max called and he dashed off to catch up to them.

'_There goes my only resource of surviving._' you thought.

Instead of standing around, you decided to move along and find a fairly empty compartment. You passed many before you spotted one with two familiar faces. They looked over just as you got to the door. They smiled and slid open the compartment door.

"Ileana!" Janelle and Camilla cried in unison.

You couldn't help but smile as they helped with your trunk.

"we were just wondering if you were going to show or not." Janelle said.

"Yeah. We were just contemplating on going out and finding you ourselves." Camilla added.

"Thanks, you guys."

You spent about an hour talking about each other's summers. You left out the part about your family fleeing to some far off place.

"So, any guys you fancy so far, Ileana?" Camilla asked you.

"Well, there is a guy named Blaise Zambini and Draco Malfoy." you replied.

When you told them about Draco Malfoy, they nearly fell out of their seats.

"We see you have a thing towards Slytherins." Janelle said disgustingly, but with a glint in her eye.

"Is that bad?" you ask, clueless.

"Worse."

"Very bad. Terrible."

"Why?"

"Because they're known for having homed almost all the Death Eaters out there." Camilla explained. "At least the ones that went to school at Hogwarts."

"Blaise is okay, but Malfoy..." Janelle made a tsk-tsk noise.

"At least, I don't think you'll be in Slytherin. You're way too nice." Camilla said.

"How about you Camilla? Janelle? Who d'you guys fancy?"

"Well, Camilla hasn't fancied anyone yet. Pure as a person can get at this age if you ask me." Janelle said.

"Yeah well, Janelle has fancied Harry Potter before. She says she doesn't anymore though." Camilla added as an afterthought.

Someone slammed into their door, making all three of you jump like five feet in the air. You look closer and see that it's Max. You hurry to slide the door open. He stands up with a little difficulty. But you push him back onto the bench. He was sporting a nasty bruise on his left cheek. You went to touch it, but before you did, his eyelids fluttered open.

"Max! What happened?" You ask.

"Fred...George...Flying treacle tarts...blew up." and then he fainted.

"Oh dear. Fred and George again. Seriously." Janelle said.

"Are they good people?" You asked, put off by the words 'blow up' that Max had uttered before he collapsed.

"Oh yeah. They're totally cool. They're just really big trouble-makers. That's all." Camilla said.

"I think we should bring him one of the teachers." You proposed.

Janelle and Camilla looked at each other.

"What's wrong? You can't possibly tell me that there are no teachers aboard this train?" you asked, exasperated.

"Right you are." Camilla said.

'_That's crazy! Especially with twins like those._' You thought.

A girl with brown, medium length hair approached their compartment. She slid open the door.

"Hey Camilla, Janelle. We're almost at Hogwarts. You guys might want to go change now." She told you three.

'_You can never have too much friends,_' You thought.

"I'm Ileana Lasko." you said to her.

"Hermione Granger." She replied, looking a little relieved that you were fairly decent.  
At that moment, the two twins appeared on both sides of Hermione.

"You'll get to know her of course."

"She's a prefect now. She'll be everywhere!"

"She'll probably do you in if you breathe during one of her bad mood days."

"I do not! I will not!" Hermione retorted.

"Do too!"

"Her job is basically a know-it-all."

"But judging from her personality, you would say it could be a hobby instead."

"Knows almost everything, she does."

Hermione looked furious.

"You both are in so much trouble. We haven't even arrived yet and your experiment has already gone bad." She said, pointing to Max.

"Ah, well that is a risk he was willing to take."

"But we'll take him off your hands now. Goodbye."

Hermione started shooing them away. Then, she was gone.

"I'll guard the compartment." Janelle said.

"You can go change first. Take your robes to a little room marked 'changing rooms.'" Camilla said.

"Oh! and go into the correct room! Not the boys!" Janelle shouted before you closed the door with your robes.

You started towards the direction Camilla and Janelle had told you to go. Soon, you were right in front of the ladies' changing room.

You reached for the doorknob.

Then, someone grabbed you from behind and put their hands over your mouth so you couldn't be heard screaming. They put a blindfold over your eyes and took your hands. She/He led you to another place, or so it felt like it.

Then, you heard a door close. And everything got darker.


	7. Being Sorted

**Author's note - hello again. i hope everyone had a nice day yesterday (; i'm going to this fundraising event later, so i'm here to update my story (; i hope you like the next finally get to figure out which House she belongs in! Exciting, isn't it ?! :D**

_leathertights - i always hate it when i read until the end of a chapter and there is a cliffhanger. but now i realize that, that's what makes the story suspenseful and keeps you wanting more . thanks for continuing the read (: i appreciate it a lot._

The person took the blindfold off you. When she/he took it off, you turned around to slap them. You raised your hand, and brought it down. However, another hand caught yours before it hit their face.

"Are you going to murder me?" the voice said. It seemed _way too_ familiar, but you still couldn't place it with the face. You knew that it was a boy though.

"_Lumos_" he said.

You were staring at the face of Draco Malfoy. Your jaw dropped open.

"It's not polite to stare you know?" However, he had a smirk on his face.

"Well, it's not nice to kidnap people. You scared me out of my mind. Never do that again." You added.

"Well, there didn't seem to be any other way to get your attention- without drawing attention to the fact that i was talking to someone new."

"Is that such a terrible thing?"

"For me, it is."

You looked at him suspiciously. "Why?"

"Let's just say, you'll find out soon enough."

You didn't like how he was talking, but you chose to ignore it...for now. You looked down and saw that you still hadn't changed.

"Um...Draco?" you say, fleetingly glancing at him.

He turned to look at you, to show that he was listening.

"Can I change now?"

He smirked. "Yeah sure." But he made no attempt to move.

"So... would you like to leave?"

"All right, fine. But I want to give you something. Close your eyes."

You didn't know what he would do, but you followed what he wanted you to do. You closed your eyed and felt something come near.

'_Is he going to kiss me?_' You thought.

Then, you felt something hit a little above your chest and something fall down around your neck. "_Nox._" You heard him say and then a door closing.

You felt the train slowing down, so you quickly changed into your robes in the dark and went back to your compartment. On the way there, you looked down and saw that Draco had put a necklace on you. It was two crowns intertwined together. It got you thinking about your ring. Also, that you were supposed to be a _princess_.

"What took so long?" Janelle asked. "Someone kidnap you?"

"Oh, you have no idea." you muttered.

"We're almost there. So, I guess, just follow us." Camilla explained.

When the train stopped, you followed Camilla and Janelle towards the exit.

'_I guess we leave everything here._' You realized that no one had taken their trunk. You trailed after the two girls. However, a middle-aged lady with her hair in a bun, met you outside the train doors.

"You must be Ileana Lasko. Follow me please."

You were content in following her orders. You left your friends and all the other students.  
"I am Professor McGonagall. I will be your Transfiguration instructor. You will be sorted into your house before the others arrive. Since you are older and it would be extremely uncomfortable for you to be sorted with the first years."

'_Sorted? A test?_' All too soon, you felt butterflies in your stomach. The professor stopped in front of a carriage and entered right after you had gotten in. It seemed to be driving itself.

The carriage stopped about a few minutes later. You got out and stared at an overly large castle. It was the greatest building you had ever seem.

"Come along, we must not dawdle." Though, apparently, she did not seem to be angry.  
She led you up a flight of stairs and came to a stop in front of two gargoyles- who looked like they were able to move.

"Acid pops." Professor McGonagall said.

Amazingly, the two gargoyles stepped aside and you followed her to a staircase. When you stepped on the staircase, it twisted up until you came to a halt in front of a door.  
The professor knocked and you heard someone say, "Come in."

She opened the door for you, but then left after you had entered.

"Welcome, Ileana Lasko, to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

His face was plastered almost everywhere you had shopped. He was well-known for defeating a _very_ powerful dark wizard. He is also the only known wizard that You-Know-Who was afraid of.

"I am Professor Albus Dumbledore."

"er-hi." you say nervously.

"I hope, your trip on the _Hogwarts Express_ went smoothly?"

"Ah, yes it did."

"Shall we get on with the sorting? We must finish before the other students arrive."

"Right, sir."

He beckoned to you to sit down and took a very old and ragged hat off one of his shelves.

He lowered it on top of your head.

Then it began to speak.

**Ah, I see many talents lying within you. You have the qualities of all Four Houses...You have the courage to take risks...You are indeed very intelligent...You seek to be normal and not bring unwanted attention to yourself...and you are a pureblood with a temper...Which to choose?**

It waited for a couple of seconds, then spoke again.

**However, I am here to choose the house in which you would be most successful...Therefore...might as well be...**

You took a deep breath in, waiting for the answer.


	8. The Dormitories

**Author's note - the second one for today. i just feel in a good mood, before i leave. i have to get ready & everything. have a great remainder of the day ! (:**

**Slytherin!** It cried out.

Professor Dumbledore gently took the hat off and placed it on the shelf again.

"Congratulations. You will be in Slytherin. You will follow me to the Great Hall where we shall part ways."

He guided you downstairs where he stopped in front of two huge oak doors. They opened from the inside and you could see the students already sitting down. When the doors opened, everyone glanced to you and Dumbledore.

"I welcome Ileana Lasko, sixth year. Congratulations Slytherin!"

The long table to the far right burst into cheers.

Dumbledore gave you a little push and you walked towards them. However, on the way there, you saw Camilla, Janelle, and Hermione gaping at you from the table next to yours.  
You remembered what they had said about Slytherin House, but you would have to make the best of it now. You waved to them, but kept walking. Professor Dumbledore was now making his way up to a table in the front. There were many teachers sitting along that table. The next person you saw was- Blaise! You went to go sit next to him. One more look and you saw Draco sitting across from Blaise. He was sitting next to that same girl you saw at the party. She definitely looked better far away where you couldn't see her features clearly.

Blaise must have seen you wanting to sit next to him because you saw him talk to someone next to him and suddenly there was a seat.

"Ileana, good to see you again." You permitted him to give you a one armed hug.

"You know Draco of course." Draco winked at you. "Next to him is Pansy Parkinson."

The girl seemed downright unfriendly.

This whole time Dumbledore had been talking, but now he seemed to have stopped. You glanced around and you noticed that the sorting must have already finished because all the first years were seated at their tables, looking scared and nervous.

"I see everyone is hungry. Let the feast begin." He had sat down and suddenly there was food where there hadn't been before; right in the center of the table. Almost everyone had begun to eat and you didn't want to be caught staring, so you took a bit of everything.  
There seemed to be everything along the lines of chicken & mashed potatoes to sausages & ham.

You were in the middle of taking a spoon to your mouth when you felt someone looking at you. You had a very good idea who it was. You looked to Draco, but he wasn't looking at you. You turned to Blaise, but it wasn't him either.

'_Strange._' You didn't want to look like a weirdo just staring at everyone, so you went back to eating. After a few more minutes, most of the people looked full and had stopped eating. Since you could not eat anymore, you also stopped.

Quite suddenly, all the food disappeared. Up the table, you spotted a very chubby girl who was apparently still eating. She had reached for another scoop of mashed potato, but seemed very angry when the whole platter vanished.

Then, as fast as it was gone, the plates were back, but this time it was dessert that appeared on top. They looked quite delicious, but you really couldn't eat another bite.  
'_This sucks. I shouldn't have eaten that much in the first place._' Absentmindedly rubbing your stomach.

"Too full?" Blaise said next to you.

"Yeah." You replied half-heartedly.

"Here. Sneak some up for later." Blaise had a smile on. He gave you a napkin filled with food.

About 10 minutes later, the desserts had also disappeared and Dumbledore had stood up again.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I hope you have had a wonderful feast. Good night. Prefects, if you please." He directed.

Next to you, Blaise said, "come on, we don't have to wait for them."

You followed Blaise and the others down the corridors and down many flights of stairs.  
You finally stopped in front of a statue of a wizard with a pointed hat and his wand at the ready.

"Pureblood." Someone said. You wanted to turn around and see who had said that, but then there was a scraping noise. The statue had moved aside to reveal a door. Draco pushed it open and you found yourself in a large room with a fireplace, sofa, and chairs, and desks. The walls were green and all the furniture was black. You couldn't help but notice that it was really dark in here, even with the lamps lit.

Blaise pulled up next to you.

"Great, isn't it?"

"Yeah. No lie about that."

You saw Draco looking back at you and looking down to below your neck, where he had placed the necklace. He smirked when he saw that you still had it on.

'_Man, seriously. What is up with him and that smirk?_'

"Girl's dorms are on your right." Blaise said.

"Thanks. Are our things in there already?"

"Yeah. It was brought up when you got sorted."

You were so amazed that everything happened so miraculously here. It was awesome.

"Good night." Blaise said. Then he came over and gave you a small kiss on the cheek.  
You blushed like crazy and grinned a little, but it was wiped off when you saw Draco giving you a glare and stomping off towards the boy's dorms after.  
'_Jealous, are we? Well, then._'

You walked up the stairs and into a room marked 'sixth years'. Inside were four four-poster beds. You went to the one that had your chest at the end of it. Someone entered behind you and you looked up.

"Hi." Standing there was an Asian girl. She looked quite cute, but you knew never to trust looks alone. She had short, cropped hair and violet eyes.

"Ileana Lasko." you introduced. You were getting tired of saying your name over and over again.

"Christina Dante." She smiled.

Another girl had come in, followed by - Draco Malfoy?!


	9. Who Is That PugFaced Girl

**Author's note - ooooops. sorry about the two days' wait on this one. i guess i was a bit busy with homework and random non-busy stuff. such as staring into space or socializing with so-called friends (; i hope you enjoy this one. **

**this chapter was a bit interesting. haha. it made me LOL . have fun!  
**

"Draco? You know you really aren't allowed in here." Christina said.

"Yeah, but it's never stopped him before and plus, he's here for me. So you can shut up, Dante." Pansy said.

"Shove it, Pansy. I wasn't talking to you. So, shut your pugmouth!" She replied.

Pansy had opened her mouth again, but Draco leaned down and whispered something into her ear, looking up at you when he was done. He had a smug expression on.

"All of you out! Me and Draco are going to have some alone time."

You frowned because you wanted to go to sleep.

"Why can't I sleep now?" You tried to reason.

"Oh. We have a new roommate do we? Well, shut it."

This girl had not appealed to you and now she had gone too far.

"Is, shut your mouth, your only insult? Well, no wonder. That small head of yours can't hold much vocabulary can it?"

"Are you arguing with me?!" Her eyes were bulging and she greatly resembled a dog right then, that you started howling with laughter.

"Laughing at me, are you? Well, take a load of this!" And you felt water being dumped on you. Pansy had picked up the water pitcher on the table next to her and poured it on you.

Still crackling with laughter, you tried to talk, but failed miserably.

"You-laugh-dog!-laugh-eyes-funniest shit-laugh-in the world!"

You glanced over at Draco who looked like he was enjoying this. When he saw you though, the smile went off his face.

The laughter must have made you dizzy because the next thing you hear yourself say is, "Draco, keep that smile on. You look so much hotter." Realizing what you said, you slapped your had over your mouth. The laughter within you seemed to die. You blushed tremendously.

Draco was actually smiling, but when you looked back up, he was back to his smile. Then, he left.

"Draco! Wait!" Pansy flew out the door after him.

You and Christina both looked at each other, then burst out laughing.

"That's Pansy Parkinson! Job is being Draco Malfoy's happy stalker! Everyone knows!" Your stomach was starting to hurt, so you tried to stop laughing.

When you did, you put your clothes and stuff into the drawers of your dresser. Then you told Christina you were going to go shower. You took one step until you noticed you had no idea where the showers were.

"Ummm...where are the showers?" you asked Christina, only slightly embarrassed.  
"Oh." She laughed. "Out the hall and to your left."

"Thanks." You got your clothes and left the room. Walking to your left, you saw the doors of the shower room- ladies shower room. You took another step forward, but then somebody stepped into your path.

Preparing yourself for another row with Pansy, you yelled, okay, more like screamed, "Get outta the way you freaking slut!" Not until someone looked you in the eyes, did you blush.

"Oh! Sorry Blaise. I thought you were Pansy."

"Now, really, do i look like I have mad cow disease?" he retorted, scrunching up his face.

"Nah, but you do look like Pansy if you scrunch up your face like that."

"That's not right at all." Blaise took a step closer.

'_Is this all right? I mean, do I fancy Blaise? What about Draco?_' A second thought came into your mind. '_What ABOUT Draco? He's just a stupid snob-_' Your thoughts were interrupted with Blaise's lips falling on yours. However, you weren't thinking about Blaise's lips. For some odd reason, Draco's smile kept penetrating your mind.

You pulled away from Blaise, even a little reluctantly. He looked hurt.

"I'm sorry." You mumble, then looked into his eyes to show you truly were apologizing, and then ran the rest of the short way into the shower room.

Once inside, your thought kept coming back to you. Your first kiss and you weren't even ready! Let alone with someone you might not even fancy.

'_But don't I? He's cute and sweet and nice and everything. He's like perfect!_' However, you had your doubts.

You got into the showers and emerged half and hour later. You got dressed in a white tank and plaid boxer shorts. Carrying your dirty clothes, you opened the door.

"I owe you this." He immediately said, obviously not caring that he had about knocked you to the ground. You instantly recognized Draco's voice.

"I-What-" You began to say.

Draco bent down and kissed you softly on the lips, unlike Blaise. With Blaise, you felt like he was rushing you.

Draco made to let go, but you didn't want him to. So, you pulled him closer. You felt his lip curl into a grin. When you felt like you had given all the rest of your energy, you let go.

"I'm tired." You told him. Your knees were weakening and you knew that it had nothing to do with whether you were tired or not.

"Want me to carry you?" he replied.

Then, a thought popped into your head.

"'ey! What was that all about?!" you shrieked.

"What was what all about?"

"You kissed me!" way to go Ms. Obvious.

"Uh...yeah...so?"

"Well, when we came into this room, you were glaring at me. Then, you came in with miss Dogface!"

He chuckled. "You really think I could like that hideous monster?

"Well, no...but-"

"No buts. Well, except for yours. Great ass you got. But it could do with a little more perk." He smiled widely.

"Ugh. You fucking pervert!" Though, it was nice to get complimented.

'_Yeah, for something you can't even see without looking in a mirror._' you thought.

"Hey! I'm a guy. What do you expect?"

"Oh, whatever then." Then, an idea struck you.

You leaned towards him. Sensing what you were going to do, he leaned down. Your lips were getting closer. When you were about a few centimeters away, you smiled then backed away. Draco looked up a few second later. You stuck out your tongue and hurried to your dorm without a backward glance. Before you closed the door to your dorm, Draco shouted, "Screw you, YOU TEASE!"

You were going to like this year a lot!


	10. Slytherin Taking MUGGLE Studies

**Author's note - Yeah. well, heh heh. language, language (; so you can have another chapter. maybe last one for today ... maybe, maybe not. still debating. well, if you see chapter 11 up today, you know i was nice & gave you another chapter :D**

"Pansy! You bitch! Get back here with my clothes!"

You yawned and opened your eyes. Christina was only in her bra and underwear. Pansy had obviously pulled the first prank of the term.

"Wha` she do?" You say sleepily.

"She took my clothes!"

Ignoring that you hadn't changed yet, you went outside. All over the room, you could see Christina's clothes draped everywhere. Pansy was going to get it this time.

"_Accio clothes!_" They all whizzed into your arms. Since it was the first day of lessons, it wouldn't matter if you used magic or not.

You went back inside the room and handed back her clothes.

"Thanks so much!"

"No problem."

You went into the restrooms to brush your teeth and what not.

You and Christina entered the Great Hall. You looked up and it was like there was no ceiling at all. You hadn't noticed it last night.

"It's enchanted to look like the weather outside."

"Pretty wicked." You said.

Before you could walk any further, you heard voices calling your name. You looked around at Hermione, Camilla, and Janelle.

"We would like to have a word." Camilla said to you, giving Christina a look. She shrugged her shoulders and walked off.

"I can't believe you got sorted into Slytherin!" Janelle yelled once you had found an empty classroom.

"I had no idea it would." You retorted. "I didn't ask for it! You think I would?! My parents had to leave me because of the Death Eaters!" You along with the others, gasped. You weren't supposed to have said that.

"Nevermind" You say.

Hermione flung herself at you. "Oh! that was the reason you transferred, huh? We didn't know! Honest!"

"Of course you didn't. I haven't told anyone yet." You uttered.

The door flew open, standing there was Blaise.

"Ileana, I'm supposed to give you your schedule. McGonagall came around already and distributed them. I told her, I could give you yours."

He looked a little red around the cheeks. Yesterday night was not gone from his memory yet.

"Thanks Blaise." You take the schedule and he left.

"It looked like he fancied you." Hermione said, looking at you.

"Well, he's a player. Don't go near him." Camilla added.

"Now what kind of spirit possessed you to say that?" Blaise seemed like such a great guy to you.

"Well, he is."

"You got a reason for that statement?"

"Yeah, but I am not going to tell you." And that seemed like the end of those questions. But you would be asking her before long.

"Like dang. He is hella cute." You, Hermione, and Camilla both turned to Janelle. She looked dumbfounded.

"Did I just say that out loud?" She asked.

"Yes." You three said in unison.

"Oops." She said and left.

"I guess we should be going too." Hermione and Camilla both left. You glanced down at your schedule.

'_This place is way too awesome!_' You thought when you studied your classes.

You had a free period for first, then double potions with Gryffindors, Defense Against the Dark Arts with Ravenclaw, free period and then Muggle Studies with any fifth years that were going to take it.

"Muggle Studies? Why would a Slytherin be taking Muggle Studies?"

You hadn't heard the door open OR close. The red-haired twins had made no sound when they came in. You scooted backwards instinctively.

"We don't have cooties." One said.

"Yeah, but you might blow me up like Max." You replied.

"Ah, well. We were trying one of our experiments-" The other had started to say.

"On the train?!" you interrupted.

He ignored your comment and continued. "And it kind of went bad, you know?"

"No worries though. Poor bloke's in the hospital wing."

"Still?!" You shrieked. If it was only minor injuries, you couldn't help thinking that he should have been released already.

"Yes, well apparently, the fumes must not have been too encouraging to the body."  
"He'll revive though."

They seemed to be nice people nonetheless.

"I'm Ileana Lasko."

"The Weasley twins!" They said in unison.

"I'm Fred." The taller one said.

"I'm George." The other added.

"So, why did you seem so surprised when you saw that I was taking Muggle Studies?"

"Well, it isn't a secret that all Slytherins hate muggles." George said.

"I don't need a title to describe me. I am who I am."

"This one's different." Fred said.

"Quite." George added.

They seemed to have forgotten that I was still there, while they were talking about me.

With a bang, the door flew open. It was Max.

"Max!" The three of you yelled.

"You're okay!" You said rushing up to him.

"Oh hey Ileana." Then, he side-stepped you. "Fred! George! I think your flying whizbees are acting up. They've gone crazy. Won't come down at all."

"Told you this would happen!" Fred said.

George replied with, "You did not!"

"Yes! Remember? Just a few weeks ago!"

"You only said the fumes weren't right!"

"Of course! They reacted wrongly with the ingredients though!"

"Hey, it wasn't all me. You said we would do better without the foam."

"Yeah. and look at it now. It's all right!"

"If you even call this all right at all!"

"Hey! That's why they're acting crazy!"

"Hey!" You bellowed.

Max, Fred and George turned. "Can you please just fix it?" You said, trying to yell above the both of them.

Fred and George looked at each other. "Right. Nice meeting you Ileana."

Fred ran off first while George looked back and then ran after him. Max tagged along in the back.

'_He better not get hurt again!_' You thought.

So, you left the room wondering what you were going to do for a whole period. You decided to go outside and tour the grounds. You went back into the common room and into your dorm to change back into muggle like clothes.

'_Much better. More comfortable._' You went outside and walked around. You were next to the Black Lake when someone put their hands around your eyes.

"Draco?" They let go and you turned around.


	11. Detention Can Be Good

**Author's note - i bet you're all wondering who snuck up behind you/Ileana. well, then, let's get on with it, shall we? (:**

_leathertights - oh, right you are. indeed , it was one of the names you mentioned. go ahead and read . i hope you like this next chapter._

"I'm hurt... once more." Blaise said, touching where his heart was. Camilla's words came back in a flash. **Don't go near him.** But he seriously didn't seem like a bad person.

You smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek. "I'm sorry Blaise. I don't know if you really like me or not, but I have to tell you the truth." You were sure that this would be the right decision for you.

He put his hand up.

"It's okay. I understand." He grinned, but it lacked the usual happiness that was inside.

He turned and trudged back towards the castle. After about 20 minutes, you went back also, passing a handsomely trimmed bush; which was a hiding place where a boy with icy blue eyes and blond hair, had seen everything.

You went back to your dorm to get changed. When you walked out with your plain robes on, you saw Draco kissing a girl with ginger-blonde hair.

KISSING?!

"Draco?" You whispered his name.

He looked up and so did the girl. She was very pretty. VERY PRETTY.

"Oh, Ileana. This is Sienna. She's part veela." He said, emphasizing the word veela.

"Hi, I'm Ileana." Still shocked beyond words. "You're really pretty."

"Thank you. You're gorgeous too. Your hair is sooooo gorgeous."

"Thanks."

"Oh, come on, babe. You don't have to lie. Her hair is terrible." Draco said. Then he gave her a peck on the cheek.

'_What the hell is wrong with this guy. One minute I'm gone and I come back to this? How could I have been so stupid . I barely know him anyways._' You thought. Though now you probably understood what he meant when you were on the train.

"Draco. You're being preposterous. It's not bad at all."

"Oh, all right. Sorry, baby." He gave her another long kiss on the lips.

You walked away before they could both look up. You very wanted to skip Potions, but it was your first day of classes at this school. You wanted to give a good impression.

The bells chimed, signaling for the next class.

You were one of the first in class. So, you took a seat near the middle. A few minutes later, the class was almost full. Christina had come in and seen you and sat down next to you. The teacher was not here yet.

Everyone was chatting away like they hadn't seen each other forever. But one minute later, the chatting died out very suddenly, as you heard the door bang open.

LITERALLY.

"I am Professor Snape. For the people who do not know me yet." He was looking at you. Actually, more like through you. CREEPY MUCH?

Professor Snape glanced up when he heard the sound of the door open.

A boy with very untidy black hair and stunning green eyes was accompanied by a boy that resembled the Weasly twins.

"Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley. how nice of you to show up in class today. I thought maybe you would have _drove_, oh sorry, i mean _fly_ here today, since you are FIVE MINUTES LATE!" He shouted the last part, making people wince. You could tell that he did not like them one bit.

"We were caught up in Herbology, sir. Ron was stuck and tangled in Devil's Snare." The Potter boy said.

'_Potter? As in Harry Potter?_' Sure enough, when you looked up at his forehead, there was a lightning shaped scar present.

"It would have been better if you had come along with a signed slip from Professor Sprout. However, I don't believe you have one, Potter?" Snape said.

"No, sir." Harry said through gritted teeth. Obviously, the feeling between them was mutual; they disliked each other- VERY MUCH.

"Take a seat boys." They scooted around and sat down on either side of Hermione. You hadn't noticed that she was in your class. You were too preoccupied, catch my drift?

When they had taken a seat, the Professor went on to say, "And ten points will be taken from Gryffindor. Eh? And no complaining or else I shall think about doubling the number."

Professor Snape turned around and sat down at his desk.

"You will copy these ingredients, materials, and procedures on the board." He waved his wand and the directions appeared.

"Begin."

You had finished copying the second ingredient when the door opened a second time. Draco Malfoy appeared.

"Mr. Malfoy! Explain why you are late EIGHT MINUTES!"

"Overslept, sir!"

"Ah, you must remember, Mr. Malfoy, be here on time. You do not want to be like these two dunce caps over here." Most of the Slytherins laughed, but it was at Harry and the Weasley boy, who you found out was named Ron.

"Take a seat, Mr. Malfoy."

You looked at Draco and your eyes met for a second until he glared and turned away to sit down next to Pansy.

'_You cannot seriously like her more than me?!_' You were so confused because you thought you two had shared something last night- obviously not.

Christina saw you secretly, well, not very secretly if she saw, eye Draco.  
"Fancy him?" She asked you in a whisper.

"I don't know. He comes off as a complete snob sometimes. But then he also has a sweet side." You replied, stroking the necklace he gave you. You hadn't once taken it off, except to shower.

She didn't notice you stroking it, but she did almost fall out her sit, not to mention, maybe fly out the window, which was actually very far from where you were sitting.

"Draco? A sweet side?" She didn't seem to believe it.

"Yeah."

"I don't think he really means it though."

"How come I hear people say that everywhere?" You had heard talking in the hallways this morning. They were about how proud and rude Draco was. "He doesn't come off as a good guy in their eyes."

"Um, well see. He has this habit of sleeping with a different girl like every month."

You didn't really want to believe it, but she sounded damn convincing.

"But he doesn't seem all that bad."

"That's what all the girls say. But then he gets tired of them, and breaks up with them in the end."

'_Does he think he can really get away with this? Making everyone fall for him?_'

"And it doesn't help that he could be the hottest guy in the whole school." Christina added.

This conversation had taken place when you were supposed to be boiling a potion.

However, you were both only halfway done. You stopped conversing and picked up the pace. When you were both done, you took your seats and waited for the end of class.

"So, have you ever fancied Draco before?" You asked Christina.

"Ew, no." She replied.

"Why not?"

"Because..." She didn't seem to want to finish the sentence. But then she answered you. "Because I'm his cousin."

'_Well, that was surprising._'

"How come I never see you two talk then?"

"I don't- we don't- if we can help it. But sometimes we do."

The bell chimed for next class.

"Please put your potions into these phials and put them on my desk for proper grading."

You bottled your potion in the phial and left with Christina. Your next class was Defense against the Dark Arts with a chubby man named Professor Slughorn. When you entered class, the first person you saw was Max.

'_Now, here's a decent guy I can actually stand._'

"Hey Max!" You call out.

"Hi, Ileana."

You go over and sit down behind him. You signal to Christina to tell her to come over too.

When everyone had filed in and taken a seat, the Professor went down the roll sheet. You were talking to Christina and Max quietly, when something hit you on the back of the head. You whipped around to see who had thrown it, when you looked down and saw a piece of crumpled up parchment. You retrieved it and opened it.

_Flirting again, are we? -DM._

No need to ponder too hard about who wrote this.

You decided to send a reply.

_Yeah, what's it to you? - IL._

You threw it back. Moments later, it came, or hurtled, whichever fits, back to you.

_Meet me in the common room, tonight at 11. - DM._

This went on for a few more rounds, until the parchment looked something like this;

_Why? - IL._  
_Need to tell you something. -DM._  
_Fine. - IL. _

You had just thrown it back when Professor Slughorn caught you throwing to back to Draco.

"I shall have to confiscate that." And he took it and opened it - AND READ IT! But it was only to himself. He looked up to the both of you and then threw it in the fireplace.

"Detention Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Lasko. 8 o`clock tonight. My office please." He added.

'_Great! Just great! Stupid FREAKING manwhore!_'

You went to lunch after class and then the rest of the day passed slowly. All too soon, 8 o`clock came.

You started walking to his office. You were the first one there. Five minutes late, Draco showed up.

"Sorry, Professor."  
'_Don't kiss up, you slimy piece of-_' Your thoughts were interrupted.

"You will clean the classroom floor...muggle way. No magic."

"What?!" You and Draco both said, screamed more like it.

"Yes." He gave you both mops and a bucket he filled with water. "Go along now. I will come get you when it is almost past your curfew." But before he left, he had the guts to WINK at both of us.

"This is going to take forever." You whine.

It had been going fine until you slipped in the water on the floor. You pulled the closest thing you could hold and fell down. You heard a loud "OW!" and looking down, you saw Draco's face.

'_Ugh. Stupid, no-good, hot boy._' You thought. At least he broke your fall.

When you glanced down again, you realized what position you had fallen into. You were in top of Draco and it looked like you were straddling him. You quickly blushed and jumped up as if you had gotten burned.

"You know, we could always stay in that position." Draco smirked, knowing you had blushed.

"For your advantage." You muttered.

"No, seriously. Want to do a take two?"

"No."

"Fine. I guess I'll do it myself."

"WHAT?!"

He came over and grabbed your waist. Struggle as you might, he kept a firm hold and didn't let go until you calmed down.

"Let's leave." He whispered into your ear. He pulled out his wand and cleaned up the mess. You didn't know he knew the spell.

You both left, his hand still around your waist.


	12. HA ! You Were Jealous !

**Author's note - oh boy ! i am so sorry it took so long. but like it wouldn't let me log in. so, i'm sorry that it took such a long time to post. i had everything written though. yay. so here is chapter 12. you must have been waiting. you want to know whose hand is covering Ileana's eyes (: well, here here. **

He took his hand off your waist and pushed you up against the wall, but gently.

"Let me make this clear." Draco started. "I'm not really the kind of person everyone says. I mean, yes, okay, I've dated maybe half the female population of Hogwarts. But I still have feelings you know?"

'_Where was he going with this?_'

"I like you Ileana. Really like you."

'_WHAT?!_' You didn't know if you should believe him or not.

"I can tell you don't believe me."

He took out a box. When he opened it, you could see that it was a ring.

'_What the... !_'

"It's a promise ring. I have one too." He showed you his right hand. A ring was adorned on his middle finger.

He showed you the ring that he had gotten you. It had an emerald in the middle.

"Oh wow. It's just gorgeous." You say.

"It flashes red when either one of us cheats." You let him put the ring on the same hand, same finger as his. He smiled when you put your hand up to glance at it from afar. A genuine smile.

"So now you know if I'm cheating on you or not. Even if I take it off, it will still glow. It can tell what the person is feeling at that time."

"Thanks Draco. Really."

'_And all this time you thought he was going to pummel you to the ground._'

"Why were you kissing that girl in the common room this morning then?" You suddenly asked, walking hand in hand back to your rooms.

"That would be none of your business." He replied.

"Actually it would be. You're mine now. And those are mine too. So, you can't use them with other people."

You said, touching his lips.

He kissed your finger. "Fine. I was just trying to get you jealous." He looked quite defeated.

You stifled your laughter as you both entered the common room. He leaned down to kiss you good night. Centimeters from your awaiting lips, he stood up, stuck out his tongue and walked away.

"DRACO MALFOY!" You were really frustrated, but laughed about it because he had gotten you back.

"Ah, fuck." You trudged back to your room, slowly, got changed and fell asleep as soon as your head hit the pillow.

"Come ON, love. We haven't got all day."

This was your first Hogsmeade trip of the year. It had been about two months since you put on that promise ring Draco had given you. You only took it off when you were showering. He was true to his word because it had not even lit up once when you were wearing it. You hung out with Draco A LOT, but did not ignore your other friends. You hung out with Christina sometimes and sat next to her in class. However, sometimes she disappeared and did not reappear for hours on end. Even though Draco didn't like you talking to Gryffindors, you still had friends that you didn't want to ditch. Sometimes you would go and chill with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. If there were pranks to be pulled by Fred and George, sometimes you would also lend a hand. You found that the Gryffindors were so alive with spirit and friendship. It was totally contagious.

You were finally able to meet the famous Harry Potter and his best friend Ron Weasley, thanks to Hermione introducing you to each other. Ron had a sister name Ginny Weasley who was constantly hanging out with a Ravenclaw, Luna Lovegood.

It was taking forever for you to get ready. Soon enough, you opened the door and saw Draco waiting impatiently for you.

"Finally." He sighed.

"How about a kiss to make it up?"

He grumbled and looked away. '_Fine._' You thought and linked arms with him.

It was pretty warm when you got inside the Three Broomsticks. You took the remaining table and ordered two butterbeers.

"Mmm. It's soo warm."

"Yeah, yeah it is." He replied, glancing off in different directions as if he was afraid of getting caught for doing something bad.

"What's the matter Draco?"

"Nothing." He snapped back.

"Well, I only asked."

"Then, don't ask." He stood up quickly and left the building.

Immediately, Max and Camilla came over from their seat, three tables away.

"What's wrong?" Camilla asked.

"I only asked what was wrong. Then he walked out."

You were mad, '_Why won't he tell me anything?_'

Which was true. You sometimes felt that he didn't tell you a lot of things that went on in his life. You didn't even constantly pester him about his life, but when you asked a question about his family, he got really sensitive. You knew that his family were Death Eaters and it was VERY dangerous for you to hang with him. Especially in case he turned you in, but you knew he wouldn't do that.

There was a bell on top of the door of the Three Broomsticks, and it rang. You whipped around, looking for Draco, but it wasn't him. It was Blaise with his arm around... Janelle?! You know you had been gone from some of your friends for a long time, but you didn't think you were gone THAT LONG.

Blaise had a puzzled look on his face.

"Hey, Ileana? Did you and Draco break up or something?" He asked you.

"No. Why?" You ask back, confused and concerned.

"Well, it's just that I saw Draco snogging that Sienna girl in that alley."

"Well, I would know if he was cheating or not..." Chancing a secret glance at your ring.

Sure enough, the emerald was glowing red.


	13. Goodbye, I Can't Believe You

**Author's note - your second one for the day. yes, enjoy. & i hope that fanfiction will continue to let me log in. but it looked like a whole reconstruction thing or something. anyways, i hope to give you chapter 14 tomorrow (:**

You didn't want to believe Blaise, but your curiosity got the better of you. You ran out the door, bell chiming behind you.

"Draco?!" You called out. "Draco?!"

He appeared at the corner on your right, Sienna-free. You walked up to him took off your ring and threw it at him.

"I'm not wearing this again until you explain." You said, very harshly, one might add.  
Draco looked very surprised, but still opened his mouth to speak.

"It's not what you think-"

"Really? Cause that was flashing in my face!" You yelled, gesturing at the ring, which had stopped glowing red.

"Well, those aren't very reliable." He said stubbornly.

"That's not what you said before!" Your temper was rising, fast.

"You think I'm stupid? And how many times have you cheated?"

"What are you talking about?"

"This ring has been flashing in MY face for who knows how long!" Your boiling point had been reaching its limit, but when you heard this, you were quite confused. And it showed in your voice.

"H-h-huh?"

"Don't look so innocent! I'm not going to fall for that trick!"

"But I haven't been cheating on you, Draco." The fact that you were speaking the truth in such a sincere tone, made Draco hesitant.

"You haven't?" He was just as puzzled as you.

"Of course not." You said. "I don't think these rings ARE reliable." Taking another look at them.

"I guess not." He said looking relieved. He threw it down on the pavement and stepped on the both of them.

But he wasn't off the hook yet.

"Explain yourself!" Looking stern again.

"Oh- About that- then-" He trailed off.

"Ugh, It's fine, but once more and you might wake up to find yourself with no balls." You pulled him into a hug as he pulled you chin up. You lips met and you kissed passionately until it was time to return back to Hogwarts.

"_Wingardium Leviosa_." The feather flew up and was speeding toward the box. But it stopped halfway and fell to the floor.

"It always stops halfway!" You were practicing the spell and that had been your fifteenth time.

"Concentrate, my love." Draco said next to you.

Ever since that argument at Hogsmeade, you two had been inseparable. Over the past few weeks you would spy Draco with other girls, but never doing anything suspicious.

Charms class ended and you both walked back to the room together.

One day after Defense Against the Dark Arts class, you went to look for Draco becuase he had sped off so fast. You looked everywhere, but you couldn't find him. So, you went back to the dorms.

'_Maybe he's in his room._' You knocked quietly, but nothing happened. So, you opened the door.

You went rigid with the sight and your eyes got wide.

Draco was in this room all right. They obviously didn't hear you come in. Draco was shirtless and he was kissing the girl's neck.

It was Sienna. She only had a bra and panties on.

You couldn't move. Two seconds later Draco looked up. He tensed. Sienna had obviously sensed something was wrong too. She turned around, scared, but when she saw you, she smirked. Draco moved around her to get to you.

"Ileana-"

"Save it Malfoy. I don't want to hear it. I knew something was up. I can't believe I was too stupid not to stop it."

Draco was surprised that you had called him Malfoy.

"We're through Malfoy. Nothing can save your sorry ass now. You two deserve each other!" And you left without closing the door behind you. You tried to wipe away your tears as someone yelled out to you.

You went back to your dorm and closed the curtains around you. Then, you started to cry.

It's been five days. It seemed that everywhere you went, Draco and Sienna were together. You had told Christina all about it when she had come in looking for you. She saw you bawling and went to comfort you. She had called Draco many names that if your parents heard, they would have locked you in the basement with no contact with the outside world until you were probably 30. At least Sienna wasn't in any of your classes. She was a year younger, you had found out.

Draco had gone back to bullying Harry, Ron, and Hermione and calling them names. He would never have done that when he was with you. Well, he did, but you always scolded him. He looked down until you both had a makeout fest on the common room couch.  
But now, you hung out with Christina, Max, Camilla, Janelle, and the trio. Also, Blaise occasionally, when he wasn't locked at the lips with Janelle.

Every time you would glance at Draco, it looked like there was sadness in his eyes. If he looked at you back, then it would disappear.

Finally, one night when you had finished dinner, you left to go back to the Slytherin rooms. You didn't usually stay in the Great Hall after dinner if you didn't have to. You had just gone out the door when someone grabbed you. Then, they started kissing you madly. Thing was, he wasn't pushing into you. It was like those times he had kissed you and you felt butterflies in your stomach and started blushing because you liked him. But, no more of that. This made you lose it. You struggled so hard, your hands were turning red, but he didn't budge at all. So you just... gave up. Your hands hung limply while he kissed you. You opened your eyes and just stared blankly ahead. He stopped, wondering why you had stopped moving and struggling to get away.

"Did you feel what I felt?" Draco asked you, out of breath, chest heaving.

You didn't answer.

"I still feel that one spark that I miss with the others. None of them have that one cuteness that you have of blushing when I'm kissing you."

"Nice to know." You reply. "But I need a break from this. You said you would get rid of old habits. This really isn't working for us. It's like you need to shag every girl you see."

"I haven't shagged you yet."

'_Huh, he had a good point_.'

"Gee, I wonder why not?"

"Because you wouldn't have liked it. Plus, I can think of a million things I could do to you, that only involves kissing."

"Well, that's apparent to all the girls isn't it? Especially Sienna."

"You know, she isn't you. She doesn't even mount to half of what you have."

"Then, why do you keep staying with her? You look like you enjoy her more than you enjoy being with me."

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do. I'm, sorry Draco, but you have to sort all this out. And for now..." You turned around, facing the door.

"Goodbye."


	14. Sorry For Everything

**Author's note - i don't remember if i uploaded yesterday. oh well, today. was very long, & i am worn out =/ so much today. but it was definitely fun. yeah. hahah, i'm giving you updates on my life O_O; odd, i know. anyways, here is your chapter fourteen. hope you like it.**

_leathertights - mhmm. i definitely agree. i had to try to write something that was believable. Anyways, yes, he is sooooo mean ! & seriously, Ileana should just lose him , right ? wrong. LOL. this is what we love in DRACO stories (:_

Whenever he would come near you, you just ignored him. He begged you to come back to him, but you didn't listen to him. After a couple of days, he stopped. Christmas Break was coming soon. Seeing as you had no family to go back to, you decided to stay at Hogwarts. Plus, it was so nice here. You didn't exactly want to leave either. You wondered whether Draco was staying or not. He wasn't present when you wrote your name down on the board for the people who were staying.

Not until the day before people left for their homes, did you see him again, outside of class.

He didn't look very happy. He looked like he was muttering under his breath about something.

'_Whatever. I don't give a rat's ass for him!_'

The day passed by slowly. You didn't know if there were people you knew that were staying too.

Everyone in your dorm was leaving. So all their trunks were packed and ready. You wished Pansy would just stay home and never come back. But Christina was going and she was the first real friend you had. And Draco being your first boyfriend and all that.

Speaking of Draco...

There was something on your bed. Well, under the covers to be more exact. You pulled back the covers and on your bed was a gift-wrapped box. The tag just said your name.

You took the lid off the box and it revealed a stunning beige/ivory dress.

'_Now, this is weird! OH! Here's a note._' You spied it underneath the dress.

**Dear Ileana; Sorry for everything**.

"Stupid person! Why don't you leave your freaking name?!" You said out loud.

"Ileana? Why are you screaming?" Christina had come in.

"This!" You pointed at the dress.

"Oh my god! That's beautiful! Who gave it to you?"

"I don't know. That's why I shouted."

"Well, whoever did, they must have spent a fortune on you. You should keep it."

"Yeah, I guess. Only God knows I need a formal dress."

You put it carefully in your trunk, making sure not to wrinkle it. Then, you changed and got into bed.

'_Wonder who gave the dress to me..._'

That was the last thought you had before you fell asleep.

The next day, you woke up wondering why there was no yelling. Pansy had taken the liberty to don Friday, the let's prank Christina day. So, you usually heard their screams. But, today, there was no screaming. Sure enough, when you sit up, their trunks were gone and everything. However, Pansy had left something. It was a pretty necklace that was just lying there. Curiosity always gets the best of you.

Just as you picked it up, a shot of pain went up your arm and you let out a scream while you fell to the ground.

"Is she all right?!" a voice said. It sounded like Hermione.

"`Mione?" You stumble over your words.

"Ileana!" She hurried over to you. You looked down and realized you were in a bed with white sheets. You looked up and there were many beds in a row. It kind of looked like a hospital room.

"Where am I?" You ask her.

"Hospital Wing. What happened to you?"

"I..." You remember picking up the necklace and that it hurt. A lot. "I picked up a necklace. But it hurt. And then I fell." That struck you as odd. "How did I get here?"

"I don't know. I just heard that you were in the hospital wing and I came to see you."

"What time is it? What day is it?"

"Around lunchtime. The students left two days ago for Christmas Break."

"Two days ago?!"

"Yeah. It must have knocked you out cold."

A lady came in and attended to your hand, which was bandaged.

"I'm Madame Pomfrey. I take care of the injured at Hogwarts." She said nicely.

"So, can I go to lunch?"

"Yes, you may. But don't use your hand too much."

"Sure thing. Thanks." You got up and followed Hermione down to the Great Hall.  
There weren't many people, but it was still quite a few.

Harry and Ron were obviously staying too.

"Aw man." You said. You realized that you hadn't said bye to any of your friends.

You sat down with Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Hey, Ileana. How's your hand?" Ron asked.

"It's all right. Thanks."

"Oh. That's good." He let out a relieved sigh.

"Hey, how come you never care for me like that? and ask me how I'm doing?" Hermione piped up from beside you.

"No, I- Come on- You don't-" He began, turning about fifty different shades or red.

Hermione seemed much more downcast than before.

"Come on, let's go outside and hang or something. Take a walk." You suggested.

"Okay." They replied.

You get your cloaks and meet at the front entrance.

You and Harry were walking together, leaving Ron and Hermione to walk and talk together.

Harry had led you towards the Forbidden Forest, but you didn't go in. You just walked along the outside. You were just walking when you turned and saw that Harry had left you. You had come to stop at the back of a shed.

Suddenly, you heard a rumbling noise from above you. Then, a couple pieces of the thatched roof started to fall down. They were larger than your head. You tried to move, but your feet wouldn't move. They were coming closer and closer. They were a few feet about you, when you bent down and closed your eyes; anticipating the pain.


	15. Oh, Secret Hiding Place

**Author's note - so, i was remodeling my room yesterday. you need to know this why ?  
no, actually you don't need to know. but you do need to know i didn't upload any chapters yesterday =(  
hopefully, it's all good. i upload today (:**

_Elizabeth Joan - thanks for your review! i'm glad you like it enough to tell me to continue. hope you like this chapter!_

Someone knocked you down to shield you from getting hurt. You looked up and saw Harry.

"Thanks, Harry. Are you okay?" The pieces had fallen on top of him, instead of you.

"Yeah. No big deal." He said. "Sorry, I kinda left you. Hagrid was calling me. You seemed so calm, I didn't really want to disturb you."

"Yeah. It's okay. I was totally in my own zone."

"Let's go back." He said.

"Yeah. I don't want to get hurt anymore." You were seriously tired. And what you said was true; you didn't want to get hurt anymore. Physically OR mentally.

"I want to show you something." Harry suddenly said, standing up.

You were all just hanging out on a flight of stairs.

"Okay." Ron and Hermione were locked in an argument, "I don't think they'll even notice."

You started walking up the stairs. After the sixth flight, Harry went into a hallway and started pacing. He had walked past the same statue three times when a door appeared where there wasn't one before.

"What the..." You began.

"Come on." He beckoned you forward.

When you both went inside, you could see that there were couches, chairs, everything that belonged in something like a living room, except this room was bigger by a ton.  
"I didn't know there was this type of room here." You were in awe.

"It's called the Room of Requirement. Just pace outside, back and forth three times, thinking of what type of room you want. And viola!"

"That's really awesome!" You looked around the place and it was really nice and comfortable.

"We used to use this room for our secret Defense Against the Dark Arts lessons. Hosted by me, last year. The teacher was so bloody retarded." Harry added with a snigger.

"Huh, that's cool. So this room can turn into anything you want?"

"Yeah. Whatever you wish it to be. If you wish for something in this room, it'll appear too."

You both left the room when you got used to what it was like.

'_That's such a cool room!_'

One more day and the students would be back from their homes for Christmas Break.

Over the course of the last two weeks, you went to the Room of Requirement frequently. It just didn't cease to amaze you. You could relax or do whatever you wanted. You even wished you could bathe in a bubble bath today. There it was. It was a huge bathroom with a bath tub, the size of your dorm, brimming with bubbles and water. You took off your clothes and dipped in slowly. You stayed there, overwhelmed by the calmness for almost two hours.

It was quiet and relazing. When you came out and went downstairs, it seemed like Hermione, Ron, and Harry had been looking for you. Well, at least you weren't kidnapped or killed this time.

"Where'd you go?" Harry asked you.

"Room of Requirement for a bubble bath." You smiled. You rarely smiled these days.

'_Because of that stupid Malfoy git._'

Well, no matter. They would all come back tomorrow.

That night, everyone who had stayed behind, were forced to sit at one table. Dumbledore called it 'bonding with the other students'. It didn't exactly work because the Slytherins sat as far away from the Gryffindors as possible. Dumbledore and the rest of the teachers were also sitting at the head of the table. It was all very enjoyable, but it was soon over and time for bed.

"I hope you have all had a wonderful evening. Rest up. Classes start again tomorrow." Dumbledore announced to everyone.

Everybody stood up to leave. When you were outside the Great Hall, you said goodbye to the trio and trudged back down to the Slytherin common room.

When you woke up, no one was in their beds.

'_Shouldn't they have been here already?_' Thinking the worst.

As if right on cue, the door opened revealing Christina.

When you saw her, you shrieked and jumped out of bed, taking her into a huge bear hug.

"Oh my god! Finally you're back!" You were so happy, you were smiling.

"I know! It's been, like, way too long." Christina replied laughing.

You heard shuffling behind her, then an all too familiar voice. "Hello! Some people need to get ready you know. So, budge up."

"Why do you need to get ready so early, Pansy? Not like it helps or anything." You say matter-of-factly.

She gave you a death glare.

You didn't want to be in the middle of the unpacking, so you go out into the common room.

'_Bad idea._' You thought when you saw a girl on top of a guy.

"Get a room!" You shout.

They both looked up and you had to force yourself not to cry right then and there.  
It was Sienna and she was on top of Draco. It looked like he had been groping her everywhere and vice versa. Her shirt was halfway up and so was his. He smirked.

"Don't smirk at me, Malfoy." You spit out and left.

'_Forget about all that sweet stuff he said to you. It was probably all shit. and he probably already told his SIENNA_.'

You knew where you wanted to go, but you had no idea where it was located.

'_Ah, forget it._'

You decided to go back down and change.

Right when you pushed open the door, someone snatched your hand.

"Ouch! _Christina?!_ What are you doing?"

"Just watch and follow me."

Draco and Sienna seemed to have left their 'sex couch'. She led you to this place right beside the boys' room. She stopped right in front of a bookshelf. She looked around, seeing if the coast was clear. Then, she pulled on a green book on the upper right hand corner. There was a click and there appeared a door handle.

Christina glanced around again and shoved you inside. She closed the door behind herself.

"What is this place?" You say, pretty loudly.

"Shh! They can hear you." Christina whispered.

"They?"

"Yeah. Look what I found out!" she said, sounding excited.

"_Lumos._" Christina had brought her wand.

You were hesitant to keep moving forward, "You brought your wand?" You said, incredibly.

"Yeah. It's dark in here."

She stopped in front of a patch of wall with three bumps. She slid one bump up and you could see that there was a hole.

"What the..." You started to say. Everything here seemed to make you say that a lot.  
Christina pointed to the wall, telling you to look through.

What you saw, made you gasp.

It was Draco and Sienna.

They were totally on top of each other, doing who knew what. Sienna stood up and took off her shirt. Then, she fell on top of Draco again. You saw another shirt fall to the floor.

They were both on the bed, but you could still see their expressions.

You didn't want to see anymore. But Christina made you keep looking.

Suddenly, Draco stopped. "Not now." He said.

Sienna looked beyond pissed. "Why not?"

"Because I said so."

"Well, too bad."

"I said, No."

"Fine, bitch." She got up and started to put her clothes back on. You lipped, let's go, to Christina and you slowly made your way back out.

"That was so awesome!" Christina said.

"Ugh. Not really."

"Yeah. See Draco still likes you."

"That doesn't mean anything!"

When Sienna came out, she saw you and gave you a smirk. You smiled inwardly. She had no idea that you knew exactly what happened. She seemed to only want to get you jealous.

"How did you find that room?" You asked Christina.

"Oh. It's a secret. I have my resources."

You and Christina went to a side sofa, to relax. Then, Draco came out. He gave you a glare that seemed to burn up your insides.

'_Okay. Whatever_.'


	16. I'll Slap You !

**Author's note - ooh. look! another chapter for today! it's morning time for me right now.  
& i'm hungry. goooooodbye. upload tomorrow, hopefully.**

"So, the Yule Ball is coming up. Who are you planning on taking?" Janelle asked you, while sitting on Blaise's lap. She leaned up to kiss him on the lips. They were such a cute couple.

"I don't know. Who else is single?" Camilla said.

Someone came running over just then.

"Can-can I talk t-to y-y-you?" Max was talking to Camilla.  
Harry and Ron catcalled.

"uh, sure." Camilla and Max left, walking away from the group. You spent a lot of time with them now.

Fred and George came running over.

"we just blew up Snape's closet of potions!" George said, beaming.

"Yeah. We hid behind the statue of Harold the Hag in front of his office!" Fred said.

"He came out fuming!"

"His hair was plastered on his face!"

"His greasy hair!"

"So gross man!"

"Ileana." George was talking to you. He spotted you pretty quickly out of the crowd.  
You heard Janelle whisper to Blaise, "I think I have found someone else who is single."  
You ignored that comment and said, "huh?"

"Want to go to the Yule Ball with me?" He asked.

Everyone, seriously, everyone catcalled, oohed, and aaahed.

"Um. I don't know."

Hermione whispered in your ear, "Come on. It's not like you can ask Malfoy, or he asks you."

It pained you to say this but, "Yeah, sure. Why not?" '_I've got nothing to lose anyway._'

You gave him one of your fake smiles.

"So, who are you guys taking?" You didn't want to be the only one embarrassed.

"Hermione."

"Ronald."

They said in unison. They both blushed and looked away with a lopsided grin.

"Finally they realize that they were fated to go with each other." Harry added. "Well, I hope you don't mind Ronald, I'm taking Ginny. Janelle?"

"I don't think we need to ask." You said, laughing.

Blaise had leaned down and kissed her lovingly on the lips.

"Oi! Fred! How 'bout you?" Ron asked.

"It's a secret!" He said, mysteriously.

"He probably isn't taking anyone." Hermione piped up.

Everyone laughed.

"You'll see." And he winked.

"Yeah. You mudblood-loving freaks." Draco had come up behind them.

"Say that again, Malfoy?!" Harry had stood up and so did about half the others. Actually, all but you and Blaise, were standing.

"You never did seem like a Slytherin, Lasko." He spit your name.

"I know, 'cause who would want to be in the same House as you?"

"Everybody. Everybody is attracted to me." He said confidently.

"Not everyone."

"Oh yeah? You think you know something I don't?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Tell me then. Who doesn't like me?"

"Me." Your voice seemed to have echoed. You turned around. Everyone else had said 'me' too.

"Will you look at that? I think everyone here agrees with me." You looked happy, which was weird." I can't believe that we once had something." You mutter under your breath.

"Agreed." And he walked away. Sienna seemed to have appeared at his side, out of thin air. Even though you couldn't stand him, you still felt a spark of jealousy. '_I have to get over that stupid bastard._'

"I'm going in." You tell everyone. Since you wanted to go in, everyone else followed your lead.

When you arrived back in the dorm, you saw Christina propped up on a pillow, sleeping lazily. When you heaved a loud sigh, she opened her eyes.

"Back?" She asked you.

"Yeah. What were you doing this whole time?"

"Went somewhere with Fr-" She began to say. Then she closed her mouth and blushed.

"With Fr-?" you repeat.

"With-with a friend." She said, but she wasn't being very persuasive.

'_So, she's keeping something from me._' You smirk.

"Who are you going to the ball with?" You ask her casually, seeing if she would say what she was about to say before she closed her mouth.

"Oh. You'll see." She held a gleam in her eyes.

"Yeah. Well, would I approve of him?"

"Oh. I think you would."

"That's good. You better be right."

"Oh. I know I am." She smiled.

'_Oh boy. Something is so up with her._'

Over the next few days you would see boys chasing girls, girls chasing after boys. It was all because of the Yule Ball. It was this Friday and it was Wednesday. You had to get ready and such. As in, wonder crazily what you were going to wear. You picked up your crown necklace, but then it fell next to your trunk. Something glinted in the trunk and it caught your eye. You looked to see what it was.

You picked it up and realized that it was the dress someone had mysteriously given you. You didn't know if you should ear it.

'_Ah, Oh well. It's perfect for the occasion and I have nothing else._' So you decide you would wear it. You put it back in your trunk and closed it, not wanting anyone to find it.  
The next day passed by quickly. But after dinner something wild happened. Draco talked to you, even if it was to tease you.

"Out of my way, Lasko." He said, coming up behind you. You couldn't really help it, but you snapped. You had held it in long enough.

"DRACO FUCKING MALFOY! WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?! I DIDN'T DO SHIT TO YOU! WHY DON'T YOU JUST LET ME BE?!" He was so annoying.

"Someone has an awful temper." He smirked, obviously not knowing you could blow up in his face. He was lingering very dangerously close next to your boiling point.

"YEAH, THE BETTER TO BEAT YOU UP WITH!"

"You? Beat me up? Please. You can't be serious." He laughed and started walking back to you.

"I am serious." You looked him in the eye. Then, you slapped him hard. Across the face.


	17. What An Adventure !

**Author's note - well, heh heh. it has been awhile =/ but here is your next chapter. hope it doesn't feel like a loooooong time. anyways, i hope you like it. & next chapter will be coming up soon, hopefully (:**

You stormed back to the dorm before he could catch up.

_I can't believe I actually thought I liked him. But that was before he changed._

_  
_Your head hurt at the moment and when you fell on the bed, you immediately fell asleep.

"Ileana! What are you still doing in bed?!"

You sat up quickly, rubbing your sleepy eyes.

"I thought I woke you up 20 minutes ago!" It was Christina.

"Obviously not." You didn't remember that she did.

"Well, come on! We're having the ball practices today!" She said excitedly.

OH! You had forgotten about that. So, you decided to change into a plaid skirt and white button up shirt, kind of like schoolgirl outfit. Before you could do anything else, Christina grabbed your hand and fled out of the dorm room.

_My hair!_ _UGH! I'm gunna get her back for this!_

_  
_You arrived at the Great Hall. You could see that there were already a lot of people in there. When you got there, everyone looked up. It seems you were late.

"Next time, don't be late." Professor McGonagall was teaching the class?! She went back to the front of the hall.

"Pssst! Lasko! What happened to your hair? Malfoy snickered.

You ignored him this time. You wanted today to be a good day. Malfoy was just one of those things that made it worse. So, you just ignored him.

"Please sit. I will be telling you directions and then I will let your practice the dance." She conjured chairs into a neat line on both sides of the hall.

"Boys." She pointed to her left line. "Girls." To her right.

Everyone took a seat. So, for the next hour, you sat there listening to the directions of how it will work and the rules & guidelines.

Most of the boys looked like they were asleep.

"All right then! To the dance!" And the boys' heads shot up.

"Right. For practice you will use the boy or girl sitting across from you. UP!" Everyone stood up and the chairs vanished.

You looked up and Malfoy was sneering at you, across the room.

_Ah shit. He's my partner!_

_  
_"Pair up please!" So, you walked over to Malfoy. This was going to be a long practice.

You looked over at Christina and you immediately started laughing.

She was paired up with Crabbe. She looked so shocked and disgusted, that you had burst out.

"Ms. Lasko. May I ask what is so funny?" She had walked up to you.

"Oh. Nothing. Just laughing for the heck of it." You tried to stop. Professor McGonagall gave you a stern look, but that was it.

"Face your partners."

You turned to Malfoy and you thought you saw a glimmer of sadness. It was gone in a flash.

"Boys, hands at the waist. Girls, hands 'round the necks."

_Yes, this will be a long practice_.

"All right. That was good everybody! Get ready for lunch and good luck tonight!" And she dismissed you. It was 10 minutes until lunch. You wondered if they could prepare the Great Hall in time. But it was Hogwarts, of course they would. And you smiled.  
However, you didn't want to eat with the Slytherins today.

_I wonder where the kitches are... _You pondered. _Who would know?_

_  
_Then, you raced to the painting that opened into the Gryffindor common room. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had shown it to you during Christmas Break.

Their painting was of a fat lady. She seemed to be talking to the woman in the next painting. You stared becuase you realized that you didn't have the password.

"You aren't in Gryffindor." The Fat Lady said.

"Um, no. I'm looking for someone." You replied.

"Who are you looking for?"

"George Weasley."

"One minute."

The Fat Lady walked into the next painting of a lady holding a baby. They talked and then the lady disappeared. So, you just stood there. About a minute later, the door opened.

"Oh hey Ileana. What brings you to Gryffindor Tower? House of the noble and great. And the most smartest, sexiest, hottest, and everything else." You laughed. He always made you laugh.

"Yeah sure. You wish. You know I'm all those too."

"Oh no. I know we're the best."

"Haha. It's okay if you suck."

"So, what's wrong?"

"I just wanted to kow if you knew where the kitchen was. I don't feel like eating with everybody in the Great Hall today."

"Oh okay." He looked kind of sad.

**-George Weasley's POV-**

"Fred, I think we should go and check out the shop soon. I feel that it's gunna rust if we don't go look at it. And I don't really trust the assistant there." You said, talking the Fred. You were by the common room fire, because it was still during February and it was still cold.

"Oh relax. Nothing's gunna go wrong. Don't worry." He replied. _He's way too trusting._

_  
_"Excuse me? George Weasley?" A little girl, about second year came up to you looking terrified.

"Yeah?" You spoke out.

"S-s-someone is outs-side looking f-for you." She barely stammered out.

_I am totally not that scary. Seriously. Where does this fear come from? Haha. Oh yeah. Probably afraid of our new pills and such. Doesn't want to try them._

_  
_"All right. Thank you." She ran away to her friends in the corner near the desk. They were all whispering and pointing at you. "I don't see what's scary about us Fred."

"George. Come on! We're the great pranksters at Hogwarts. Number one and number two!"

"Yeah yeah. I better go see who's outside."

"Yeah. And with luck, it'll be _Ileana_." Just the sound of her name, made your stomach fill with a tingling sensation.

"Shove off Fred."

"But you wish it was her."

"Yeah, I want to see Christina at the door. Looking for _me_."

His eyes narrowed and you chuckled.

"Only jokin' Fred." You walked to the door and pulled it open.

It was Ileana. _Oh wow._

_  
_"Oh hey Ileana. What brings you to Gryffindor Tower? House of the noble and great. And the most smartest, sexiest, hottest, and everything else." _I talk WAY too much around her. I need to lay low a few. _

_  
_She smiled. It was so nice seeing her smile. Especially after the whole Malfoy incident. You didn't know what she saw in him. She looked absolutely gorgeous when she smiled.

"Yeah sure. You wish." She replied.

"Oh no. I know we're the best."

"Haha. It's okay if you suck."

You decided to stop this nonsense and get to the bottom of her visit.

"So, what's wrong?" You asked her.

"I just wanted to know if you knew where the kitchen was. I don't feel like eating with everybody in the Great Hall today."

_Oh. She doesn't want to see me. She probably knows that I was the one who looked at her during the feast on the first night. I looked down before her eyes got to me. She doesn't like me, at all._

_  
_"Oh okay." You replied. You could sense your smile fading. And you were sure she saw it go down too.

**-Ileana Lasko's POV.-**

"Would you like to join me?" His face lightened up.

"Sure! Let's go down then." He smiled. You couldn't help it. He _was_ cute. You held his hand on the way down.

People looked at you two the whole time you were walking.

He led you past the Great Hall and then down two more flights of stairs.

"Wow. It's really deep down, huh?" You ask, you were kind of tired.

"Yeah. Well, it has to be underneath the Great Hall you know. How else do you think they get the food?" He chuckled.

"Make things appear out of thin air?" You didn't even persuade yourself with that voice.

He stopped in front of a painting of a fruit bowl. He reached up and 'tickled' the pear. You were very confused.

_Tickling a painting?_

_  
_But then there was muffled laughter and a doorknob appeared where George had tickled the pear.

"Amazing." You said, very awed.

"Come on." He led you in and winked at you.

"Welcome to the kitchen, Master Weasley and friend." A house elf said. Then he bowed and you realized that the whole room was filled with house elves.

"House elves cook our food?" You said, wide-eyed.

"Yeah."

"Wow, that's cool."

He looked relieved about something. "Oh yeah it is."

"Why so relieved?"

"I thought you were going to turn into Hermione for a second."

You looked puzzled.

"She once started this club, S.P.E.W., she was trying to free all the house elves. Why can't you see that they are happy where they are?"

"Yeah, they do." They did look happy. Smiling and humming under their breaths.

"Dobby?"

There were pattered footsteps and a house elf appeared with a beanie and dirty apron on top of a maroon sweater. He was wearing black socks.

"Can we have lunch for two in a bag?" He went away and reappeared a few minutes later.

"Here you are Master Weasley. Tell Dobby if little Weasley and Master Potter are doing all right."

"Yeah. They're doing great! I'll tell them to visit you sometime Dobby." George smiled.

"Thank you Master Weasley!" He said in a high-pitched voice.

George led you to the door. You turned around and saw the house elves bow again.

"Bye Master Weasley and friend." Dobby said waving.

You closed the door and the handle vanished. You two headed out towards the lake. There was a tree right by the lake and that's where you headed.

You sat down under the tree. It was kind of chilly.

George sat down next to you. He saw you shivering for a second and pulled you closer. You were grateful for having someone else near you.

You ate your lunch slowly. You weren't in love with George, but you still liked him. You never knew that underneath all the trouble and the humor, there really was a heart that wanted to be loved by a girl.

You had finished for about half an hour. You were leaning on George's chest, who was leaning on the tree. He looked very deep in thought about something. You smiled.

"What's bothering you?" You question him.

He relaxed his face and chuckled. "I'm just deciding what my end of the year prank should be."

"No, really. Come on. You could think of that in ten seconds."

He laughed. "That's true."

"So?"

"Well, I don't know if I should tell you..." He said, then looking off in another direction.

"You can tell me anything. I'll keep it a secret."

He looked to be thinking. After a few seconds, he sighed deeply. He turned to face you and looked into your eye.

He opened his mouth to speak.

CRACK

**-Draco's POV-**

"Pansy! Stop following me! I need some peace and quiet to myself!" You screamed at her. She kept following you around everywhere. You couldn't do anything with her. She was as restricting as Sienna. But at least Sienna was hot. Where as no one likes looking at a pug-face for a whole day.

_Can't she just leave me alone? Doesn't she get the drift that I dislike her?!_

_  
_"Draco!" Someone giggled behind you. _Oh great! Another one!_

_  
_"Draco! Wait!" You turned around and saw Sienna. _OH GREAT._

_  
_"I'm busy right now." You all but growled to her.

"Fine." You knew she would probably take it out on you later. _Exactly what I need to finish the day off_.

She turned around, but not before she gave you a glare.

You started walking to the lake. That was where you liked to lay down and think of different thoughts. It was quiet and peaceful. No one could bother you. One kid did that the beginning of this year. It was a young first year. Obviously thought it was funny to give you a love letter she had made. You blew up in her face. Told her not to bother you anymore. After that, no one came to bother you when you were by the lake.

"Well, I don't know if I should tell you..." That voice sounded familiar.

"You can tell me anything. I'll keep it a secret." But that was definitely Ileana's voice.

You sidestepped twigs and branches that were lying on the grass and hid behind a bush.

There was a few seconds of silence and then a deep sigh.

You stepped one step closer. CRACK _Oh shit!_ And you ducked down before they could notice you.


	18. She's Your Date!

**Author's note - hello again. next chapter is here! sorry about the long wait. i think i was a bit busy since the last time i uploaded ___; but yes. i have the next chapter for you. i hope you like it (:**

_WereRanga - yeah, no problem. thanks for the review. i'm glad you like it so far. i'll go check your side later on (:_

**-Draco's POV.-**

"What was that?" You heard Ileana ask.

"I don't know." You heard the boy say.

Then you heard someone running towards the lake from behind you. You crawled over to a different bush that hid you from view completely.

"Ileana!" Christina had come calling her name.

You snuck past Christina and ran back to the common room.

**-Ileana's POV.-**

"What was that?" You whipped around.

"I don't know." He replied.

"Ileana!" Christina had come calling your name angrily.

"Oh boy. What did I do now?" Because truth was, you hadn't done anything at all.

"What are you STILL DOING here!?"

"What do you mean?"

"You have 3 hours to get ready! That's what I mean!"

"Oh SHIT!" You totally lost track of time. Now you only had three hours to get everything done.

"Thanks George! For staying with me today! I gotta go get ready! I'll find you later! Meet me at the Great Hall staircases!" You gave him a kiss on the cheek and ran all the way to the dorms with Christina.

You took out the dress that you were going to wear.

"Watch this for me. Imma go shower now." You tell Christina. She gave you a look.

"Fine. Fine. You're the late on and I'm the one who has to wait. Fine."

"Sorry dear. At least my record is like 15 minutes."

"Okay fine."

So, when you got to the showers, you immediately threw off your clothes and stepped inside. It took you only 10 minutes this time.

"Your turn!" You said as you got in the room. "Thanks for watching it for me!"  
She scrambled out of the room.

You got on with putting lotion on and some shimmer around your eyes and arms. You definitely liked muggle makeup stuff, which you got at that wizarding village.

Finally you took the dress and put it on. When you looked at the mirror, you were stunned. You actually looked...pretty.

Christina came in with only a bath towel wrapped around herself. When you saw you, sle almost let the towel go and she hadn't closed the door.

Suddenly, you saw Malfoy pass the door and do a doubletake. _EWWW! Draco! She's your cousin!_

_  
_He must have established that too becuase he turned away looking very frustrated. You rushed to get the door closed behind Christina.

"someone will rip that towel away if you aren't careful!" You growled to her.

It was like she was in a trance.

"You look really pretty Ileana." You could actually believe her today.

The beige/ivory dress was a good color that made your tanned body look good. And it hugged your every curve. You blushed.

"Thanks."

"You want me to do your hair? OH! I've got the perfect thing!" She looked happy to help and you really couldn't say no to a fashionista.

"Sure."

She got dressed in her dress, which was a white dress with an empire waist or whatever it's called. It stopped around midthigh and it looked really pretty on her. She pulled your hand and dragged you to the bathroom. You were worried that people would see you, but there was nobody in the common room. When you got to the restroom, she slammed the door and got out her wand. You were kind of scared, but you trusted her entirely. She recited a spell, that you didn't catch the name of, and your hair turned wavy. She pulled it up and tied it with this really cute hairtie, which appeared out of nowhere. She just left your bangs where they were.

BANGBANGBANG

"Get out of there! You took long enough already!" A girl shrieked. Sienna.

"Ah, Fuck off!" Christina shouted.

You heard and felt another *BANG* Then you heard her screaming and storming away. Christina pulled her bangs back and pinned them down. Then, she used another unknown spell to you, to streak her hair light blue.

You opened the door slowly and crept back to your room. You pulled out your makeup and told Christina you would do it for her.

When you finished, She said she absolutely adored it.

"All right then. Time to go." you said shakily.

"Oh yeah. Ready?" Christina replied.

"As ready as I'll ever be." And you smiled very small.

She linked arms with you. You both left the room and went down the stairs.

"Where are you meeting your escort?" She asked you.

"Bottom of the staircase facing the Great Hall."

"Really? Who is he?"

"George."

"Oh." She said in a small voice.

"Oh, what?" You asked, you wanted to get the news out of her before you arrived down there.

"Oh... me too." She said, wincing for your reaction.

"YOU'RE MEETING GEORGE TOO?!" You shouted. _I can't believe it. That conniving little freak!_

_  
_"No, no. I'm meeting my date there too."

"Oh." _Phew._ That relieved you. "That's cool. At least we don't have to separate." You said cheerfully.

The whole time you were conversing, you hadn't stopped walking.

So, pretty soon you were at the bottom of the staircase facing the Great Hall.  
You saw George, and he looked great. He had a black original tux with a striped white/gray tie.

You then saw Fred next to him, who looked like he was shocked. He was looking at Christina with full intensity. To your amazement Christina was blushing.

"Fred, stop staring at her! Her escort is going to come and knock you over the head! And who is she to you anyways?"

Fred replied, flabbergasted. "She's my date."

Your jaw dropped, like seriously, to the ground.


	19. That Dress

**Author's note - yes, it has been awhile. my apologies. all right. i've been pretty darn busy, ___ but anyways, enough with the notes , i'll let you read the next story in peace. my apologies again.**

"And you never told me?!" You roared at them, causing a few other students to look over at you, scared. "How did you two meet anyway?"

This was the weirdest thing you ever laid eyes on. It was an actual real Slytherin, meaning she's never actually talked to anyone outside of Slytherin. Kind of like Malfoy but better mannered and all that. She just keeps to herself you know?

They were pretty good at keeping secrets though.

Christina walked towards Fred and grabbed his hand. "During Christmas Break. Sorry I didn't tell you. We've been meeting secretly and all this whole time. I went to their new store and all and it's pretty nice. You should check it out sometime. Seeing as the last time you went to Hogsmeade, that jackass was being an ass and you ran back to the castle before the day was over." She spoke the truth.

"I'm more shocked than mad. And I'm glad you found someone I actually approve of." She seemed to brighten up.

"Well ladies, shall we?" George asked you two.

You looked at Christina and she looked back at you.

"We shall." You linked arms with George and Christina did the same with Fred.

You heard Fred say, "Wow. You look so beautiful tonight." Christina blushed a deep crimson.

Usually she was the one that talked back and everything. Oh boy. You were happy someone could actually make her feel nervous and everything.

_I wonder where Draco is… WAIT WHAT?! NO I DON'T! I've got a perfect guy standing right in front of me!_ And with that, you turned your attention to George.

"You look ravishing tonight too. When I first saw you, I swear you were like, glowing." You smiled. _Yeah, so much better than stupid MALFOY!_ "Thanks George. And I might like to say you look quite handsome tonight."

"Ah, you don't have to lie."

"I'm not lying."

You had made it to the entrance of the Great Hall. Some people were already inside. There was a circle around those that were already dancing to the slow song.

"All right. Let's go." Fred said confidentally to Christina. She nodded and he led her right to the middle of the dancefloor.

"Would you like to dance?" George had bowed to you and stuck out his right hand.

_He's such a gentleman._

"I would love to." You replied, curtsying and taking his hand.

He beamed and you both walked into the center. You could tell that the people surrounding you were confused. Two Slytherin girls paired each with a Gryffindor guy? What was this world coming to? You just danced like there was no tomorrow.

**-Draco's POV-**

"Draco! Are you ready yet?!" Sienna seemed to scream though you had your room door closed AND locked.

"Almost done." You replied, not very happy.

You had had to resort to her after you realized that Ileana would probably not even look at you, if you had asked her. _Wonder who's going to be the lucky guy…_

You heard her walk away and then three sharp bangs on a door somewhere close by. _Probably the restroom. Sienna's been in one of her moods._

Then there was no more banging and you finished getting dressed. You had on a regular black with white striped tux on and a green and silver tie, representing Slytherin. You opened the door as you heard another one open. You saw Christina and Ileana come out and you ducked behind your door.

_She looks amazing! Why did I have to mess this up? She gets to go with this lucky guy and I'm stuck with the whore. Can't she just be a leech on someone else now? It's getting really tiring for me._

Her dress seemed to hug every curve and you couldn't stop yourself from staring.

_Wait a minute… That's the dress I gave her! AUGHH! I'm such a stupid git! Now she's going to be dancing with another guy in that dress. I'm a no good loser that actually deserves Sienna._

You heard footsteps and stood up straighter.

"Oh. You're done. Ready?" Sienna said, gripping your arm.

"Must you hang on so tight?" You asked her. It felt like your skin was gonna peel off soon.

She let a little loose, but still hung on like she'd collapse on the ground at any moment.

You two made your way down to the Great Hall. When you got inside, (finally. Sienna had been talking to you the WHOLE WAY DOWN.) you saw Ileana dancing with one of the Weasley twins.

_No way! I would never have thought that one day I would be jealous of those muggleloving, redhaired Weasels. _You also spied Christina dancing with the other Weasley twin. Most of the people around them looked very confused. _Most likely because there's the awkward pair, two pairs!, of a Slytherin and Gryffindor._

Sienna had stopped walking. "Draco?"

"What?" You managed to say out loud.

"What are you looking at?"

"I'm just looking at the decorations that's all."

She did not seem very convinced, but whatever. Sienna tugged on your arm and she made you dance with her. You had come really close to Ileana a dozen times, but it looked like she only had eyes for the Weasel. _What have I gotten myself into?_

The dance lasted about six hours, with you trying to keep up with Sienna. But when you couldn't you went to sit in a chair. You know you shouldn't have kept looking at her, but you couldn't help it. She looked absolutely graceful in that dress and shoes.

_Most likely borrowed from Christina. She doesn't seem like the type to have many high heels._ She was a girly girl, but simple, just how you liked her. You spotted Sienna coming toward you, so you had to turn to her.

"Come on. Let's dance. It's like the last song." She whined.

"All right. But I'm through after this." She seemed mad, but she still dragged you to the dancefloor. Just as you got on the floor, you saw Ileana and the Weasel walk outside.

_I'll never get her back. But I at least have to talk to her and straighten things out._


	20. Pain

**Author's note - oh wow! it's been over a month now! i'm dreadfully sorry! but yeah, school was getting to be really busy and everything. so many tests and star testing and then ap testing. crazyy. so much work. but now, i think i can get back to uploading. i'll upload two today. thanks for sticking with the story, if you have (:**

_FredWeaslysFutureWife - I'd like to first say, thanks for reading & I'm glad you like it. Second, I don't want to say anything that will give the ending away, but i really hope you like this story, whether or not Ileana and George get together =/_

_LuLu-fifi - I'm glad you like it (: Thanks for reading. I hope i don't disappoint. LOL, cute. yeah totally! I agree with you!_

**-Ileana's POV.-**

The dance lasted about six hours, but you went outside for the last hour and sat there with George on a bench. You didn't see Malfoy once. Even though a tiny bit of you had wanted to see what he looked like.

"I have something to tell you." George suddenly said, facing you.

"Oh yeah! That's right. What is it?"

"I like you Ileana." He said, looking down at his shoes.

"Aw, I like you too George." _How adorable._

He looked back up. "No. I mean, I really really like you."

"Oh." _Oh no. This is not good. I don't like him. Do I? But what about Malfoy? I'm missing that spark with him. That I have with Malfoy. Even if I can't be with Malfoy, I can't be with George. It would hurt him too much if he ever found out I only ever loved him like a brother and…a best friend. _"I'm so so sorry Geoge." You definitely did not want to hurt him.

"Oh." It was his turn to say it in a small voice. He looked so depressed. _I hope he won't dwell on this forever._

You both sat there for about another 10 minutes more.

"Would you like to go now?" He asked you, cutting the silence.

"Yeah, sure."

He had reached for your hand, but swiftly pulled it back. Thinking you hadn't seen it, he stood up and looked to the inside of the Great Hall.

_Poor George_. He walked you down to the Slytherin common room.

"Here you are. Good night." He had made to leave, but you stopped him. You reached up to kiss him on the cheek, but he stopped you. You looked up at him quizzically. He looked really pained. "Don't." Then, he left and this time he didn't let you stop him.

"Good night." You reply, though you didn't think he could hear you now.

"Mudbloods." That was your password, which you hated beyond reason.

When you entered you saw a group of people sitting in a circle. It seemed they had turned in early. You spied Sienna and Draco before you hurried back to your room. Of course you still had feelings for him, but whatever he said about you and him was obviously bullshxt. He had changed…for the worse.

You took off your dress and changed into your pajamas. Then, you went to the restroom to wash off the makeup. When you went back to the room, the people were still sitting around talking and playing some sort of game. You hoped they wouldn't make a lot of noise because you wanted to sleep already.

You awoke the next day to a bright light which was shining down onto your face.

"Ugh." You groaned. You opened your eyes and saw that the curtains were opened. "Who the heck opened the curtains on a Sunday? Why don't they just let me sleep in?" You looked at the clock and it read 10:00 AM. When you looked around the room, you noticed that you were the only left in the room.

At least today was Sunday. No classes! _How will I spend my day?_

You decided to go hang out with Harry and them. However, it took you a while to find them.

They were in the library, probably under Hermione's rule. You smiled.

"Hey you guys." You said brightly.

"Ileana." They nodded at you. _All I get is a nod?_

"What are you guys up to?" You asked them.

"Oh. We're just studying for potions. Hermione reckons it since our essays weren't top of the notch." Ron said, without looking up. _Oh, well they're no fun._

You did NOT want to stay here all day.

"All right, then. I'll catch you guys later." You started for the door. Then, decided that you would pick a book out to read. It would pass time quickly. You skimmed around the whole library before you noticed that you didn't think any of the books would make light reading. Sighing, you left, but not before you looked over your shoulder to see if they were done yet. No luck.

You were a pretty good student. Slytherins seemed to have that luck. Except for those two goons that followed Malfoy, like everywhere. It came with your genes. You don't study a lot, but you get excellent grades. You also got your homework finished pretty fast.

"Fine. I'll just go and finished homework up. Nothing else to do anyway." You said to yourself, frustrated that you resorted to homework on Sunday.

"I don't think she's right in the head, this one. Muttering to herself." Someone said in a familiar voice, coming from behind you.


	21. A Yearning

**Author's Note - Hello. Yes, updated the next day ! Awesome. Hope you like this chapter also.**

_Lulu-fifi - Thank you, thank you. Oh, well, where i live, i think i uploaded in the afternoon on saturday. California time (; But, i do get up at 10 AM on Sundays. Church. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter as well._

"Draco Malfoy! Shut the eff up!"

He gasped dramatically. Pretending to write on a piece of paper, he said, Name…Ileana Lasko…Reason for punishment…_swearing _at young, pretty, hot, sexy boy Draco Malfoy…punishment…"

Just then an owl flew over the top of your heads and landed on the floor. It was looking up at you and sticking out its leg which had a letter attached to it. You reached down to untie it and it flew off to the Owlery before it left for home again.

You noticed that the handwriting looked remarkably like your mother's. You couldn't take chances and you definitely didn't want Malfoy to know where they were hiding because…well, you know.

So, you ran off to the dorm before Malfoy could get a chance to tell you off or whatever he was about to do.

You were out of breath by the time you sat on your bed. You couldn't wait any longer though and unrolled the parchment.

_Dearest Ileana,_

_I hope you are well. I've been worried sick about you. I know you're all right if you send me an owl within five days' time. I'm sorry I didn't write you sooner. But we needed time to settle in. Your dad's got a job now. Andrew is going to muggle school. I'm sure it will be a nice change for him. I stay home and guard the house, but I'm pretty sure we're safe here. How's school? Teachers are nice? Friends? Tell me all about. Remember five days' time. If you don't, I'm going to go get you. We'll see each other soon!_

_Love from, _

_Mum, Dad, and Andrew_

Knowing your brother, he probably put up a fight about going to muggle school. You couldn't help, but laugh. Your mum said five days' time, but you knew that she would probably be waiting for the reply by tomorrow. So, you decided to put her out of her misery.

*BANG*

The door swung open and hit the wall. It was Pansy. Speaking of Pansy, you hadn't seen her since a few days after Christmas.

"What are you looking at, Lasko?" She rasped.

"I was just wondering why they let a pig reenter the school."

"Fuck off." And she went back to unpacking the trunk she had brought in. You hadn't noticed it at first because she was so big. She had blocked the whole trunk from view.

You took a quill and parchment and decided to go outside.

Sitting under Your Tree, you started writing a reply.

_Dear Mum, Dad, and Andrew,_

_I'm doing really well. It's pretty fun here. I've made loads of friends. The teachers are very nice. There was the Yule Ball yesterday. It was totally awesome! I can't believe you are sending Andrew to muggle school! He put up a fight didn't he? It's his last year too! You should have mercy on him or something. I wish I was with you guys. I miss you all so much. I'll go visit you, I promise!_

_Love,_

_Ileana_

_P.S. I'll ask Dumbledore to get me there or something. He seems like he could make anything happen._

You rolled the parchment up and trudged back inside. You went to the Owlery to find Shadows.

You had just coaxed her down when someone came barging in. Seriously.

"Oh great. We've got Lasko in here." Malfoy sneered.

He seemed to do a lot of that these days.

_But who cares? No one. Oh, except for his girlfriend, Sienna._

You finished tying the letter to Shadows and had sent him off. You had ignored Malfoy for the whole time. It must have been a new record.

You almost made it out the door before Malfoy caught your wrist.

"Miss me?" He said, yearning in his voice.

_YES!- what? NO! NO NO!_

"Yeahno." You said really quickly, "I mean no. I don't miss you, you fag." You summoned all the hate you could.

You tore your hand away from him and ran down to where there was peace and quiet.

**-Draco's POV-**

She had run off to who knows where. After she had read the letter, she had smiled, then turned pale. _It must be from her parents._

You walked down to the Slytherin rooms, until you saw Pansy coming out of the door.

You didn't want her to come bombard you with questions and everything. Yeah, you had a few Pansy-free weeks and it was really nice. You wished you could get rid of Sienna too, but she was harder to get rid of.

You decided to go see your owl at the Owlery and write a letter to your mother demanding why she hadn't sent you treats since Christmas yet.

You barged in, seriously, you had pushed as hard as you could. You walked in and saw Ileana turn around to glare at whoever had disturbed her peace.

You couldn't help it, you were Draco Malfoy.

"Oh great. We've got Lasko in here." You drawled on. She ignored you.

You so wanted her to jump into your arms, but you knew that would be impossible. You even wanted her to scream at you or yell at you or something. That at least would show that she had noticed you at all.

You tied your letter and finished at about the same time as Ileana did. She briskly walked toward the door.

You couldn't stand it. "Miss me?" You asked her, hoping, yearning that she would say yes.

She seemed to be wrapped in her thoughts, but he stammered out, "Yeahno. I mean no. I don't miss you, you fag." She seemed to put all her hate towards you in those few sentences. She tore her hand away and stomped off.


	22. Can't Tell You, But I'll Protect You

**Author's Note - I've been good; updating for three days in a row. that's pretty darn good. Hahah, well, enough of this rubbish, hope you like this next installment. Sorry that these chapters are so short. I swear, they seem longer on Word Doc -_____-x**

**-Ileana's POV-**

The next day was lessons once more. But there was an announcement during breakfast today.

McGonagall's voice seemed to boom across the whole school, and that's saying something.

"Students in the sixth year are exempt from classes today for an apparition lesson in the Great Hall at one in the afternoon."

All the sixth years cheered while the others booed.

People passed by and you caught snippets of what they were talking about.

"I don't get it. I mean…"

"-one in the afternoon?"

"-miss classes for a whole day?"

"They start at one, so…"

Of course they were lowly fifth years and below. The seventh years wee okay with it since they had once been through it.

You were walking along the hallway when someone grabbed you and covered your eyes and pulled you away from the hallway.

This was probably your fourth time getting taken like this, so you just stayed calm. They couldn't kill you or anything. Because you wouldn't let them. It was hard, but you managed.

The person had stopped dragging you along.

"I don't seem to have the charms to make you go crazy anymore, huh?" Draco said.

You didn't reply. You stood there while he took his hands away.

He seemed to look at you sadly. He started to come closer and closer, but you backed away. The wall behind you made you stop. However, Malfoy kept going. He reached down to your hands and held them above your head.

Your heart was beating really fast and you could feel his heartbeats too because you were so close. You had fantasized about having him those close to you before, but this wasn't a dream; it was turning into a nightmare.

He was moving his head towards yours. Your lips brushed, but at the last second, you turned quickly away.

This was not what should have happened between you two. What happened? Oh yeah, the stupid cheater went and started snogging and sexing up another girl. He didn't even seem one bit guilty.

You tried to stop them from coming, but this time you failed. Tears started forming in your eyes. You could tell that you were going to blow this time. You pushed him away so hard, he had almost fallen over and knocked over a desk. His eyes were big.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?! I'm trying to forget about you! All those things you did to me! It hurts, y'know?! Don't come near me!"

He had started to move closer again, but he stopped in his tracks.

"One minute you're just plain impossible to get along with! Then, the next, I'm debating that you're just the best guy around and then the next you start snogging another girl! And I start saying I'm really liking you! But during those times, I don't even know what you are doing! You're so secretive! I trusted you! When we were together, you barely told me anything! Then you start glaring at me like I just came out of a dumpster or something really crappy! But you know what though?! I'm through with you! You make me feel like shit when I don't have any idea what is going through your mind! I just can't take it anymore!" You had used your most loudest outside voice. No doubt there would be people within a one mile radius that could hear you loud and clear.

It felt like a weight had been lifted off your shoulder. Everything you had wanted to say, you had said.

But, just like that, he came over so fast that you didn't even see him move. He took you into a big, deep hug and it wasn't just any hug. It felt like you two really fit. It felt like he was pouring out his soul to you.

But you really couldn't handle it though. You pushed away again, but this time, the waterworks were on.

You started bawling and you ran at Draco and started hitting his chest. You felt him slightly cringe, but he didn't do anything to move. You could feel his abs straining to work against your muscles that were hitting him.

All the times he had been sweet to you, the memories flashed in front of your face. Your hand was hurting by now, but you didn't care. You kept hitting and all the anger came out of you. You stopped and collapsed to the ground, still crying. You felt the necklace he had given you.

"Why?" You said in a really low, whisper voice.

"I-I-can't… tell you." He said in a quieter whisper. "But…I'll always protect you." Then, he walked away. Leaving you as alone as you have never felt before.


	23. Finally, The Truth

**Author's Note - Hello. I'm doing this before I start homework [x feel special, that's right. jk . Hope you like this, sorry my chapters are so short. And yes, I realized that I said that yesterday also.**

_Lulu-fifi - Thanks for the review. I am very happy that you like the updates and what not. _

It had been two months since your encounter with Draco. Yes, you started calling him that again. You felt that ever since that day, you didn't really hate him anymore.

After he had left, you sort of felt like you lost everything, but stopped crying. And when you went to the lessons for apparition, you didn't see him anywhere. They owled your results for the apparition test two weeks ago. You had passed! Everything was fine, except for one part; Draco.

Now he seemed to ignore you altogether. When you passed him in hallways, he didn't even look up at you. During classtime, he sat facing the front the whole time. If he accidentally tripped you, or something like that, he kept on walking. It was like you were invisible. No, worse. It was like you didn't even exist.

At least you had friends. They were supportive and made you laugh. But sometimes that wouldn't even work.

Today you were sitting on your bed when an owl tapped on your window. You nearly jumped out of your skin. You got up to open the window. It was a very beautiful light brown owl. It almost purred when you started petting it and stroking it. Tied to its leg was a pretty piece of parchment.

_Meet me at the Astrology Tower tonight at 11._

You had seen this handwriting before, like once upon a dream, but you really couldn't remember. Looking at the clock, you saw that it was only 5:30. Classes had ended about 2 hours ago. You were in the room finishing your homework and whatnot. You wewre just completing your potions essay when you fell asleep.

You awaoke to darkness all around you. You glanced down and saw you had slept on your homework. There was a small puddle of drool in the middle of the parchment.  
_Ewurgh. Great. I have to start all over again. Snape would not like it if I handed him a slobbery essay. Even if I am in his house._

_  
_Glitter caught your eye. It was a letter.

"OH SHIT!" You remembered that you had to meet someone.

"Whassamattuhh? Whosgetttinggkeeled?" You seemed to have woken up Pansy.

_No wonder it's all dark! The curtains closed._

_  
_You opened the curtains and the light from the moon just washed across your face. You looked over at Pansy. She had gone back to sleep. Your clock said that you had about 12 minutes to get to the tower. You also had to hide and not get caught. People talked about a mean old caretaker, but you haven't even seen him once. You quietly put on shoes that wouldn't make a lot of noise. You exited through the statue and continued to be silent.  
You didn't meet anything or anybody on the way. It had taken you about 8 minutes and you would reach the tower in another minute or so. You lifted the hatch and closed it gently behind you.

There was a shadow of a person standing near the balcony place.

He turned when you closed the hatch.

"Draco?" You whispered.

"I wanted to give you a chance to know what I was going through. Am still going through technically."

_Why couldn't he have told me before? Now in the middle of the night! And if we get busted!..._

_  
_He held up a bottle of creamy, pearl substance. "It's veritaserum."

"The truth-telling potion?" You asked quizzically.

"Yeah." He popped the cap and downed it in one gulp. "Now, you can ask me anything and you'll know I'm telling the truth."

"Okay." You said quietly.

Becuase his parents were Death Eaters, you desired to know about what they wanted with you. But there was one question that had been bothering you since your mum sent you a letter.

"Do you know where my parents are?"

It seemed that the real Draco was trying really hard to refrain from telling the truth.

"Now why would I-no."

You sighed with relief. At least they were still safe.

"What does You-Know-Who want with me?"

"I can't- He wants you to marry the 'prince', which should be me sometime soon and keep rising to power. Soon, you'll have a baby boy who will be raised by himself. New generations of Dark Magic will be born."

"But why me?"

"How should he- Becuase him and your grandfather go way back. When he was in the orphanage, he met a boy, his only friend. They promised to be there for each other. However, his friend, your grandfather, Brian, died after his wife gave birth to your father. Aurors had shased him for quite some time. Becuase he resisted, there was no other way to stop him. Your father grew up with his mother, your grandmother, who fed him many different stories. None were the solid truth. Soon, he went to school, yada-yada-yada. Then, you were born. Here were two very respected babies. Or they would become very respected people in the wizarding world. The Dark Lord made sure of it.

You knew who the two people were, but you wanted the names confirmed.

"Who were the two babies?"

"I don't think- me and you." He looked away.

So, he had kept a promise to your grandfather. Now, you had to marry, well, not necessarily, just make a baby with Draco. It was such a shock to hear this. You didn't want to be anything to You-Know-Who. You just wanted to love someone who could love you back and then live happily ever after. Well, as close as you could get in the wizarding world.

You didn't want to talk about this subject anymore. So, you moved on.

"How come you wouldn't let me understand you? You and your family? And everything that went on with you." You muttered under your breath. "I could have helped you deal with them."

"I was not- Becuase I'm ashamed of it. I wish I could make my own decisions. Instead of my father thrusting upon me demands and orders.

_So, that's why._

_  
_"Are you really related to Christina?" It really didn't seem possible.

"Yes. Her mother and my mother were sisters. The official statement to everybody was that my grandmother gave birth to three daughters, when she actually had four. The fourth, Christina's mother, was a rebel. Didn't want to become a Death Eater. She fled. Never was found, but she had Christina, who was raised in secret. Now she comes here."

"But isn't she in danger at this school?"

"Come on. We're talking about Dumbledore. The Dark Lord wouldn't even try."

"Draco. What if he heard you say that?"

"I would probably be dead and buried near the center of the earth."

You had never known that about Christina. She always seemed so glamorous and put-together. So you didn't think her family life was that bad. She definitely had it bad. On to another subject. This would make your hair stand on end.

"Do you really like me?"

"I didn't- Yes." He gasped and actually blushed. This was no doubt and awkward moment becuase Draco Malfoy, stays with one girl for the rest of his life? What a hoot!

You didn't really need to know more...except...

"What would you do if I left you forever?"

"I would do anything and everything to get you back. Even if it involved death."

He didn't seem to stutter this time.


	24. Comes Naturally I Guess

**Author's Note - Hello, Hello. I may or may not be able to update tomorrow. I'll be pretty busy, but if I do get a chance. Well, you'll know won't you (; Enjoy this chapter. At least, I hope you will.**

After everything he did to you, you would have thought to never go back to him.

Just goes to show how much your heart and mind are different.  
When you asked that last question, it was already 12:15. You had to get back before anybody came up and found you both.

_What should I do?_ All this new really came as a big knocker to you.

You kind of just went limp and just fell down. Draco came over to you and pulled you up. He led you over to the balcony and sat you down, leaning against the wall. He sat down next to you and wrapped his arm around you.

It was a little bit chilly. It was so comfortable like this. Too bad the whole school couldn't see the sweet side of Draco.

"Let's go back. I'm craving a bed." You said, rubbing your back which was sore.

"I'll be your bed." Draco replied, sounding way too seductive for his own good. He obviously didn't want to leave.

You looked up at him and traced his cheekbone, making your way down to his jawbone and lips. You traced his lips with such care. When you were done, you let your hand fall to your side and kept looking at him. He used his lips to trace a trail of kissed goingfrom your shoulder up to your neck. Then closer and closer to your lips. He was kissing the corner of your lips, repeatedly. You couldn't stand it.

"Just kiss me." You whispered.

He bought your lips up to meet his. You kissed hungrily, but with such passion, you thought you two would burn up. Draco brought his hand to your hair and slowly made his way down your back. He cupped your face with the other hand while you searched his body. You felt his bare hand go under your shirt and trace your curves. You both came up for air, but continued again, groping at each other. This went on for about another half hour or so.

But then you heard a sound. You both pulled away immediately, however, reluctantly.

"What was that?" You asked, nervously glancing around.

"Stay still and be quiet." Draco got up and peered around the wall you were leaning against. "There isn't anybody there." He said, but you could tell he also wasn't very sure.

"I think we should go back Draco." You started to button up your shirt because he had unbuttoned it before.

"All right." He said, reluctantly buttoning his shirt also.  
You both stood up and tiptoed back down all the stairs leading to the dorms.  
You were just outside the common room when a light hit you both, coming from opposite you.

"Mr. Malfoy!? Ms. Lasko?! What are you doing wandering around at this hour?!"  
Mcgonagall's voice seemed to have multiplied a hundred times.

"We were just...just..." You gave up on trying hard on an excuse. But Draco came to your rescue.

"She wasn't feeling good professor. So, I accompanied her to the hospital wing to get fixed up. Madame Pomfrey said we could leave." He didn't seem nervous that the both of you had been caught.

She looked pretty convinced though. "Ah, very well. In you go now." She said the password and you both entered.

When the door closed behind you, Draco laughed.

"That old woman is so clueless. She couldn't even tell I was lying."

"For a second, I couldn't either." You squeaked out.

You wanted to go to bed because tomorrow you had to return to lessons with your finished potions essay, which you had previously drooled on.

"Are you tired?" He asked you.

"Yeah. I've got hard lessons tomorrow. Our tests are coming up too. Why aren't you busy studying? Even I'm studying and that's something."

"It just comes naturally I guess." He said, smirking.

_And here come the smirks again._

_  
_"Good night." You both walked into your separate rooms.

Today you couldn't really concentrate because Draco kept looking at you. It felt like he was going to take you right then and there, but he disappeared after every class so quickly, but appeared in the next class before you.

_I wonder what he's up to..._ He seemed to be mysterious and he could NOT STOP SMIRKING!

After classes he disappeared once again and you headed to your room.

At around 5:30, you felt a tap on your window. You saw that it was Draco's owl. You opened your window and let it in.  
"And how are you today?" You said to the owl. It cooed quite beautifully. You pulled the parchment and it flew off.

_Meet me in front of the Room of Requirement at 10._

_Great. Only about four more hours to go!_

_  
_It was 9:50 before you knew it and you tried not getting caught again.

You made it to the Room of Requirement with no trouble.

A shadow came from your right and you saw Draco standing there.

"Ready?" He asked you, a gleam in his icy blue eyes.

"Sure." You replied unsteadily.

He started pacing and a door appeared. He took your hand.

"Close your eyes for me?"

You reluctantly closed your eyes and tried very hard not to peek.

When you heard the door close behind you, you turned to your left, but not opening your eyes.

"No peeking." You stared ahead and held your chin up high, showing him that you were better than that to start peeking on your own accord.

You heard shifting then silence.

"You can open them now." What you saw left you breathless.

You saw two four poster beds, but king size with red satin bed sheets (yes, i know. how original). It was decorated to look like a bedroom...for two.

"It's great. But what's it for?"

He smirked and kept pushing you slowly back until you fell on top of the bed.

"Nevermind." You blushed so many different shades of red that you probably looked like a broken red traffic light. (Yes, apparently, you know what they are (; )

You scooted toward the head of the bed and Draco followed you upwards.

He looked like a predator hunting down his prey. But in a good way and instead of leaving you scared. It left you quite red in the face.


	25. Coming Out

**Author's Noted - Hello. Okay. Less busy now. Just these last two days. I had a dance concert. So, yes. Anyways, here is the next chapterr ! Enjoy.**

_Lulu-fifi - Yes! Well, that's how the story goes. What's it for, is right. Haha. Thanks for reading; your reviews are definitely appreciated!_

_Ceceila - Wow. Thanks XD I'm glad you like it! Yay. Yes, i know. it's not fair, we never really get to hear about him in the books. Hmm, as for other stories, I recommend the ones that are in my favorite stories. So far, my favorite is We Learned The Sea. That was a really goood story, I actually cried x( So, yeah. If you want anymore recommendations (:_

He started kissing you, beginning at your calf and moving up to your neck. Once again he stopped at the corner of your mouth.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" He hesitated and smiled. "Again?"

"I don't know Draco." He had no idea how much you wanted to say yes, but everything he did…

"I promise I'll be good this time."

You thought about it really hard ( okay not really ) and you knew exactly what to say. "Yes, Draco." You kissed him full on the lips and he kissed back. He grazed your lips with his tongue and you let him in. Your tongues both searching inside each other's mouths and occasionally he would nibble the bottom of your lip, making you giggle.

You two continued kissing. Then, he made to unbutton your shirt. You didn't stop him. He lifted the shirt, while you were doing this same to him, trying hard not to break the connection you had. You both took each other's clothes off with care, trying not to ruin the moment.

"Are you a virgin?" He asked in a whisper kiss.

"Um…"

"You can tell me."

"Um…yeah I am." You could feel a blush creeping up into your cheeks.

"Are you nervous?"

"Not really..."

"I'll be gentle, I promise."

"You're just brimming with promises, aren't you?"

"Mmm."

When it happened, he held you carefully and whispered many sweet and erotic things in your ear that he would probably never say in public. It hurt at first, but Draco went slow for you and soon you were feeling pleasure.

Afterwards, he held you close as you both fell asleep on one bed.

_I wish we could get rid of the other bed and make this one a tad bit bigger._ You thought when you were almost asleep.

All of a sudden you heard a little pop and felt a little shift. You opened your eyes and saw that your wish had come true.

**-Draco's POV-**

You opened your eyes slowly. You saw Ileana on your right. She was facing you, while you had your right arm around her waist. You used your left arm to prop up your head.

She looked so peaceful with her softened features. You traced your fingers across her face. You heard heavier breathing and smirked.

_So, you're awake are you?_ You started tracing down her cheeks, to her neck, to the shoulders and kept going down. She was breathing even heavier now.

_How cute. When you have no idea that I know you're awake._

You bent down to 'kiss' her, but you turned to whisper in her ear.

"I know you're awake."

She opened her eyes. You loved her eyes. They weren't just one color. They were light brown/hazel with green specks around them.

_I sound like a sappy romance dud._ You thought while gazing into her hypnotic eyes.

"What's today?" She asked, rubbing her eyes to get awake.

"Saturday."

"Oh. That's good."

You thought about it. Yeah, cause you didn't want to get up for classes.

_Wait a minute…I feel like I have something to do today…_

"What time is it?" She asked again.

You glanced at a clock that you had just noticed there.

"It's 9:30." And it seemed to race into your head.

"OH SHIT! WE HAVE A QUIDDITCH GAME TODAY!" And it would be starting at ten.

"Ileana, I have to go change. You can stay here if you want."

"No, I'll come." You both got your clothes and put them back on.

"Draco… It's gunna be weird. We're both wearing our robes and stuff. We don't even have classes. They'll suspect something."

Then, she looked over at a chair and there seemed to be extra clothes for both of you.

"Oh yay!" You watched her change half the time, while you were putting on your extras. _Perfect fit. And she'll definitely be glad she has new clothes._

You opened the door and watched it disappear behind you.

**-Ileana's POV-**

You watched as the door closed behind you and disappear.

Draco was holding your hand the whole time you ran back down to the rooms. You had spent about 15 minutes changing and Draco had to go to the changing rooms to meet with the other players. But before he could leave, someone shouted your name near the Great Hall, where there were a lot of people already heading to the pitch.

"Ileana!"

It was Christina. Behind her was Fred.

You cocked an eyebrow. "So, I see you two are coming out with your relationship now."

"Yup. I'm gunna treat her like the devilish princess she really is." Fred said with a wide smile.

Christina flashed a blinding smile to the three of you.

"No, I don't think that's right." She started to say. You saw Fred's smile fade just a bit, as Christina kept talking. "I think Ileana's the princess, she IS with Draco, the _Slytherin Prince_-"

"Yeah. That's about right." You heard Draco say from next to you. He grinned.

"Well, _excuse me, Mr. Slytherin Prince_, I was talking here. What was I saying?" She said. "Oh yeah, I think Ileana's the princess here, so there might be copyright problems. It's best if you treat me like a goddess."

You all laughed.

The good thing about this encounter? Draco didn't even seem to be one bit bothered with the presence of **Fred**.


	26. To Hogsmeade

**Author's Note - Wow, thanks to everyone who reviewed. It's pretty inspiring sometimes. It's just great. Thanks. So, here's the next chapter. Hope you like it (:**

_Jaunius - Thanks for the review. & wow! really ?! That's so awesome. I've never had someone ask if they could translate my story. That's great. Of course you can translate it into chinese. Thanks for the review! _

**-Ileana's POV-**  
The quidditch game was all right. Slytherin was leading at first, but then Harry caught the snitch and since they were 10 points up, won.

You saw Draco on his broom, muttering and giving people glares if they dared to look up at him. You waited outside the changing rooms for him. He was one of the last to come out.

"Hey, good game, D." You told him, flashing your I'm-the-best-girlfriend-you-ever-had-because-I-care smile. You had suddenly called him D. You thought it made him seem so American gangster-ish.

He must have thought the same because he smirked, but covered it up.

"It would have been better if Potter hadn't started pushing and shoving. Oh! And not to mention, muttering comments about my family." He was pretty angry. "Seriously. It's not like he has one himself, so how would he know?"

You couldn't stand him making comments like that about your friends. No matter how much he hated them.

"That was way out of line, Draco." He looked away. "It's just a game. We have next year and I'm sure you'll win next time."

"But we lost the Cup again this year. Ever since Potter showed up, we've been losing it!"

"Oh, come on. It's not the end of the world."

"And how would you know of we'll win next year?"

"Because I have the greatest quidditch player/boyfriend in the world."

That seemed to cheer him up.

"Come on." You piped up. "I think we should go do something today."

He looked quizzically at you. "Like what?"

"Oh…I don't know…I'm feeling very trouble-maker-ish right now. Let's go to Hogsmeade!"

"And how, may I ask, are we going to do that?"

"I think I know just the way." You said, giving him your evil smile.

"Hey Fred! Hey George! I've come to ask a favor." You trilled, as you found them near the entrance to the Great Hall.

"What is it?" George asked you. He was still a gentleman and knew how to make you blush just by looking at you.

"Can you show me how to get to Hogsmeade?"

"I see someone's a bit daring today." Fred looked over at Draco. Draco gave him a nod and turned the other way. Fred seemed shocked.

He leaned down to whisper to you. "Wow. Real shocker. He isn't even making fun of us today. Real nice fellow. Kidding. But he's actually not that bad."

George leaned from your other side. "He hasn't done anything bad to you, has he?" He looked concerned, but you just shook your head. He glanced over and saw that Draco was just minding his business. "You know, Ileana? You've really changed him. It's kind of weird, seeing a lovey dovey Malfoy and a nice Draco."

That was true and you could live with it.

"So how 'bout it? You helping me?"

"Not only are we helping, we're coming with!" After Draco turned around and gave them a glare, George said, "But we won't be staying with you! We're just getting our shop cleaned up!" To which Draco looked pleased and turned around again. George winked at you, and you giggled.

**-Draco's POV-**

You decided to let Ileana go about her business. The Weasleys weren't all that bad. They were purebloods, which helped you to respect them, no matter how little you did. A thought occurred to you.

Tomorrow was Ileana's birthday! Maybe that's why she wanted to go to Hogsmeade.

"Not only are we helping, we're coming with!" You turned around and glared at them. You wanted privacy with Ileana and you didn't want them to be there the whole entire time.

Then Fred, or was it George, said "But we won't be staying with you! We're just getting our shop cleaned up!"

_That's better. I want my quality time with Ileana_. You looked pleased and turned back around.

But not before you got an idea. She would definitely love a party! The thing was, most of her friends were in Gryffindor, with the exception of Christina, and such. That would be a hard task to just find them, let alone actually talk to them. But you decided you would do it, for Ileana.

After a few more minutes, she came to stand by your side.

"Okay. We'll go in a few. We're waiting for Fred and George. They told us to wait here."

"Right." Silence, comforting silence, fell between you two and you started to make plans about the party in your mind. You could hear her fidgeting next to you. When Fred and George came back, she looked very nonplussed about something.

You put your hand around her waist, hoping she would smile. She gave you a small smile, but looked forward again.

_Okay. What did I do now?_

You leaned down to whisper to her, "So, your birthday's tomorrow."

"Yeah it is."

"Tell anyone yet?"

"Nope, only you." That made something in your stomach do a flip.

"Romantic evening for two?" You asked in a husky voice.

She looked at you and a terrible smirk came on, "Oh, you know it." You couldn't help, but smirk back.

Fred and George seemed to have stopped walking in front of you.

"Why are we stopping?" You asked.

"It seems we have a slight situation." One of the twins replied.

"And what would that be?"

"Snape's on the loose and looks like he keeps pacing back and forth in front of the entrance to the passage."

That was not good. This was a good chance for you to get something for Ileana. You were thinking of a bracelet. You gave her a necklace, which she was not wearing!, so you opted for something different this time.

"Then we offer a distraction!" Ileana piped up.

"Of course! You are more becoming everyday!" One of them said, sarcastically.

You wanted to ask which was which twin, but you didn't want to sound rude.

_Oh, who am I kidding? I'm Draco Malfoy. I haven't done been living up to my rep for so long._

"So, which one is Fred and which one is George?" Ileana giggled.

"The taller one is Fred. The cuter one is George."

_Did she just say cute?! Hello?! Right here?!_

"Got it." You growled out.

"But you know you're the one that I want. The hot, cute, adorable, sexy one."

_Of course I am._

"All right. Sorry to break you two lovebirds, but I found the perfect idea. We'll have to move fast." George said.

"So, what are we doing?" You and Ileana both asked at the same time.

Fred raised an eyebrow, while you two smiled at each other. "Wow. You two were made for each other, I swear."

"Fred. Just tell us what your ingenious plan is." Ileana said.

"Uh…Right!" Fred yelled out. "PEEVES!"


	27. Oh , What A Surprise

**Author's Note - My, Oh My. I am terribly full right now. So, i'm online. Though, i don't think that's supposed to make you skinnier (x quite the opposite actually . Hahah. Wells then. On with the updating. Here's next chapter. Fun!**

_Lulu-fifi - Definitely. You need Peeves to cause some trouble. Ahhh, well. People have to have fun. If there was only love ... Where would the fun & feelings be ? (:_

**-Draco's POV-**

"Peeves? That's your great plan?" You asked them, quite skeptically.

"They only listen to us chap. Calm down." One of them said.

"I thought only the Bloody Baron could control him…?"

"You may be smart, but you got no common sense." George said to you.

"Excuse me?"

"We are pranksters." Fred told us.

"Peeves is a prankster." George added.

"Pranksters plus prankster equals…"

"Double the trouble! Come on Draco!" Ileana seemed to get it.

"I got it."

You heard a whooshing sound and Peeves appeared above you four.

"The Weasels called/yelled/wanted/needed/begged for my presence?" The poltergeist had a sense of humor.

_Of course dimwit. It pranks people every day, every hour, every minute. Where else would the humor come from?_

"We want you to go distract Snape while we go to Hogsmeade." Fred explained.

"Ahh…yes. Good choice." He glided away.

You started walking toward the statue when you heard the loudest CRASH this side of the earth.

You started walking towards the corner, but not before you heard Snape let out a loud yell.

"BLOODY HELL! PEEVES! IF I FIND OUT YOU WERE BEHIND THIS, YOU WILL BE BANISHED FROM THIS SCHOOL FOREVER! I WILL NEVER LET YOU STAY!"

All four of you laughed. You heard him run off to the scene.

Fred and George told both of you to hurry and follow them to the statue.

They whispered a word and jumped into the hag's back. You jumped in after Ileana. George reached over you and tapped the little door and muttered a word you didn't quite catch. Then, it was all dark.

**-Ileana's POV-**

Then, it was all dark.

"So, who's got a wand?" You asked. The dark didn't scare you, but maybe it was because of the three guys surrounding you.

"Uh. I got one." That was Draco. "_Lumos_."

You heard it two more times and realized you were the only one who didn't bring their wand.

"It's okay. We'll totally just leave you here. In the dark." Fred said sarcastically.

"Mhmm sure. Well, Draco wouldn't leave me." You replied.

"You better be sure woman."

You saw them all look at each other with a malicious glint in their eyes.

"What are you guys-" You never finished your sentence.

"_Nox_." You heard them all say.

_Great. Just what I need._

Then, you felt someone place a hand on your butt and either pull or push you away. Your senses heightened and you felt a blush creep up your cheeks. Judging by the lips that fell on yours, you were being pulled closer to your 'attacker'. They kissed you softly and gently. But broke away when they heard George say, "_Lumos_."

You looked up and saw Draco smirking.

"All right, let's go." You heard Fred say and you unwillingly looked away and started walking.

Draco snaked his arm around your waist and you did the same. Soon you saw stairs in front of you that went up steeply.

"Stay here." Fred told all of you and he continued going up.

He opened a hatch and looked around himself. He told you all to follow. One by one you all climbed up the stairs and through the hatch. You could see that you were in a cellar of some sort.

"I'll make a distraction. You guys hide behind there and when he has his back turned, run up the stairs. You'll see that you're in Honeydukes. See you later. George." Fred had whispered nodding towards him.

You and Draco went over to the boxes that Fred had pointed to. When you were all situated in your places, George nodded his head. Fred made a box on his far left tilt over and many types of candy fell out of it. Outside you heard someone say, "What was that?"

Then, a door opened. It was most likely an assistant because that low, deep voice most certainly did not belong to him. He stooped down and started picking them ip and organizing them.

You saw Fred motion to you. You grabbed Draco's hand and pulled him up the stairs, gently and quietly.

Luckily the other workers were in the closet counting their inventory. You managed to get out the door by passing the many little kids that did not attend school yet.

You breathed in the fresh air when you got outside.

"Where to now?" Draco asked you.

"I really wanted to get candy from Honeydukes." You looked back longingly at the store where Fred and George had not yet emerged.

"Man. You sound like Crabbe and Goyle."

You rolled your eyes. "At least I don't look like them."

"Oh, Merlin, thank goodness no!" You started laughing at this. He was so cute when he was, mildly put, being 'mentally challenged'.

He narrowed his eyes at you, but you could see no hatred or anger in them. "You go look and I'm going to go look at Quidditch stuff."

"Oh fine." You agreed with him and set off towards Zonko's Joke Shop. You would report to the twins how the joke shop's sales were going.

**-Draco's POV-**

"Oh fine." You heard her say and she headed off to your right.

Of course you couldn't have really told her what your purpose was.

You wanted to buy that bracelet for her. You walked down the pavement looking for a good jewelry store.

Then, you spotted it. In the windows.

You looked down at a silver bracelet with the metal twisted on one side and a plate you could put the name on, on the other side.

_Perfect! She'll love it! It's absolutely perfect!_

You went inside and rang the little bell.

A man of about fifty-five came out of the little curtained doors. He looked quite terrified. You didn't know why. But the next second, the answer came, through the same curtained door.


	28. Somewhat Shocking Options

**Author's Note - Hello, hello. Good day to you all. I was picking up on fanfiction yesterday. I found another good one. Hermione/Draco pairing. Looooooove it. Okay, next chapter is up! Wooooooot.**

_Lyssak - Thanks, hahah. Reviews are so inspiring sometimes (; I hope you continue to like it._

**-Draco's POV-**

"Father? What are you doing here?" You asked, unbelieving.

Your father could not be standing here. In front of you. In this store.

"Yes, I am real! You don't have to scrutinize anymore!" He seemed quite outraged, but then his face relaxed and he put a disgusting smile onto his face.

_Oh no. He's got something to tell me. He never smiles like this._

"What are you doing here Draco?" He asked you sweetly.

"I'm buying a gift for a friend's birthday. What are you doing here?" You replied, asking him the same question.

"I always know where you are, Draco." _That is SO not comforting._

He seemed to be thinking about something.

"Uhh…" _I think I know where this is going to lead to._

"Oh my. That's good."

"What's good?"

"Draco. I propose two options for you."

You looked at him closely. "What are my options for what, exactly?"

"You will learn in due time Draco. Do not interrupt me."

"Yes, sir. My options?"

"You stay with Ileana and she-" You couldn't help but interrupt.

"How do you know about Ileana?" You asked him.

Your father looked enraged that you had interrupted him once more. "I told you not to disrupt me whilst I am still talking. No more talking out of line Draco."

He looked around and spotted the old man. "Draco, come. We shall talk elsewhere."

"Wait, may I buy her the present?"

He looked thoughtful before answering your question. "Yes, then. Quickly. Quickly."

You went over to the man and told him you wanted that bracelet near the window.

"Yes. Good choice, good choice." He took it out smoothly and wrapped it and placed inside a velvet medium-sized box with a bow.

"That will be 37 galleons." You handed him the money and went outside with your father. He stopped at the window and pointed his wand at the man inside. "_Obliviate_." You saw that the man had a glazed look in his eye. Then, he shrugged and went back into little room where he had come from in the beginning of your visit.

"Where are we going?" You asked.

"I trust you know how to apparate?" He asked you, ignoring your question.

"Yes, but-"

"Then. To the manor Draco." You heard a pop and he disappeared.

_Great. I hope Ileana will be patient and not bite my head off. If I don't go with father, he'll punish me later. Not what I want to happen anymore._

You thought of your home, concentrating. You felt yourself being squeezed from all side and then with a pop, you were at home in the spacious living room.

"Draco, dear! How are you sweetie?" Your mother came rushing over to you.

Obviously your father told her that you would be coming for a little while, like 2 minutes.

"Sweetie. He's upstairs." You started walking up the steps.

You got into his study, which was a huge room full of elegant wood furniture. There were bookshelves around the whole room. You saw your father at the desk about to sit down, so you went over there.

"Draco. You must take my advice."

"What is it?" You said impatiently. _Cut the crap already._

"Do not take that tone with me, young man!" He looked quite furious. "Let me lay down your options. What I tell you must be kept secret."

You nodded your head in agreement, though somewhat reluctantly.

He got right to the point. "You must either stay with her and help her become a Death Eater or breakup with her and never speak to her again."

"WHAT?!" You couldn't believe it.

_I just got her back! This isn't right! She would never become one! But I can't stand to be away from her… What should I do?_

"Draco!" He was wavering between a fatherly and threatening tone.

"You must think Draco! She is wanted by the Dark Lord! If she is to stay with us, the baby would be the Dark Lord's and that is something very honorable to do! But if she will not, then you must push her away and never talk to her again because even you know that her one of her greatest friends is Potter.

_This sucks. Big time. She'll never become a Death Eater. What should I do?_

"This isn't right!" You didn't want to believe it. You wanted to keep her for yourself. And that she didn't have such an impact of the Dark Lord. But she did. And you didn't want her to be in danger. As mush as you didn't want to admit it, it was better if she was with Potter and his friends. They were strong. You were sure they would win, even if they were your biggest enemy.

"Draco? What is your choice?" Your father's voice interrupted your thoughts.

_I can't let her get hurt. It's too dangerous for her to be with me._

But another thought broke into your mind. _That's the exact same reason I left her last time!_

This wouldn't be easy. You wished you could just leave and be normal. You didn't want to be involved with anything like the Dark Lord. You just wished to love her and to have her love you back.

_I guess I know what I have to do. I'll have to do it later though, not now._

"I'll break up with her." You said, gruffily. And you turned on your heels and went back downstairs to your mother.

"Draco. Done?" She said, when she saw you coming down the steps.

"Yes, mother."

"That's a good boy. My, how much you've grown in such a long time. I am so proud of you with your grades at school. You are clearly a very powerful wizard." She put some emphasis on the last three words.

You just nodded.

"Well, before you leave. Here are some sweets that I managed to pack for you. Stay safe honey. Goodbye."

"Bye, mother. Thank you." You went into the living room at the bottom of the steps and concentrated on that little shop you had left a few minutes before.

You landed and almost fell, but you managed to stay balanced. You reached into your pocket and felt the present and sweets there. You would do it later.

"Draco! There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you!" Ileana came up to you and almost tackled you to the ground.

"I didn't see anything I liked, so I moved on and ended here." She seemed to swallow the truth whole without stopping to 'chew'.

Then, you saw the Weasel twins show up. You would have to talk to them about the party. But not now. Ileana was here. Too risky.

"I think we should head back. It's Sunday. We have to get up early for lessons tomorrow." Ileana announced.

You heard a groan from George and he said, "Yes, mother."


	29. Visiting The Gryffindors

**Author's Note - Yesterday was tiring. You'd think we'd have more homework, well, you guessed right. But I don't want speeches and presentations ! ___ Anyways, taking time from homework to put this up . Just looking at this site makes me happier. I don't know why. Don't ask either. HA HA HA, yeah not funny.**

_Ceceila - Yes, I totally agree with you! Another option would have been to say no and do nothing at all. Not to follow his father's orders. But you know. Oh, most definitely! I'll be punching Lucius in the face pretty soon! Or at least I hope to . HAH._

_Lulu-fifi - Hahaha, thank youu. Yes, he makes me veryy angry! What is up with those options ?! But I'm glad you got to view chapter 27. Sometimes missing a chapter gets you so lost __

**-Ileana's POV-**

You headed down to the common rooms with Draco. He seemed to be secretive again. It was ticking you off. I mean, of course you didn't want to butt into his business anymore, but you wanted him to tell you that you didn't have to worry about him or anything. Or at least a little hint would work.

"Wondering why I'm being mysterious?" He smirked at you. _He can't possibly be able to read my mind.. can he?I'll try it. Draco is a stupid idiotic boy. That should not smirk anymore! _Nope. Nothing out of the ordinary.

"Umm…" What could you say to that? Ah, what the hell. "Yeah." You answered, but it sounded more like a question.

"Tomorrow you'll know. Good night." He playfully smiled and stalked off in the opposite direction.

_Where the heck is he going? He's going the wrong way. Oh well, he said he'd tell me tomorrow. I hope he knows if he doesn't tell me tomorrow, I'm going to bite his head off…or worse._

"Mudblood." _Can't they change the password?_

"Excuse me?" You turned around, eyes wide. The portrait was talking to you. _Does the portrait know how to read my mind?_

"Hmm?"

"As of tomorrow morning 8 o'clock, we have a new password. Serpentine."

"Thank you." You went into your room to change into pajamas. It wasn't even close to night yet.

_Where did he go? He's obviously not coming back very soon._

You decided to wait for him in the common room. It was getting very late and Draco hadn't come back yet. When it was nearing ten, you fell asleep on the couch.

**-Draco's POV-**

_She's going to be ecstatic tomorrow! It's going to be great…well, most of it will. I still have to break up with her. __But there was a feeling that made you stop and think. You didn't have to break up with her at all. You could disobey your father. However, that would be dangerous indeed. Not only had he the power to find out wherever you were, he could also find Ileana. He as much as indicated that he could do that. _

_ I could always change my mind. But what my father would do to me…I should sacrifice for the one I love, but this is so much worse. ARGGG, this is insanely difficult._

You had come to stop in front of a painting of a fat lady. You didn't know how you were going to get inside.

"Excuse me, young boy? You are most certainly not in Gryffindor!" The Fat Lady was talking to you. Apparently, she knew you were somehow in Slytherin.

"No, but I'm looking for some people." You replied, politely, not wanting to get on her bad side.

"Do you have any idea of what time it is?"

"Yes, but it's urgent. I need to see these people. Please?"

Maybe it's because you sounded desperate or something, but she left the painting. You hoped she would get someone to open the door, no matter who.

Lucky you.

Someone opened the door. It was that Weasel's sister. She stared wide-eyed at you and didn't speak. But she soon looked VERY puzzled. She went back inside. She left the door open, but you didn't dare go inside.

_It's for Ileana. It's for Ileana. Just hold your hatred for about 10 minutes more._

You got along with the twins, but Potter might not be so forgiving that you were in their common room.

"Malfoy?" Someone said, surprise evident in their voice.

You looked up to see the Mudblood.

_Ugh. Anyone but the mudblood! Ugh. It's for Ileana. _You kept reassuring yourself.

"Uhh, mudb-Granger. I'm giving Ileana a birthday party in the Room of Requirement tomorrow night starting at seven. I feel you should come. Along with Potter, the whole family of Weasels, and anyone else that you think she would like at the party. It's a surprise party. She doesn't know anything about it. Would you stop staring at me like that?!"

Granger had started to raise her eyebrows and that really pissed you off. But you kept convincing yourself that this was all for Ileana. It would end in a few minutes.

"Come inside." She said.

"What?!" _She did NOT just ask me to go inside the enemy's lair!_

"Yeah. You heard me. Come in. I want you to tell them. You did perfectly fine with me."

"I don't think your plan is going to work Mud-Granger."

"I just want you to tell them yourself."

"This is not time for a challenge, you insufferable know-it-all!"

She didn't even seem phased. She only had an amused expression on her face.

"Oh, I see now. The blond ferret boy is scared. All right then. Bye."

Oh boy did that send you flying!

"What did you just say to me?!"

"Yeah. Ferretboy, you heard me!"

"I dare you to say that again!"

"Okay Malfoy, I said-" She had begun to say, but didn't finish.

"What is going on here?" Potter and the Weasel had come down.

They were both in disbelief that you were there. In the Gryffindor common room.

You had taken a step forward every time you shouted and Granger had taken one backwards for every time she shouted. You had to admit, she was smart in her tactics.

Potter's voice sounded more in shock than mad. "Malfoy? What are you doing here?"

"I was going to invite you all to Ileana's surprise birthday party tomorrow! At seven! In the Room of Requirement! Just knock! I'll be there earlier to set up some stuff!" You had to shout because it seemed like screaming was the only thing stopping you from beating all of them into a pulp.

The Weasley twins had come out yawning.

Fred said, "Who the hell is bickering at this hour? Birthday party? Excellent."

Then, George looked up and you gave a nervous attempt at a smile.

"Oh I see. Okay. We'll be there."

"Right. I better go. It's late." You replied, inching to the portrait door.

"Yeah. Uh… Malfoy?" You heard Granger ask.

"What?"

"Uh… Thanks."

You heard a sigh of relief and you grunted to show that you heard her. You walked back to the common room.

But when you passed the front entrance, you wanted to go out and sit for awhile, to wash away the madness. Checking to see that no one was around, you slipped out the front entrance and casually walked to the tree that you always sat under. You went on thinking about losing your anger that had been built up when you were talking to Granger.

After quite awhile, you felt that you had to go back before someone noticed. You quickly stood up and heard something behind you. You had to flatten yourself onto the ground. You slowly lifted your head and turned around, just in time to see a cat come out of the bushes.

"Lousy cat."

You got up and staying away from all the windows, quietly reentered the school. You made your way back down to the Slytherin rooms.

**-Ileana's POV-**

You felt something stroking your face. You slowly opened your eyes and saw Draco sitting next to you.

"Draco?"

"Yeah."

"What time is it?"

"Around midnight."

"What time did you come back?"

"Maybe a few minutes ago."

"Where did you go?"

"That is a secret and you'll find out tomorrow." He smiled.

"'Kay." Your eyes were drooping again and before you knew it, you were falling asleep again.

But you felt yourself being lifted up and carried somewhere.

When you woke up, you were lying on your bed and someone had pulled the covers up for you.

You smiled.


	30. Don't They Remember

**Author's Note - Hello again. I was a tad bit busy. It's been ... i don't know . about five days ? Well, I'm not sure. But anyways. Next one. **

_Lulu-fifi - Haha, yeah . I do try to put humor and sweetness into stories. No matter how minimal . Mhmm. Talking to Ileana would definitely be easier than all this fighting. _

So, you got up, brushed your teeth, and got changed into your robes for lessons today. It was around 7:15 when you finished. You felt like an early bird today.

You went down to the Great Hall for breakfast. You entered and saw Hermione with books stacked on top of each other.

"Hermione? Class didn't even start yet? Why do you have so many books already?" You asked her.

"I'm just studying up on them. You know we have tests and all. Have to study!" She went back to studying, but looked up at you a few minutes later, giving you an unfathomable expression.

You were in the middle of sticking a sausage into your mouth.

"Wha'?"

"Nothing, nothing." You gave her a look and resumed eating.

Before long Ron and Harry had arrived and sat across from you.

"Hey Ileana." Harry said to you, with the same expression Hermione had worn, seconds before.

"Hi Harry. Ron." You said.

"Hey Ileana." Ron said, wearing….yup. That same expression as both of them.

"What are you three hiding from me?" You asked smugly.

"Nothing." They all replied at the same time.

"Uh huh, sure. I'll definitely believe you three." You got up and started walking away. You were waiting for them to yell out to you and say sorry and explain why they were acting this way.

Tough luck.

You turned around, betting that they were looking at you with apologetic stares.

Nope.

You turned back and shrieked.

_Grr. It's my birthday! If they knew, they wouldn't be doing this! They should pay attention to me!!!_ You were outside the Great Hall no, when you realized something.

_I just totally sounded like an all out cocky bitch! How could I?! Oh well. Their fault!_ You walked back to your room, picking up your books, you had about 10 minutes until class started.

The whole day had been so boring.

First class was so boring, that even though you got plenty of sleep the night before, you still slept. You had History Of Magic with Binns, the ghostlike teacher. He had taken 10 points from Slytherin when he heard you snore. You earned death glares from your fellow mates, except Draco and Blaise and Christina. They thought it was hilarious and almost _laughed out loud_.

You had free period next and hung out with Fred and George who obviously was not attending class this period. They joined you for a walk outside. Draco decided to practice his flying at the pitch. You said you'd meet him at the Great Hall for lunch.

After lunch, it was double Transfiguration with Ravenclaw.

You earned 5 points for Slytherin when you had turned your book into a pillow, the goal. (Weird combo; who cares?) You started tossing notes to Max who sat to your left across the aisle.

At the end of class, the note was something like this;

_Hey Max! – IL._

_Hey Ileana. How you doing? – Senwell._

_I'm fine. But no one's treating me right today _ - IL.

_Why? What happened? – Senwell._

_I don't know! And that's what's bothering me! No one will tell me what I did wrong! – IL._

_Maybe you're just being paranoid. – Senwell._

_I could be…So how's the love life? – IL._

_Uhhh…okay? – Senwell._

_So! You never told me! Why not?! Who is she?! – IL._

_Maybe you are mental. No need to ride up your panties over this lady. – Senwell._

_Tell me more! – IL._

_Lefreniere. – Senwell._

_That sounds so familiar like I should have memorized it or something! Gosh. You're impossible! – IL._

And the bell rang when he finished reading it. He smiled and left the room with his partner, who you think was named Jason Donelly. You turned to the side to ask Draco where he was going next because you didn't have next class with him. But when you turned around, he was gone.

_What is with everybody today?!_

Your last class was Muggle Studies. Not a lot of people took it, but you knew Hermione, Camilla, so you were a little more relaxed. So you sat really close to each other, occupying all three seats across the middle. You loved to trip people why they went down your aisle.

Lately, you hadn't because they would always ignore you and walk in between Hermione and Camilla back to their seats in the back. They didn't want to get tripped…again.

So after classes you went to the Slytherin common room and sat at a desk and started homework.

_Great way to spend a birthday, I know._ You thought sarcastically, but no one was bothering you and that was good. You kept up with your homework and finished in three hours.

Now it was around 6:49.

You decided to go for a bath. It occupied its only locked area of the bathroom. So no one could come in on you bathing. You couldn't possibly imagine what it would feel like and you didn't want to. So, you locked it manually after stepping in.

There were two small steps and the bathtub was very large and very elegant.

You turned it on with the warm water and added your own soap to it. They had tons of bottles beside the sink. You could choose your own smell and you chose vanilla.

You spent about 20 minutes and then you decided to get out and find Draco for a stroll outside. He owed you that much for disappearing like the whole day today.

You got dressed in a little purple cotton dress with sleeves and v-neck. It was getting warmer everyday.

You got to your room and put your clothes in the dirty pile for the elves to wash.

Right when you walked outside, you heard someone say, "_Petrificus Totalus._" You didn't see who it was before you fell down on the floor.

_OW!_

You felt yourself being lifted, most likely by a spell, because you couldn't see who was lifting you.

You started groaning, but it only made them annoyed.

Next, you feel someone put a blindfold on you.

"_Silencio_."


	31. What Great Friends I Have

**Author's Note - I may have mentioned this before, but I am more busy now than when i had finals before. There are so many things to do before the end of school. And it's not very fun at all. I have finals & orals to finish. Along with bout three projects. My goodness! What mountains of worry i have . Okay, the mountain part, not really. but everything else rings true -___- WELL, next part!**

_Lulu-fifi - Oh yes. I agree. She just finished relaxing and taking a shower. And now she's being carted (levitated) away to some unknown place ... or is it (:_

Your hearing sense heightened because your other senses were taken away.

_This sucks major_.

You could also feel, which was the reason why you knew when you had stopped. However, the footsteps didn't stop. It seemed to be going farther, then closer again.

_Sounds like someone's pacing._

You heard them mutter the countercurses for the spells used on you. Oh, you were going to teach them all right.

…or maybe not.

"Draco?!"

"Do you mind keeping it down?" He looked sheepishly over at you.

"What do you think you were doing?!" Not even trying to lower your voice.

He sighed. "Close your eyes."

"Are you kidding me?! No way?!"

"Please Ileana. Do you really think I would hurt you?" He looked very pleading and you couldn't argue.

You closed your eyes and crossed your arms.

He opened the door and led you inside. Then, he closed the door. Even with your eyes closed, you could tell it was total darkness inside.

"Draco?" You said, in a low voice now. You tried not to panic. _He wouldn't leave me somewhere dangerous._

"You can open your eyes now."

You opened your eyes, but it didn't matter, it was still dark.

Suddenly, sounds and cheers erupted from everywhere and the lights were bright because you had been in the dark. As you adjusted your eyes to the brightness, the scene shocked you.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone seemed to scream out.

You looked around the room and there were birthday streamers everywhere.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" You looked to the people and saw that it was all your closest friends here at Hogwarts.

_**But I didn't tell them. I only told Draco. So who told them…**_

You whirled around and saw Draco standing there. He nervously smiled and you knew he was the one who did all this.

"Draco?" This was your third time saying his name as a question and you felt kind of bad. "Did you do all this?"

"Yeah?" It was more of a question because he didn't know what you thought about it yet. You hadn't uttered a single word.

"Thank you." And you ran over to him and jumped into his arms. Your legs caught around his waist. You kissed him lightly, but he pulled you in for more.

You heard whistling around the room. You totally forgot that you still had company. You let go and Draco set you down.

"Thanks for coming everyone! You guys all surprised me! Group hug!" And you ran all the way to the middle of the (huge) room.

Everyone came running up to you. But you noticed that someone was missing. You look up to see Draco still standing where he was before.

"You can't be serious, Malfoy." You said laughing at the joke of his last name. "Come here."

"I don't know if I'm welcome…" He said, looking down at his shuffling feet.

It was Fred that spoke. "Of course you are mate! No one could make Ileana happier!" You saw Christina nudge him. "Ahem. How about me?"

"I make you happy dear." He said and you all chuckled.

The person who spoke next was a shocker. "Don't be silly, Malfoy!" Harry's agreement must have been the person he was most dreading, but when he said that Draco was welcome, he looked up and smiled slightly.

He went over to you and you hugged him. Everyone joined in.

After about 10 seconds you all broke apart. Christina had the heart to pop in the music. You could tell that she had put in the Weird Sisters. The lights dimmed and different colored lights started darting around the room, make it seem more like a bar-type place.

Dancing stopped about two hours later when most people were tired and also when the cake rolled out on top of a cart.

It was huge and definitely could feed everyone.

You took a look at the people who were here.

Draco, Christina, Blaise, Harry, Hermione, Ron, George, Fred, Camilla, Janelle, and Max. It was great. You didn't think Draco would actually talk to these people.

_Huh, yeah. How did he ask them?_ Then memory flooded back to you. How he disappeared after classes and yesterday night when he disappeared.

After eating about 2 slices of cake, everyone was exhausted.

George came up to you, while you were sitting on Draco's lap on the ground.

Everyone just sat on the ground, in a circle.

"Ileana?"

"Hey George. What's up?"

"I got you a present." Someone threw something at his head. Looking behind him, Fred had thrown a paper ball at his head. "I mean me and Fred. We both got you something. I – we hope you like it." He went back to where he sat, with Fred and Christina. You wished that when they graduated- well, left- the school, George would find a girlfriend fast. It was so not good seeing him wallowing in his depressed thoughts.

George had given you a medium-sized square white box, with a little bow on top. You untied it gently and opened it.

You nearly gasped yourself out of air. It was a gold locket necklace. It had your favorite things made into charms. There was a broom, a wizard's hat, a wizard chess pawn, a miniature-sized house that looked like their new store, and a locket at the center. You opened the clasp and inside was a picture of you, George, and Fred in the middle of pulling a prank. You remembered that Hermione had snapped the picture. In the photograph, Fred waved his wand and a pool of water appeared. They ran behind a wall to hide. Soon Snape came out and looked furious. He also took out his wand to make it disappear, but it just got bigger. You saw yourself laughing your head off until Snape walked away. No doubt to get Dumbledore.

Replay. Replay. Replay.

You got up, or more like jumped up, to run to Fred and George and gave them great big hugs.

After an abnormally long time, for a friendly hug, Christina cleared her throat next to you and gave you a winning smile.

She handed you a long rectangular box, also with a bow on top.

You lifted the top off and nearly fell off your seat. Oh, just kidding, nearly fell backwards, because you weren't sitting in a chair in the first place.

She had given you a silver dress made of satin. It fell to above your knees. It was strapless and at the waist there was a huge bow.

"Oh my gosh! This is so cute!" You said, while tackling her into a hug.

"I'll know when you wear this at the farewell ball."

The farewell ball occurred two nights before the day to leave school for the summer.

After this gift, they all seemed to line up in front of you.

Harry gave you a journal; if you wrote in it, the other person could see it in his journal and reply back to you. He obviously had the other one.

Ron gave you a box of sweets, typical. It had a huge assortment of candy from Honeydukes.

Hermione gave you a book of spells that allowed you to change your appearance with a wand.

Camilla got you this really pretty peacock feathered quill.

Janelle also gave you a quill, but it came with an ink bottle. Whenever you wrote, the ink would turn a different color.

Finally, Max gave you this small 5-page book of paintings he had done. It was amazing and very talented.

You felt someone tap your shoulder and you looked up. Draco was holding out a velvet, square box. A little smaller than what the twins had given you.

You smiled at him while you took off the top lid.

_**What is up with the beautiful jewelry?**_

It was a silver bracelet intertwined and then a little plate thing that could be engraved, on the front.

"Draco…It's so beautiful." You leaned up and kissed him on the lips lightly. When you tried to pull away, he only pulled you closer to him.

Suddenly, you heard whistling and cheering and catcalls from the whole room.

You laughed loudly before you pulled away from Draco.

Everyone stopped calling out, but they had wide grins plastered on their faces.

Just then, you realized that everyone in here was a friend. And whatever happened, they would still be there for you, and you for them.


	32. It Couldn't Wait

**Author's Note - Okay. Hello again dearest readers. Well, how many of which I do not know (: Anyways, next chapter is here!**

_Lulu-fifi - Oh, goody. It wasn't too hard to believe that they could work it out. Thanks for the many reviews! 3_

"Whayruh arrre duh buttterrrbeeeerssss?" Ron slurred out.

When Fred had wished for butterbeers, about 4 packs came landing on the long rectangular table at the back.

Everyone had run for it, except for you and Draco. But in the end, you both joined in.

You had taken about 2 drinks and were sitting down. There were only a few people sober. You, Draco, Hermione, and Max. Some just weren't talking; probably fighting the urge to stumble and fall asleep.

"You've had enough Ronald." Hermione said.

"Nu-uh." He replied childishly, looking around for more.

Hermione took out a drink behind her back and gave it to Ron.

He eyed it distastefully. "Whaaa's tthat?"

"It's butterbeer. I've taken the liberty to pour it in a glass because it will be your last one."

He looked at it and shook his head. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"If you say so." You could tell she purposely lifted the cup up slowly. As the liquid was about to touch her lips, Ron yanked it away and downed it all.

Laughter erupted from him. And he drank it all in one go. "I got it first! You don't-" He got cut off as his eyelids drooped and he fell to the floor.

"Hermione! What happened?" Janelle asked when she saw Ron fall to the ground with a thud.

"I think we should go to sleep. I gave him butterbeer with enough sleeping potion to wake him up before class starts tomorrow morning." Hermione answered.

"Priceless." You agreed.

"Someone wish for sleeping bags, please." You heard Harry mutter. He was lying on the floor, about ready to pass out.

"Oh nevermind." He said as he stood up. In the corner were 12 sleeping bags, stacked on top of each other.

"Dig in!" Draco said as he literally pounced up to get the top two. He lay them side by side, neatly in a corner in the room.

"I think someone should help our dear old brother." You heard Fred say.

"Who are you kidding?" George laughed.

"You two are so rotted. _Locomotor Mortis_." Hermione used her wand to levitate Ron on top of a sleeping back that she had laid out.

"Good job, Hermione. We'll make sure to give you an award next time." George said to the girl who had moved into her sleeping quarters.

It was like the domino effect. Once Hermione slipped in, everyone else followed suit. There were still classes tomorrow and you did not want your friends to be late. Especially since Snape would probably sense that something was wrong. Not to mention maybe give all of you detentions for a whole month!

Suddenly seeing them all fall into sleep made you very tired indeed.

"Ileana?" Draco asked you.

"Huh?" You replied while your eyes closed.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Is it life-altering?" You challenged. _Please let sleep come._

"Umm… actually it is." He finally said.

"Can it wait until tomorrow?"

"I guess…"

"Okay. Good night. Classes tomorrow." And you felt yourself falling asleep.

_I will finally go through the door! With that a door appeared in front of you. You reached out and opened the door quickly. A bright flash of light blinded you for a second, but you walked on. There were vertical bars everywhere. A closer look told you that they were like prison cells. "Help." You heard someone cry out. No way, you think when you finally realize who they had captured. You see a form in the next cell. "Ileana." You say, except the voice is alien to you. Your voice was harsh and rough. By the light of the moon, you look down to your hands. White! Sickly pale! Thin fingers! The girl looks up and sees you. At first she looks so frightened, but then her eyes turn into a glare. A glare of hate and such piercing deepness that you couldn't help but feel impressed._

"Ileana! Wake up! It's time for classes." You heard someone say.

You slowly opened your eyes, focusing on the person above you.

"George?"

"Time. For. Class." He said, slowly this time.

You groaned and stretched to the side, hearing your left arm crack once. It was when you touched nothing that you noticed.

"Where's Draco?" You thought out loud.

"He left before any of us woke up. I was the second and he wasn't there." Hermione answered.

You looked up and saw that it was 7:45. No time for breakfast.

_Damn! I'm gunna be late!_ On the way to your common room, people glanced at you.

You made it to your room and started prying off your clothes. You didn't really care if anybody looked in. You knew better than to be late to Potions class with Snape.

You pulled on your robes and tried to tame your hair. It didn't look like it would, so you pulled it into a small ponytail, half up half down.

The bell chimed for first hour.

Christina was already there when you scrambled in, very flushed. She looked at you with a very bemused expression.

"What are you looking at?" You sounded bitchy.

"Make sure I never wake you with only 15 minutes for you to get everything ready." She had the nerve to laugh.

"Yeah. Well it wouldn't have happened if you woke me up earlier."

"Mhmm. Sure."

"Oh, shut your trap." And you bent down to copy noted for a new potion.

When the bell chimed after an hour, you wanted to quickly get to class to see Draco and ask where he had gone off to in the morning.

But he wasn't in class.

He wasn't in Herbology or Astronomy either.

When you went back to the common room, you eyed the clothes that you had hastily left on the bed earlier before rushing to class.

As you went to pick them up and put them in the dirty pile, a parchment was sticking out of the back pocket of your jeans.

You picked it up and read it carefully.

Then, you read it again.

And again.

And again.


	33. Muggle Sweets

**Author's Note - Wow. The reviews have been amazing. I didn't think I would do this well. Apparently, it's even better than I could have imagined. Thanks to all the readers out there. I'll thank each and everyone of you come the time when the story is over ): But, I'll keep the stories coming. Hopefully. I'm sure I will. Well, today was our seniors last day at school ): and it was just so sad. Crying _everywhere_. gossssh. and mascara running down all the girls' faces ): _anyways_ ... NEXT CHAPTER.**

_imadoodlenoodle - Thanks for the review! I can tell you're amazing already! I'm glad you like this story! And, btw .... SURPRISE ! (: hahah._

_Lulu-fifi - LOL, what would have happened if that were the case? A sudden prize draw and what will she win? Hahah, this chapter is up and hope it won't disappoint (:_

_FYInichole - Thank you for the review and thanks for reading. I'm very glad another person loves this story._

_-_

_Ileana:_

_Sorry I got your hopes up. I have never loved you. You can just take my gifts as a way to just mess around with your head. I take everything back that I have done with and to you. I never liked you. Do not dwell too hard on my absence. You no longer need me. Find someone who will love you and care for you. Time has run short. Find yourself a good man. Au revoir._

_Malfoy, Draco_

You tore up the pieces and went to the common room and threw them in the fire.

What the hell was up with that? You couldn't believe it. What was he thinking? Part of you just knew that he was joking around with you, but the other half was telling you that he never did like you. That he was way too good for you. But you also remembered that he had never said "I love you" to you before. And suddenly your anger was washed away with tears. You collapsed on the floor and sat there and cried.

After who knows how long, you stumbled up the stairs. You didn't want to face anyone at dinner.

You had fallen into a fast sleep when you were being shaken.

"Ileana?" It was Christina. You looked up at her. "Are you okay? How come you weren't at dinner?"

"Wasn't hungry." You managed to choke out.

"Yeah sure. I know that's not it. Mind telling me what's bothering you?"

"Just…not right now."

"I know you'll tell me, when the time is right." Christina sighed.

"Thanks." You sat up and hugged Christina.

"See you in the morning." And you fell back asleep.

Next week was finals and then one more week and you would be out for the summer. Since it was Saturday, you and maybe half the sixth years and seventh years at Hogwarts, could be seen in the library cramming.

Madame Pince was absolutely furious with the loud chatter, but it didn't matter, no one was even trying to keep quiet.

For the last four days you hadn't seen _him_. It was so-so. You didn't know what would happen if you did see him. Maybe run up and curse his arse all the way to oblivion…or run up and hug him and kiss him and make him tell you the letter had been a hoax.

It was getting late and your head was buzzing with so much information. It was then that you saw _him_. He came in dressed in a thin t-shirt disguising his nice abs and toned chest. With jeans that sat low on his waist. You would have thought he was dressed most sexily, if it hadn't been for his expression.

He desperately needed a haircut. It wasn't long, but this length did not suit him AT ALL. His normal ice blue eyes were tired and weary. Underneath his eyes, he had dark circles. His jaw was tense as if to say, "What are you staring at?"

He took one glance your way and he stopped. You quickly looked away. No matter what he looked like, he was still nominated Most-Likely-to-Make-You-Blush. When you looked up again, he was gone.

You breathed a sigh of relief and started packing. You didn't want to meet or see him again.

"I'm going to go back to the room now. Bye guys." You waved to everyone who had come to study with you.

"Bye Ileana." They didn't take their eyes off their books.

You walked silently to the Slytherin rooms.

"Serpentine." _I am so glad they changed it._

You walked in and you realized it was awfully cold. A fire had started and you eyed it suspiciously. It was like the middle of May.

It didn't matter though. You dropped your things off at a desk and sat on a loveseat by the fire. You quickly dozed off.

_Crucio! She wriggled in pain. That will teach you to say no to the Dark Lord! You involuntarily said._

You woke up and knew you were probably dripping in sweat. You felt sheets around you.

Sheets?!

You looked down and noticed you were in your bed. Your books and bag were placed beside your bed on the left.

_How the heck did I get here?_ You had no idea how. You remembered that you were sitting in front of the fire. _That's odd._

Looking at the clock on your bedside table, you realized that it was Sunday. So you got up to take a shower and get dressed.

Good Old Sunday. A day to relax.

You got dressed in a cotton white t-shirt and green, gray shorts. You made your way down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"Mmm." You could already smell your favorite foods.

You sat down at your table and glowered at anyone who thought they could disturb the peace surrounding you.

You wanted to take the day slow because tomorrow was the beginning of a torturous week. Your testing schedule was all right though. Snape had passed them out to you yesterday.

Day One- Potions, Astronomy

Day Two- History of Magic, Herbology

Day Three- Transfiguration

Day Four- Muggle Studies

Day Five- Defense against the Dark Arts

You took your time in eating. The really cool thing was that halfway through your breakfast, the owls came. You didn't think you would get any mail; and was surprised when your owl landed next to your plate.

You saw the handwriting that was your mother's. You let Shadows take a bite of your bread. While you were reading your letter, Shadows picked food off of your plate.

The letter was attached to a box and you looked at your ring absentmindedly.

You had left it on only because it had been your mother's and your grandmother's. It seemed that you had to remind yourself that they, well at least your mother, was still waiting for you. Somewhere.

_Dear Ileana!,_

_I believe you are nearing the end of Hogwarts for sixth year. Elated? Well, I've sent you a box of MUGGLE SWEETS! They are fascinating. Absolutely delicious. Hope you are well and that nothing bad has happened to you. Goodbye. See you soon._

_Love from us all._

Christina soon joined you and you showed her all the muggle candy.

There were things like some fruit snacks, jolly ranchers, tootsie rolls (she got a kick out of those!), and some chocolate bars with funny names.

You wrote a reply to your family, telling them you were well and had not been killed. You thanked them for the candy. Also, you told them you would go and see if Dumbledore could take you to the home in America. You sent it off with Shadows who had patiently waited for you to finish.

Next, you went to Dumbledore, like you said in your letter; to ask him if he knew where your parents were. That was a rare meeting you would never have forgotten.


	34. Ah, Stupid Hot Boys

**Author's Note - Two days of waiting. Busy busy busy. Last three days of school ! YAY ! I am seriously ready for school to be over! Anyways, finals are coming up and I'm studying for them, but I've got time for my favorite readers (:**

_imadoodlenoodle - Oh goood. I feel like some readers might feel I'm not answering questions and new ones seem to pp up. Or they don't get some parts of what goes on. Your welcome for the surprise (: Thanks._

_Melora - Thank you for the review, I'll keep that site and check it out soon!_

_amelia - Thank you for telling me how my writing affects you. I write in second person because it comes naturally to me. It doesn't have a purpose, but to me, sometimes it does make me feel connected. That's why I wrote the story; when I posted it, I didn't expect anyone to read it. I'm glad people are liking it though._

_Lulu-fifi - I always look forward to your reviews (: They're funny and it's a nice way to know how you feel about the story. LOL, boys; can't live with them, can't live withOUT them . Ahhh, the world._

_-_

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Come in." You heard. You had asked to see Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall had sent you here.

You entered and could see everything of wonder. There were paintings and pictures of old headmasters across the walls. You could spy a sword in the back.

There was a glowing near your right. Everywhere was lined with books and papers and notes.

An odd noise came from your left. You saw the headmaster at his desk and next to him, a very beautiful bird.

"Is that a _phoenix_?" You asked.

"Yes, it is, Ms. Lasko. It's name is Fawkes. I'm glad you were able to see him at the height of his health." He replied.

You were so enchanted by them. They were such beautiful and odd birds. They had healing powers of course. Even if you were within an inch of death by your deathbed, you would be cured. Not to mention if you were poisoned, a tear from the phoenix could cure it, just like that.

"A seat, Ms. Lasko?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, please." He conjured up a chair for you to sit in. When you sat down, it automatically scooted forward a little.

"Now, how may I help you?"

"Erm... I was wondering if you could... ummm... tell me where my parents are now?"

He seemed to contemplate for a minute. "You really wish to see them?"

"Yes, please sir."

"They are very kind. They make such perfect parents. Always had good intentions at heart."

"You knew them?" You asked, trying to keep the surprise from your voice; no luck.

"Yes. They also came here for their education."

"Really? Wow."

"Yes, your mother, I remember Alexandria, she was quite the lady. All the boys were after her. I would know. Half of those boys were sent to me for detention, trying to impress her with magic. Your father, Demetruk. He was from Slytherin. While your mother from Gryffindor. I could not have seen a more perfect match."

It was really intriguing how you had never heard this about your parents. It made you realize that they were young once too.

But you wanted to see them; make sure they were okay.

"Professor Dumbledore?"

"Ah, yes, well, I have no clue as to where they are now, but with a bit of research, you may return here tonight at 9 and I will give the slip with their address to you."

You thought for a moment. You would take it. It was a good compromise. At least he would allow you to have it.

"Thank you, sir."

"I don't think you need me to show you the way out?" He said, a twinkle in his light blue eyes.

"No, I'm all set."

"See you this evening, Ms. Lasko." And you closed the door behind you.

While walking towards the front entrance, you caught something in your peripheral vision on your right. It seemed like someone was hiding from you.  
This was a good day and you didn't want some person sneaking up on you, regardless of who it was.

You turned around to go back where you came from. You walked five steps before you whipped quickly around. Someone had been coming after you and they were now caught red-handed.

"Who are you and why are you following me?" You asked them.

"I'm Jacob Miller, Slytherin seventh year. I'm following you because you're gorgeous."

That sent tingles throughout your body. Nobody had ever been this straightforward with you before. You kind of liked it, but it _was _highly suspicious.  
You narrowed your eyes at him and took a good look at him.

You could see that Slytherin could most likely hold all the hot boys in Hogwarts.

He had golden eyes and longish black hair. It was about to the bottom of his neck. The thing that made you go 'woo' was his stance.

He had a lazy attitude, but the way he stood, just made him so man and dominant. It made you feel that if he put his arms around you, he could shield you against a killing curse.

You were definitely up for introductions.

"I'm-" You didn't even finish.

"Ileana Lasko, sixth year."

"Um... yeah." You felt a blush creeping up your cheeks.

"I was wondering if you'd like to come riding my broom with me?" He asked, looking you straight in the eyes.

Try as you might, you couldn't pull away from his gaze.

"Um... sure. But... I've never ridden a broom before." You replied, embarrassed.

"Really? I would have thought that with that body, you could have beat all the boys at quidditch." He beamed with confidence.

Arrogant or not, he was better than... _him._

_  
_You giggle. He made you feel so **girly**.

Suddenly, Pansy came flying from...somewhere.

She latched herself to Jacob. You don't know why, but you got so jealous.

Probably the feelings came with hot boys.

"Is not leeching yourself on Malfoy enough Pansy?" You nearly shouted.

"Of course not." She let herself giggle, unfortunately it sounded more like a snort.

"Well, get your hands off this one! He's mine!" You started to see red.

"Shut up whore! Malfoy not enough for you?!"

"NO!" You shrieked and lunged at her. It took less time than you thought it would.

You were at her face and started to swing your arm around, to hit her full on the face.


	35. That's Odd

**Author's Note - Hello, hello. Well, sorry for the late upload. heh. I was getting sort of lazy. My bad. Anyways, you must all be anticipating this one. Sorta, kinda, maybe, not really ? (: Anyways, I must add another thing. There's a big surprise in here. You wouldn't think this would happen at all. Since a lot of reviews came in for the last chapter. But thanks for reviewing. **

_Lulu-fifi - Lol, yeah I think that's sorta why I created Jacob. Keeps her mind off ... him. If you know who I'm talking about. Haha, love catfights. Well, as long as no one dies. I guess. She does deserve a good flirt though._

_kitty - Thanks. Hahah, I'll try to do everything I can._

_imadoodlenoodle - Hahah, I love that phrase. I believe it does though. Well, all the ones that are potential in that field. Seeing as Crabbe and Goyle aren't really certified in that section. Ha ha. No, there wasn't supposed to be a break there, but what it was supposed to seem like, was that Ileana found him first and that Pansy shouldn't flirt with him, since he is her's (Ileana's). As in, Ileana saw her first. Sorry about that. But now that I look at it, it does seem kind of fast. They just met and all. Hope you like this chapter. _

_EveryROSE - Thanks! And yes, when they aren't fighting, they are quite compatible._

_Ceceila - I've just realize that it's true what some people noticed. Ileana is sorta psycho-ish ? Hahah. She seems to forgive Draco for the most outrageous things. Haha, and yes they just met. A bit, i mean, a catfight ? Entertaining no doubt. (:_

Someone grabbed your arm. You looked up at Jacob. He had stopped it.

"She's not worth it." He said, while he glanced at Pansy with a reproachful look. "Pansy?"

"Yeah?" She said, breathless.

"Go shove a stick up your ass."

You giggled. Jacob took a hold of your shoulder. You felt protected. You closed your eyes to the touch he gave you.

But what you didn't see was Jacob and Pansy winking at each other.

It was finally time for your night meeting with Dumbledore.

You made your way to his office, but you realized that you didn't have the password to get in.

But then the stairway came to life. Harry came out of the door.

"Harry?"

"Ileana?"

You both laughed. "I won't ask." You told him.

"I won't either. Bye."

"Bye Harry."

You made your way to the stairs.

Your hand came up to knock on the door, but you didn't have to.

"Come in, Ms. Lasko."

You opened the door. You made your way in and sat in the chair he pointed at.

You sat.

"I have the address written down. But I must advise you not to go until after school lets out for summer. If this falls into the wrong hands, you must know what is at stake."

"Okay."

"Please keep that parchment safe. We wouldn't want it to get in the wrong hands. And I will send your trunk there myself when school is over."

"Thank you Professor." You sounded cheerful.

"Off to bed now. God night." He gestured toward the door.

________________________________________________________________

"Ileana?" You slowly opened your eyes. You looked up at Christina.

"I think someone's here to see you. Get dressed. Finals start in an hour." She walked away outside.

You still had your pajamas on, but you didn't care. You brushed your hair so that you could at least be presentable. You went outside to see who was awaiting you.

You wished you had changed and maybe put some makeup on.

"Hey Ileana." Jacob said. He was leaning against the side wall.

"Uh...hi."

"Not excited to see me?"

"N-no. Th-that's not it." And you looked down to your pajamas.

"Oh." He gave you a quiet laugh. "Well, if it makes you feel better, I think you look... sexy."

"Its okay. You don't have to lie."

"I'm not." But he chuckled. "Why don't you get dressed and I'll walk you down to breakfast?"

"Yeah, sure." You all but flew back into your room to get changed. You got dressed in record time and went to the restrooms to do your business.

You emerged, finished with everything, 40 minutes later. You didn't think he would still be waiting. You know that... _he _wouldn't have done that for you.

"Hey." Or not.

"Sorry I kept you waiting."

"It's all right. Let's go. You don't want to miss your first day of finals." He walked you down to the Great Hall. You talked about many things. He was very easy to get along with. When you arrived at the Hall, he said he wanted to sit with his friends. So you said okay and went to join Christina.

After breakfast, you went to your first class, Potions.

"How do you think all your classes went?" Jacob said, Sunday night.

"I think they were fine."

You and Jacob had taken the pleasure of talking every night. You chose to sit under Your Tree outside.

"How about yours?" You asked him.

"Fantastic."

"That's good." It was getting pretty dark out and obviously Jacob could sense it too.

"I think we should go inside."

"I think so too."

He led you inside. The days before, he would only walk you to your door, but today there as edge to the way he walked.

He guided you all the way to your door.

"May I?" He suddenly asked.

"May you what?"

"May I kiss you good night?" He looked kind of nervous.

"Umm... sure. Why not?" Just the way he asked you for permission, made you almost swoon.

He leaned down to kiss you on the cheek. Then he pulled you into a hug.

_That's odd._

_  
_"Night Ileana." He pulled away and walked toward the seventh year boys' room.

You were going to have a good night.

True to your word, last night was probably your best slept night at Hogwarts. But your mind seemed to think otherwise. It seemed to be having a fight of its own.

_Those nights with Draco. What about those nights? Not good enough for the princess?_

_  
_**What about them? He's a bastard and you know it.**

**  
**_But he made you-me happy. All those times..._

_  
_**And what good did it do you?**

**  
**_Lots. He brought out myself. The true me._

_  
_**Yeah right. He's nothing. Nothing at all.**

**  
**_He was your first._

_  
_**Don't you dare bring that up!**

**  
**_And why not? You know he makes you-me feel whole. You haven't been 'full' in a long time!_

_  
_**But now there's Jacob.**

**  
**_He's just a fling._

_  
_**Is not!**

**  
**_Is too!_

_  
_**Not!**

**  
**_Is too!_

_  
_"Ugh! Shut up!" You opened your eyes and you could think clearly again. However,

Christina and Jacob were staring at you with their mouths WIDE open.


	36. Is She Still Alive !

**Author's Note - Wow. I'm amazed I still have readers after my VERY long time of no updates at all. Well, at least, school is over and I have nothing to do at home (: So, hopefully, I won't get lazy and update EVERYDAY.**

_kitty - Thanks for reviewing . And I hope you like this all the way to the end._

_EveryROSE - Yes, the mental battle. Happens to everyone. Well, at least. I think it does. And it shows Jacob in two different lights. So, there's the conflict. And very interesting-er indeed. Is he good or is he bad ? Read on (:_

_imadoodlenoodle - No, he didn't take the address. Thank Goodness for that. Hahah, yeah that's true though. There's two different sides to Ileana's thinking. Is he good or is he bad ? LOL, yes, well. school's been over for me for about two weeks now =O and yes i know! -____- i haven't updated very faithfully. Bleh. Lazy. BUT, yours and everyone else's reviews are restoring inspiration (: So, thanks a bunches!_

_-_

You laughed softly, nervously.

"Is it breakfast time already?" You asked them.

They snapped out of it quickly. "Um… yeah."

"Jacob's gunna sit with us today." Christina added.

"Oh. That's cool. Lemme get dressed."

They still stood there when you got up.

"Can I change in here… alone?"

"Oh! Yeah, sorry." Jacob said and he rushed out to the common room.

"Are you sure you're okay, Ileana?" Christina asked, looking thoughtful.

"Yeah. Shoo! Let me change."

She left and closed the door behind her.

Since it was the last week of Hogwarts, you could wear anything to class. You wouldn't be learning anything new. Just a review on everything.

You got changed into a faded blue skinny jean and a white tank with a gray cardigan on top.

Jacob was waiting in the common room along with Christina.

"All right. Let's go to breakfast." You told them cheerily.

They smiled and walked with you down to the Hall. Christina sat on your right and Jacob on your left.

You were enjoying breakfast when your least favorite person showed up.

"Hi, Jacob." She said, seductively.

"Go bug Malfoy, Pansy. Now now." He replied to her.

You picked up your goblet to take a drink of your pumpkin juice. You didn't see her hand until it was too late.

"Pansy! You arse!" You shrieked as your white t-shirt stained with the flowing juice.

"Pansy! Get away before I hex you!" Jacob said.

"Thanks. Christina? Do you know a spell that can wipe the stain off?"

"I'm sorry. I don't. I can only make it dry. But it won't take the stain away."

"Ugh. It's okay. I'll just go change then." You picked up your breakfast and finished it. You chugged down your pumpkin juice.

"I'll just be a few." You gave Jacob and Christina one armed hugs.

You made it to the Hall doors before your vision started to get fuzzy.

"Oh." You gasped and felt a queasy feeling in your stomach and blacked out.

**-Christina's POV-**

Ileana gave you and Jacob one-armed hugs.

You didn't know why, but Jacob didn't appeal to you in any way. Sure, he was hot, but there's only so far you can go with looks. You were paying close attention to Ileana. Near the Great Hall door, she faltered in her steps once. You heard her gasp and the next second she fell to the ground.

You heard someone shriek at the Gryffindor table. You could see that it was Hermione.

You jumped out of your seat and rushed to Ileana.

"Hey! Ileana! Get up!" There was no use.

You checked her pulse. _At least she's still alive! Thank goodness!_

Nearly all her friends came to see what happened.

"Is she alive?" About half of them asked.

"Get out of the way." You looked up to see George standing there. "We need to take her to the Hospital Wing."

Undetected by everyone surrounding Ileana, Jacob left the Great Hall.

The day passed by too slowly. _I want to go see Ileana already!_

When the bell chimed for the end of lessons that day, you ran as fast as you could to the Hospital Wing.

When you got inside there were already a bunch of people crowded around her bed.

"How is she?" You asked anyone who was listening.

"She hasn't woken up once yet!" Hermione broke out in sobs.

"Maybe she's tired or something. It only happened this morning, 'Mione. Maybe it takes time or something…" You heard someone answer.

Madame Pomfrey chose this time to come in, along with Professor McGonagall.

"How is she?" Harry asked Madame Pomfrey.

"She is quite well. Just sleeping."

Everyone let out a sigh of relief.

"So when will she wake up?" George questioned.

"Okay children. Back to your dorms." McGonagall interrupted.

"But-" Fred piped up. You went over and gave him a bug hug. You loved the way his arms felt around you. It felt like he could protect you from the most harmful things in life.

"No buts. Go."

"That's not-"

"Fair? No, but off you all go before I give you all detentions." She spoke loudly.

No one wanted detentions so close to the end of the school year.

You stayed walking with Hermione. "So, do you know what's wrong with her?"

"No! I don't know anything! I don't know what's wrong with her!"

It must have been driving Hermione insane because she didn't know what was happening.

"It's okay. She'll wake up soon enough. She can't just stay there forever. She will wake up. She can't not wake up."

…Right?


	37. The Metrofour Potion

**Author's Note - I'm liking all this updating. You guys are soooo inspirational, what with all your reviews and stuff. Well, it's lunchtime here. I need to hurry and post this up so I can go munch on some fooooood (; I love food. Say 'AYE' if you also do! hahah, i knew it. Everyone.**

**Plus, there is quite a LARGE surprise in this one. Anyone see THIS coming ?!**

_imadoodlenoodle - Indeed. It's partially explained in this chapter. But there is a later chapter, and it will have what really happened. Thanks for your continuous reviews, it's really nice of you. _

_EveryRose - Ohhh, smart, are you ? You can't think of anything now, but you're pretty close. _

_kitty - hahaha, i can tell. you should be sleeping, but I can't blame you. Once i find a good fanfiction, I stay up late also. Your welcome. Thanks for reviewing so much. It is also nice of you to review. It makes me think that I'm not just writing this for myself. Thank you._

_Lulu-fifi - Hahah, that's true at times. But this chapter is sort of doing that. Read on. Til next time it is ... (: Thank you for the many reviews!_

**-Professor McGonagall's POV-**

The students left the Hospital Wing and you closed the door behind them.

"So, Jaimie (Madame Pomfrey), what is it? How is she coping?" You asked in a whisper.

"She is very well. Healthy as can be. Treatment's going well, though she doesn't exactly need it." You saw her lips pull into a taut line.

"There is more you are not telling me."

She didn't answer.

"What is wrong with her?"

She took a deep breath. "She has been given the Timeless Romance Potion."

You gasped. That potion made the victim never wake up, unless their true love came and kissed them on both eyelids.

"Minerva. There is something else you should know." She wasn't meeting your eyes. _There is more news, bad, for this poor girl?_

"Yes?"

"I also detected a faint trace of another potion."

"Well, which one is it?"

"The Metrofour potion."

There was silence in the room.

"You must be joking!"

"No." She returned sadly.

"That's illegal!"

"Yes."

_Poor, poor girl. Her parents are in hiding. What can we do?_

**-Jacob's POV-**

You were walking around school because there was nothing to do. You decided to skip lessons. You were so happy. The task had finally been done.

"Jacob?" You turned and saw Pansy.

"Pansy."

"You did really good acting. True. I thought you were going to bail out. But good work. We tricked them."

"Uh-huh."

Then, she moved a step closer to you. You could see that she was actually kinda cute… in a way. The way her bangs stopped right above her eyes. She tucked one side behind her ear. Her eyes were a dark chocolate type of brown color. You tried to think about not doing anything to her.

You cleared your throat. "So, why aren't you with Malfoy?"

"He's busy doing his task you know."

_So, he has a task too._ "I see."

"You know I've always liked you Jacob." She took another step closer.

_Odd. I can't move my feet._

"I haven't always liked you, but I'm guessing we can be friends now." You added. She took yet another step forward.

She was pretty short. You were about five nine and she came up to your nose. Now, she was just inches away.

"Oh, more than friends." She whispered.

You swallowed.

Then, you were groping each other right in the hallway. You brought your lips down to hers and she tilted her head up. It was a rushed, yet passionate kiss. She wasn't lying when she said that she had always liked you. It was filled with urgency, but you liked it.

You licked her bottom lip and she opened to let you in. You were both searching inside each other's mouths. You nibbled on her bottom lip and she moaned against you.

You had to come up for air once, but you went at it again.

"Get a room!" You heard someone shout.

You broke apart, but reluctantly, and faced the person.

Christina was glaring at Pansy, but when she saw you, her eyes stared at you in horror.

"Jacob?" Pansy was still smiling at her.

"What?" You managed to say out loud.

She just shook her head and walked away.

"What's up with her?"

"Isn't it obvious?" You stared at her. You had no idea what could be less obvious.

"No." You replied.

"It's obvious she's going to tell Ileana you were kissing me. That is, when she wakes up. Or, more like _if_ she wakes up."

"Oh."

"You're a dunce."

"So what?" You raised an eyebrow and grinned at her.

"Nothing. You're a sexy dunce."

_Cha-ching._

"Let's go." You said huskily.

"To where?"

"My room."

"Oh, I'm liking it already."

**-Draco's POV-**

_I can't believe I did that to Ileana._ You thought that a lot these days. You tried not to let her see you these days. You saw a lot of her, but she didn't see a lot of you. She had been hanging around your cousin, Jacob Miller. You knw some stuff about him. Like his parents were not Death Eaters before, but a few months ago, they were a new addition. You had heard that he was given a task to prove himself, but you didn't know what it was.

_Stupid closet! Why won't you close?!_ It was nearing the deadline for your task to be completed. You just couldn't shut the damn door!

You had to fix this closet thing in the Room of Requirement.

It was built as a pair. One was here, another in a shop in Knockturn Alley. You were supposed to fix the one at Hogwarts so that the Death Eaters could go through the one at the store and end up in the school. It was ingenious. Even Professor Dumbledore probably had no idea.

You had finished the closet just lat night. They would be arriving some time this week.

You were walking back to the Slytherin common room, but you heard whispers just around the corner.

"Hermione. How is she?" _That's easy. That's Christina._

"Madame Pomfrey won't tell me! I am so frustrated!" _The Granger Girl. Who are they talking about?_

"We have to find out what's going on with her! She hasn't woken up yet! And it's already Tuesday!" Christina said a little loud.

"Shh! I mean I did hear something though."

"What did you hear?"

"I heard Madame Pomfrey say something about a Metrofour potion…"

"WHAT?! YOU CANNOT BE SERIOUS?!" You heard Christina scream out.

"I haven't ever heard of that potion before…" Granger trailed off, sounding a little annoyed that she hadn't known what type of potion that had been. _HA! You don't know everything!_ You almost laughed out, but remembered you were still hidden.

"Of course not! It's not legal anymore!" Christina seemed close to breaking down.

"Why? What's it do?"

You leaned closer to hear better.

"H-Her-Her-Hermione! She's going to die! Ileana's going to die within four hours of waking up!"

You voice finally came out, but a little too loudly. "WHAT?!?!"


	38. He's Just Waiting

**Author's Note - Hello ALLL. I am deeply inspired by all your reviews and such. Gosh, it's greatt. Thanks to everyone. And I'll add some special thanks at the end. To all who continuously reviewed.  
And I never mentioned this, but I'm leaving for Taiwan tomorrow night. So, well, there will be two more DEFINITE updates. I think I'll have internet access there. Which means I should bring my laptop, because all my files are on here. So, I will still be able to update and stuff. But if I do not, then you know why. Seems so sudden now that I put it out there. I'll be gone for about a month. Hmmm. Yeah, if there IS internet, expect an update. But near the beginning of July to about the 19th of July, there won't be updates. Because I'll be definitely busy. Andd the place I'm going will NOT have internet for CERTAIN -____- oh, gosh. I'm going to miss updating and hearing your reviews .**

**Don't worry though. I GIVE YOU MY WORD THAT I WILL UPDATE WHEN I COME BACK. IT'S A PROMISE. IF I DON'T UPDATE WITHIN A WEEK OF COMING BACK, WELL. YOU CAN DECIDE WHAT YOU WANT TO DO (:**

**So, here comes the next installment!**

_imadoodlenoodle - You pose very realistic questions, and I'm glad you do. Because it tells me what to work on. I admit, I didn't ever think of those things. I only thought about the situation at hand. So, hmm. I guess the answer would be, I have no idea what would happen if those circumstances arised. Haha , and for me, I would most likely say. Their true love will definitely FEEL something about to happen. But there is also, can't someone have more than one true love ? If one passes, it's possible to love someone else. You pose great questions. And I'm sorry to say, I have no answer. But since, you are the reader, take what you know of the story, and I guess, just let YOUR imagination fly. Do whatever YOU want to do with the bits of information you have obtained._

_EveryROSE - Haha, oh, gosh. I feel relieved that you didn't hate it. I'm glad you liked it!_

_Lulu-fifi - Oh yes, someone definitely has it in for her. But why ? Exactly the question._

**On with the story. And I am excited to say, while I am away on my trip. I will have a journal. What is in the journal ? Well, I'm so happy to announce that ... **Why don't we read the new chapter first ? (; Update will be at the bottom . Oh, goodness. The suspense. Well, maybe not really. But, NO CHEATING . & I think you know what i mean.

* * *

**-Draco's POV-**

You clasped your hand over your mouth. _SHIT!_

You quickly looked around for a spare classroom. There was one about 10 feet behind you. You ran to it and closed the door quietly.

As soon as you closed the door, you heard footsteps getting closer. You spotted a desk at the back of the classroom. You hid behind it.

"What was that?" Christina asked, hysterics otherwise forgotten.

"No idea. Come on. Let's go see if Ileana's up yet." Granger suggested.

"Okay then." You heard their footsteps growing fainter and fainter, until you couldn't hear them anymore.

You let about 3 minutes pass to make sure they really left. Hearing no one outside, you open the door and walked out of the room. Almost all the students were outside. Class had ended and because it was such a nice day out, they decided to chill by the lake.

But your thoughts floated back to Ileana.

_What happened to her? Why's she in the hospital?_ Those were the more prominent questions in your mind, racing at high speed.

_I've got to go see her!_

You ran all the way to the hospital wing. You saw Christina, Hermione, Max, and Camilla pacing outside the doors.

"Where is she?! What's wrong with her?!" You all but roared.

"Calm down, Malfoy." Max said, sounding concerned instead of angry.

But then Hermione gasped. You looked over at her and she was looking at you with sparkly eyes.

You raised an eyebrow. "Granger? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"That must be it. Timeless…romance…potion…true love…kiss…him…" She muttered under her breath. You only caught little snips of what she was saying.

"What's all this rubbish? Timeless? Potion?"

"Ileana. Someone slipped the Timeless Romance Potion into her." Well, you knew half of that already, but you weren't going to tell them.

"What does it do?"

"The Timeless Romance Potion makes the drinker fall into a deep sleep. Only with a true love's kiss on both eyelids will wake her up. And…" She trailed off. Her eyes got teary and shiny.

"What is it? Is there something else?" She looked back, but shook her head. You already knew and you hoped you didn't sound too deadpan.

"If she wakes up, then she only has four hours to live." Harry said, coming up behind you. He was expressionless and blank. Even though you didn't really like Potter, Ileana treated him like a brother. You felt that you had to respect that.

"The question is. Do we want to wake her up or let her sleep…forever?" You had never seen Lefreniere cry, but now it was all going downhill. She walked up to Max and hugged him. He comforted her.

"I'm going to take her back." He put his hand around her waist and they both walked off together. Harry left a few minutes later. He was going to tell Ron about the news, since he had been practicing quidditch like the past two days straight.

_I really want her to wake up. But am I really that selfish? Would I wake her up just to see her blush again? But then to lose her forever? _

"This is really difficult." You stated out. "And you still haven't told me why you were looking at me like that, Granger."

"Oh. Well, it's obvious how we wake her up. She loves you. So that's easy."

"I don't know about that." You replied, thinking about the times you had left her.

"What? Of course you are."

"I don't know."

"Is this what she was talking about? Ileana was crying the other night and she didn't come down for dinner. What did you do, Draco?" Christina asked you.

"Well, I had to…to…um…break up with…her." This was harder to admit than you though.

"And why would you do that?"

"Because…"

"Draco Malfoy. If you don't tell me why, I will knock your head in with a hammer."

"What's a hammer?" You asked.

"Muggle contraption. It hurts, that's all I'm telling you. And if you don't believe me, well then we can just experiment on you."

"Uh…no thank you."

"Then tell us why."

You were silent for a few seconds. "My father-"

"Oh. Go no further." Christina interrupted. She seemed to understand and you were thankful. But Granger didn't get it.

"Your father? What about him?" She pushed on.

"Let's just say he's really strict." Christina answered for you.

Granger still didn't get it, but she didn't keep pushing for the answers. You guys stood there in silence for a few more minutes.

"So why are we just standing here? Why aren't we going inside?" You asked.

"She won't let us in!" Granger exploded. She obviously wanted to see Ileana…bad.

"Hermione. Please. Calm down." Christina soothed.

"I will NOT be calm!" She was close to hysterics now. _Ileana sure has got massive friends who care for her. Too bad she can't see this. But I don't think she would like it though. She hates seeing people cry. Especially if it's over her._

"Ms. Granger! I will not tolerate loudness so close to the hospital wing and its patients!" You turned around and Madame Pomfrey was walking towards you three.

Hermione looked up and saw her. She seemed confused, but then she looked apologetic.

"I see it you are here to see Ms. Lasko?" She eyed all of you.

"Yes." You answered for the group.

Right at that moment the door opened revealing Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall.

They both looked tired, yet thoughtful.

"Jaimie. I think we have reached a conclusion." Dumbledore announced. "We should wake her up first and then find a solution within four hours. Hopefully…we will be able to find a cure."

He looked to each and everyone of you. When he got to you, his eyes seemed to look _happy_ or something besides tired and weary.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy. Just the person. I believe you know what to do?"

"Umm…I have my guesses."

"I'm sure they will be correct." His eyes twinkled. "Good luck."

You walked inside and Dumbledore closed the door to give you privacy. You walked to the end of all the beds where a figure lay. She looked peaceful, as if nothing bad had ever happened to her. You wished to see her eyes again, alive and bright. You wanted to see her blush whenever she saw you. You vowed to never hurt her again. This time, you would start new with her. You wouldn't ever hurt her, no matter what. You won't lose her. You played with a strand of her hair and leaned closer.

You kissed the tops of both eyelids. But you didn't stop there. You trailed kissed all the way down to the corner of her lips, like always. That brought a smile to your lips. You kissed her full on the lips and when you pulled away, a fresh tear fell from your eyes.

You watched with bated breath.

* * *

**A/N : Here it is. WELLLLL. The journal will be holding the sequel to this story. I've debated it for a while & I have decided that this story needs explanation. You'll understand at the end. Criticism is, it will be a bit fast-paced. So, I've decided to go with it and explain in the sequel. Enjoy the next few updates!**


	39. The First Hour

**Author's Note - Hello, readers. Well, today is going to be the last day I update for 30 whole days ): Yeah, I'm going to miss reading the inspiration and stuff. Anyways, I hope you like this next one (: **

_imadoodlenoodle - Thank you, thank you. Well, what kind of author would I be if I just made her die right here._

_EmuLemur - Hahaha, thanks for the review. Sometimes I plan on stopping, but recently I've been thinking of putting in a sequel and maybe another after that. But we'll see. Let's finish this one first (; _

_FYInicole - Oh, well, just read on and see. But, yes, maybe that's what Ileana wants to do. Wake up? Ahhh, love. Thanks for the review!_

_kitty - Haha, another sleepless night?! Nahh, my story can't be that goood (; But, thanks, I think I will have an awesome time in Taiwan. Thanks for always reading!_

_EveryROSE - Awww, thanks. Those questions. Yeahh, I have no idea the answers of. I guess that will never be answered. But I did write this kind of story for a reason. But let's just hope you don't cry. I don't think I'm at that level yet. But thanks for the review and reading! _

**Ps. What would I do without my editor / spell check / grammar check / bestestestestest friend in the whole world, Catherine (: Hahah. By the way, she read this before you.**

**- Jung**

_

* * *

  
_

**-Ileana's POV-**

You were in a meadow with many yellow flowers poking up here and there. They were scattered all over the ground. You ran around in circles until you were tired.

_You knew you had been dreaming and if something appeared out of nowhere or the scenery changed, you no longer got frightened. It had been forever. You never knew a dream to carry on this long._

_Suddenly, you felt yourself drifting. Drifting into blackness. Then, you heard noises. Well, one noise. Like many people arguing. You raised your hand up to feel your head._

You felt something fall out of your hand. You tried to open your eyes, but you felt like it was too much work. You settled with trying to talk.

"Mmmurgh." That's right, _trying_ to talk. That was all that came out.

"Ileana?" What an oddly familiar voice.

You nodded your head. At least you were still able to move your muscles. You tried to move your legs. They moved, but it took awhile because it felt like you hadn't moved them for days.

"Thank goodness." Feelings of relief were present within his voice.

His voice shocked you. You hadn't heard him for maybe two weeks. And yet, it still made you feel all hot and bothered. You forced your eyes open and felt a pounding in your head as you adjusted to your surroundings.

Draco was staring at you. You could feel the love pouring from his eyes, but you didn't dare believe it at first.

You wanted to get up. You peeled the blankets away from you and stepped onto your feet.

"Draco?" You finally found your voice.

But your head started pounding really hard. Your heart started beating faster.

You felt yourself fall as darkness surrounded you once more.

_Wandering. That's all you did in this dream. You were in a forest that was closely packed with trees._

_Then, you heard a crash and you came whisking back into reality._

"George! Watch what you're doing!" You knew that voice well.

This time your head didn't hurt as you opened your eyes.

You saw Hermione off to the side on your right, looking to a corner, you followed her gaze and saw George picking up a vase.

You made a sort of grunt and Hermione's eyes snapped back to you.

Her eyes were bloodshot red and puffy. As she realized you were awake, she gave a squeal.

"Hey everybody! She's awake!"

You heard many footsteps and it sounded really close by. Also, the noise level was way beyond normal. It felt like the whole school had showed up. But it was only four people other than Hermione and George.

Max, Camilla, Janelle, and Blaise had come to see you.

_Wait. Why am I here?_

"Hermione?"

She came to your side immediately. She looked at you expectantly.

"Why am I here?"

"Someone gave you the Timeless Romance Potion."

"What's that?"

"Well, basically you can't wake up until your true love kisses your eyelids."

You thought about it for a minute. "So, who kissed me?"

Hermione looked at you like you were crazy. Like the answer was the most obvious thing in the world. You just wanted to hear the name and make sure it was _him_.

"Draco."

_Obviously. _You couldn't stop the small smile. "Where is he?"

"After you fainted again, he came out and told us that you had awaken, but fainted because you had gotten up. He left before we could answer him." She pursed her lips and looked away.

"So, why were you crying? I only fainted and you knew that Draco could wake me. So, no harm done, right?"

At that moment Janelle broke into loud sobs. Blaise protectively put an arm around her and kissed her forehead. He looked over at you, apologizing with his eyes.

You looked over to Max and Camilla. You just noticed that he had his arm around her waist.

_OH!_ "Lefreniere!"

Camilla looked very confused. "Did you forget my first name or something?"

"Oh. No. I just remembered your last name. Max told me of his love interest. Thing was, he only told me the last name. I just remembered that that was _your_ last name!" One puzzle solved.

No one looked amused. They all looked like someone had died.

You looked over to George. He was looking out the window, but his stare locked on one place outside.

"Who died?" You asked. Everyone looked so morose.

"Ileana…" Hermione trailed off and took a deep breath. "You only have three hours to live." She muttered.

She was very quiet, but you still heard her.

"I thought it was four hours?" George asked Hermione.

"Yes, but it's already been one hour since Draco woke her."

George came over to you. "Are you all right?"

"I feel fine."

"Well, it seems that someone added the Metrofour Potion into the other one."

"Oh." You didn't think there was anything else to say.

"I'm all right though. Don't treat me any different just because I'm going to…" You didn't finish the sentence. You swallowed. "I'm not helpless. I'm sure it'll be painless. I don't feel anything right now. I feel great right now."

No one looked convinced.


	40. The Second Hour

**Author's Note - Well, I decided to update with another chapter. I don't think I should have left all of you hanging with this kinda big cliffhanger thing. So, I think, since there Wi-Fi at the airport, I'll use that to update one last time or something. I'm sure my aunt has internet. So I will upload during the next week. At least, I'll try my best. Don't hate me, if I don't follow through.**

_EveryRose - Yes, I suppose it would. But I wouldn't want everyone sad, even if I was going to ... Thank you so much for the reviews!(:_

_imadoodlenoodle - When you think about it that way, it actually has some point to it. Ha ha, too bad Draco. You didn't cherish her, and now she's nearly dying. OH, I DEFINITELY FEEL THE VIBES. I don't quite understand that phrase you last sent me; You're like a window. ? Thank you for your continuous reviews! thank you, sooo much. really. _

* * *

**-Christina's POV-**

You and Draco were sitting in the common room. He had come into your dorm and asked to talk to you. He looked so miserable. You knew it had to do with Ileana.

You both decided to go back into your room for more privacy. About a dozen people had passed you two. And every time they stopped, you glared at them until they left.

He had been talking about what he had done to her.

He spoke of the letter he gave her about a week ago.

_So, that's why she was upset and didn't tell me._

"We haven't really been the best of cousins have we?" Draco asked, tearing you away from your thoughts.

"No. Not really." You silently smiled to yourself.

"We could start over…"

"Yeah. I think we should. I have no other cousins."

"Yeah. I know what you mean. I only have you and this seventh year named Jacob."

_Jacob?!_ "Jacob Miller?"

"Yeah. I didn't know you knew him."

"Well, not _really_ that close."

"He is from my father's side." He didn't sound too enthusiastic about saying his father's name.

_Jacob…There's something that's bothering me…_

Then, a flashback consumed you:

**"Pansy! You arse!" You heard Ileana scream. Pansy had just spilt pumpkin juice over her. You looked over to a Slytherin fifth year. You could vaguely remember her: Alana. She was looking at Pansy and back at Ileana. She glared at Pansy. Then returned to talking with her friend.**

**"Pansy! Get away before I hex you!" Jacob shouted.**

**Pansy made a pouty face, but left.**

**"Let me fill up your juice again." Jacob offered.**

**You looked over to Ileana. You tried to help her with removing the stain.**

**She refused a couple of times. Out of the corner of your eye you saw Jacob smiling widely.**

_**He doesn't even care for her!**_

**Ileana told you she was going to change really quickly since you could only dry it. She didn't want the stain to be seen for the entire day. Embarrassing.**

**You saw her walk over to the door. Then, she staggered a bit and fell down with a gasp.**

**You ran over to her. Jacob had mysteriously disappeared from his seat at the table.**

There was a missing piece to this puzzle. But you could feel it becoming more clear.

"Oh my god! It was a setup the whole time!" You screamed out.

Draco was taken aback with your sudden outburst.

"What was?" He asked, recomposing himself.

"Jacob! Your cousin! He's the one that put the potion in her juice!"

"Are you serious?"

"I'm positive."

"You have proof?"

_Shit._ "No."

"How are you supposed to show people that he did it then?"

_And everything was going so well_. You racked your brain for anyone who could have seen him because obviously you had to. A face came up.

"Alana." You murmured.

"Who?"

"Alana Smith. She was at the table. She was probably looking. She saw when Pansy spilt the juice on Ileana. So, she could have seen Jacob put it in!" _Perfect!_

"It can't be Jacob though. I actually like him…"

"Draco please. It's time to wake up now! How many people do you actually like in Slytherin that isn't a complete arse?"

He was speechless.

"That's what I thought."

"You know, having you as a cousin sure is hard work." He retorted.

You laughed. "Come on! Let's go find Alana. At least we can go punish Miller and Parkinson. Even if the victim can't…" You couldn't finish the sentence. You felt like if you did, you would collapse on the ground. And not to mention, totally jinx her into leaving forever right now. Everything came crashing full speed back into you. Ileana had about two more full hours to live.

You had looked everywhere. Draco was a few steps behind you.

"Hold…up…" He panted.

"Draco Malfoy can't keep up?" You smiled.

He just glared at you. You continued to smile.

"Hi Christina." Alana passed you with a group of friends.

"Hey." You barely recognized who it was. _Wait a minute!_

"Alana!"

She whipped her head around. She was confused and you didn't blame her.

"Alana! Oh my goodness! I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"I was outside by the Black Lake."

"Oh." You hadn't gone there. "Hey, can I speak to you privately?"

She glanced at Draco, then back to you. She turned around to her peeps ( :] ). "I'll catch up with you guys later." Her friends said bye and went to wherever they were going to go.

"You know our friend Ileana right?" You decided to begin small.

"Yes."

"You know that morning where Pansy spilt juice all over her?"

She looked to the ground. It looked like she was chewing her bottom lip off.

"You don't have to be nervous." You comforted.

"Yes."

"Did you see what Jacob did? The boy who was sitting next to her."

Silence.

"Did you see him put something in the cup other than pumpkin juice?"

She looked around, eyeing up her surroundings. She seemed scared of something that would pop up in front of her eyes.

You knew these effects.

Threats.

"He got to you already, huh?" You whispered.

"He said I couldn't tell anyone or else." She looked on the verge of tears.

"We're going to Dumbledore."

"What?" Her head snapped up, her eyes frightened.

"We're getting Jacob expelled. And with luck, Pansy will be gone too."

"Umm…okay."

You led her to the entrance when you realized, once again, you didn't have the password.

"Let me." Draco said, coming up behind you. You had forgotten he was here.

"Thanks, Draco."

He nodded. "Cinnamon licorice." The gargoyles moved and the stairway appeared.

You all went in. You knocked on the door and heard him say come in.

"Professor. We know who put the potion in Ileana's cup." You bravely said.

"Cup? Yes, yes. Let's hear it." He replied.

"Is it correct that they would be expelled?"

"Yes." He said, not hesitating for a second. "The use of the metrofour potion is illegal. For reasons exactly like this one."

"Okay. Well, we have a witness. She saw Jacob Miller from Slytherin put the potion into her pumpkin juice."

"Oh. Yes. Alana. This way please." He led her over to a glowing bowl, except it was a large glowing bowl.

Draco saw you eyeing it with curiosity. "It's a penseive."

_Oh._ You heard of those before. You could put all your thoughts inside.

"Threatening a student? Unexcusable." You heard Dumbeldore say.

_He must be looking at her memory then_.

They finished. Dumbledore went back to sit behind his desk. Alana came over to you smiling.

Dumbledore spoke. "Jacob Miller will be expelled. Pansy will not be coming here until next year. Her celebrations will be cut short. She and Jacob will be gone by tonight."

"Thank you sir." You said. You looked over to Draco. He looked relieved, but still seemed puzzled.

"Shouldn't you be thinking of a way to save Ms. Lasko?"

Then, a burden fell back onto your shoulders. The 'killers' were punished and one wouldn't be returning anymore.

But, Ileana was still dying.


	41. The Third Hour

**Author's Note - I'M BACK! WHO'S HAPPY ?! I AM. hahah! I finally get to update my story. I am sooooo excited. Wow. i'm so lame -___- Okay. Here goes. **

_EveryROSE - Oh yes. This should be an interesting chapter. It's the last hour! So nervous! .__._

_imadoodlenoodle - HAHAH , yes indeed. It does not make them any less drool worthy. Oh, I see. About the windows. Thanks, I didn't know being a window could become a compliment (:_

_kitty - Mhmm. I would think that too. Like, where did he come from anyways? It's no problem. It's awesomely fun listening to people ramble. Hahah._

_Lulu-fifi - Well, finally this is the next chapter. _

_Shiningheart of ThunderClan - Thank you, and thanks for the review. And yes, it's a pretty name. I saw it in a book, and I just loved it. Love the 'sudden grin' (: Thanks for reading!_

**Sorry everyone for the slow update. I seem to have a headache at this moment. Got sick before I returned to US of A. Mannn. Anyways, Hope you like this next chapter!**

**

* * *

**

**-Ileana's POV-**

People kept coming and leaving. They came to say hi, then left 5 minutes later.

You tried not to think about how much time you had left to live. But, you kept telling yourself that it would probably be painless because you weren't hurting right now.

You heard thundering footsteps.

Christina, Draco, and this other girl came into the room.

Technically, stampeded into the room.

"Hey Ileana!" Christina looked cheerful and it caused you to smile, but only for a moment.

"Why are you so happy, Christina?"

"We found out who put the potion in you!"

Whoever it was, was going to get a beating.

"I'm sorry Ileana." Christina paused after say this. "It was Jacob and Pansy."

_What?! I can't believe it!_ "Are you sure?" He was just too good to be bad.

"Yes. Alana saw him. We went to Dumbledore. Jacob's getting expelled and Pansy's leaving and isn't coming back until next year." She looked so happy. You smiled, but turned to stare out the window. You wouldn't let anyone know that you had been _kind of_ falling for Jacob. Not more than Draco, but enough. Enough to feel betrayed right now.

"Ileana? Are you okay?" She questioned, after seeing you turn away.

You nodded.

"Ileana." The way he said your name, made your heart beat faster. It felt kind of nice. It had been awhile.

You slowly turned to look at him.

"I'm so so sorry. For everything."

_Shoot!_ You were tearing up now. You wiped away your tears and saw Christina and the other girl leaving.

"You have to understand. My father." He spit that name. "He told me to either break up with you or stay with you. But if I stayed with you, you would have to become a Death Eater. It I broke up with you, at least you could escape with Potter and his friends. They _are_ strong. I couldn't see you face to face to tell you. Because I knew it would hurt you as much as it would hurt me."

Tears were pouring from your eyes. You felt uncontrollable.

You hugged him deeply and he returned the feelings. You sobbed heavily onto his shoulder.

You pulled back, but he put his hands on either side of your face. Cold hands that felt comforting against your warm skin.

"I love you."

That made you tear up again. You let out an anguished sob and flung yourself at Draco.

This time, you started bawling and you couldn't stop.

**-Draco's POV-**

She hugged you. She started sobbing uncontrollably.

It's so cruel that you only spent such little time together.

She pulled away, but you put your hands on either side of her warm face.

"I love you."

She flung herself at you and started bawling. You couldn't help but let a tear fall.

You heard her gasp and she fell; limp in your arms.

_What the hell?_

"Ileana! Hey! Get up!" The others started to look over at you. They were wondering why you were shouting. Christina came back into the room.

"Draco? Why are you shouting?" Christina asked.

"She fainted again!"

Everyone came rushing over.

"How? When?" Hermione asked.

"She came, well, I … told her… I loved her and then she jumped on me. And then she fainted." You replied.

"She must be overworked or something." Christina said, like it was the easiest thing in the world to say.

You lay her back down on the bed and caressed her cheek.

**30 minutes left**

"What do we do? We're not any closer to getting her to live than before! There must be something we can do!" Hermione seemed to be losing her mind.

Ileana had woken up about 5 minutes ago. She refused to talk or look at us.

"You guys don't have to worry about me. It's going to be painless." Ileana said. She even sounded bored. She had been repeating the same line over and over again to reassure us. But she was still looking out the window.

"We can't do that. We're not letting go without a fight." Christina said.

Ileana heaved a sigh and you held her hand. If she really was going to… yeah, then you wanted to be with her until the very end.

Meanwhile…

**10 minutes left**

-**Harry's POV-**

"Professor, there must be something to save her! She has only ten minutes left to live!" You yelled.

"Harry. I am absolutely sorry, but I know of nothing that would help her."

"But Professor!"

"Harry. That is enough. I think you ought to ponder any cures in your head on the way down to the hospital wing. I am sure you would like to see her once more before she is gone."

You were tight-lipped and angry. "Yes, sir."

You left the room and slowly walked to the wing. He always helped you with obstacles and problems and such. But when it came to dying people, he refused to tell you _anything_. Not even a little hint.

This made you kind of think that whenever you ran into huge trouble, Dumbledore hadn't really been in school to help.

During your first year, you had battled ogres and many different difficult curses to stop the stone from being taken by Voldemort.

Then, in your second year, you went to rescue Ginny in the Chamber of Secrets. Even you had been close to death. It wasn't until Fawkes came and saved you. Even from…the…poison…

"That's it!"


	42. Ten Minutes

**Author's Note - Hello again! A new update today. I skipped yesterday. I went to my parent's work & I didn't have my files, so I couldn't upload anything. Oh boy, yesterday I was feeling fine. But now, I still have a headache. It's not funny -___- Anyways, on to the chapter. I hope you enjoy.**

_imadoodlenoodle - For a second I was like, whoa. But then I realized that you would get a surprise (: LOL, i think i would, but I would probably get a lot more than just a couple._

_kitty - Haha, yeah I know. I've had that thought for a while now. What would happen if I just stopped updating? But, that thought was a bit too horrid to think about. Oh yes I know! I want to go watch it, I hope sometime soon! _

_devotedreader - Oh, thank you (: Thanks for the review!_

_Lulu-fifi - LOL, yes he did! I was quite surprised too, & I wrote it -___-x haha. I can't believe I remembered that little detail._

_

* * *

  
_

**-Harry's POV-**

You hadn't realized that you had taken 5 minutes to get to the Great Hall.

However, if you ran, it would take around one minute, two at most.

So, you took off for the headmaster's office again.

"Cinnamon licorice!" You whizzed up the stairs the moment they had appeared.

Fawkes was near the left of the room. It looked very peaceful sleeping like that. No matter, it had to be woken up.

"Professor! I need to borrow Fawkes!" You couldn't keep still.

"I was wondering when you were going to say that." He smiled.

You would ask him later what he meant.

"Fawkes, my love, wake up. We must go save someone."

It opened its eyes slowly. It looked over at you and made a high-pitched sound. You covered your ears.

"Okay. Can we go now?! We're going to be too late!" You rushed out the door. But Dumbledore and Fawkes hadn't moved. "Let's go!" You shouted. Maybe, for some odd reason or other, they hadn't heard you the first time you shouted.

"Harry. We will meet you in the wing. I cannot let Fawkes out of my sight. If she were to get into many people's hands, she could be abused. I do not believe anyone else has a phoenix. You must understand that others will not be so gentle."

You thought about it and nodded. They _had_ agreed to help you.

Two minutes and you were going to make it.

**-Draco's POV-**

**5 minutes left**

You were the only one in the hospital wing. The other girls had started bawling and Ileana had yelled at them. She was such a brave, beautiful girl. She had told them that they should be happy and she repeated her favorite sentence. "It won't hurt a bit. Painless." But they couldn't take it, so they went outside and closed the door.

But you promised to be by her side and here you were.

You were actually pretty calm. But you knew, once she was gone, it wouldn't be that way.

She looked over at you.

You would definitely miss her; miss her everything.

You had to tell her everything. Even though she had heard it once. But she had fainted and said nothing about it afterwards. Whether she actually took it in or not, you had to say it again.

"Ileana."

"Hmm?"

"You know I love you right?"

She was silent and you started to become nervous. But then she nodded.

"I'm going to miss you so much. I don't think I could live without you." You cupped her cheeks in your hands. "What will I do without you? You are the reason I wake up every morning. I'm so sorry for everything. All the hurtful things I said. I don't even deserve to be here. It's just that you're wanted and if I didn't break up with you, they would have killed you if they found out you weren't on our side. Look what Jacob and Pansy did. It was all my fault. But I could save you. That's what I did. I can't believe I ever did that to you. How will I ever forgive myself? And if I hadn't done all those hurtful things, you wouldn't be lying here right now. You wouldn't have had to hang out with Miller. You know they were both working together? I don't ever-"

You were cut off by Ileana leaning towards you and kissing you passionately. Such a beautiful kiss. When she pulled away, she giggled and wiped a tear away from your cheek. You hadn't noticed you had started crying.

Technically not crying. Just tearing up.

"I'll miss you Draco. All those times we spent together…I'll never forget. Hopefully. Though who knows."

You cocked your heard to the side.

"But I'll always love you. I don't think I ever loved anybody as mush as you. Besides family."

_Calm down, Draco. Guys do not start bawling their eyes out in front of girls._ You just nodded.

"I love you, Draco Malfoy."

You plucked up the voice and courage to repeat what you said before. "I love you, Ileana Lasko."

"Will you stay by my side?"

"Of course."

You sat down next to her and held her hand.

She closed her eyes.

_NO! Now I can't see her eyes! I want to see them for as much as I can before she…leaves._ You started gasping, but it was quiet. No one could hear you, not even Ileana. You wanted to tell her to open her eyes.

And just as you were about to…

"STOP! WAIT!" _Why the heck is Potter yelling?! He cares almost as much as I do about her! Can't he be silent?! He's going to wake her up!_

"Let me in! I can save her!" Apparently, you heard, but Ileana still hadn't heard a thing. You didn't want her to hear any of this. Especially if it wasn't going to work.

You slowly lifted your hand out of her grasp. Her eyelids snapped open.

"Where are you going?"

"I need some water. Thirsty. I'll be _right_ back. I promise."

You stood up and went outside to stop the commotion.

"We don't have much time." You heard Potter say. Then, you closed the door.

"How can you possibly save her?" You asked, and you heard your voice; tired.

"I can. Let me go in."

"You don't even have anything with you to save her. I am not going to let her get disappointed."

"Yeah, well if you don't move, she'll die!"

Everyone stood stock-still. You could have heard a pin land on the ground.

Harry took the silence as a yes. He went in and closed the door behind him.

"I can't watch." You heard Hermione say.

"Of course not. The door's closed." Ron answered.

"That's not what I meant."

"Yeah."

All was quiet.


	43. The End Of This Pain

**_***Make sure you read the bottom! [ After you read the story that is! ]*** _**

**Author's Note - Hello. Sorry about this big delay. I haven't been sleeping well. I've been missing Taiwan. But then I thought about it. I couldn't leave & keep my readers hanging. I feel better today. So, I will upload. I feel things slowly slipping into the correct places. Thanks to everyone who follows the story! Really, thank you so much everyone! On to the chapter!**

_imadoodlenoodle - Thank you so much for the numerous reviews. It seems you review every single chapter. Thank you. The story shall go on. While I was writing this part, I was like, let's add this stupid twist, might as well. Yeah, seriously. Operation Strangle Dumbledore ; put into action! Hahah, yeah, I would agree, Draco would most willingly do it, if ever he found out! (: & really ? After I read the Hermione and Ron part, I was like... wow. how stupid of me -___- but, maybe you're just being sarcastic. Wouldn't know, computers are limited on this circumstance. Thanks for the reviews, again!_

_kitty - I should be thanking you, you've reviewed a couple of times, I remember. Awesome? This story ? Why thank you!! Thank you, Thank you! (:_

_Shiningheart of ThunderClan - See ? This is why my stories aren't very good. Because someone else always seems to think of something better to resolve the situation. I'm glad that you gave a review!!!_

_bri - Thanks! For your review! I hope you like this chapter!!_

_bubbbbbba_25 - HAHAH! Thanks, your review made me smile. Thanks for the little contrast. Read on, will Ileana die ?! _

_Unknown - Whoever was the anonymous reviewer, thanks for the review! I'm glad you like the story, or else, I know you wouldn't try to hunt me down! Thanks again for the review!_

_High Queen Crystal - Thanks to you too! I'm glad you like this story. Hope you like this new chapterrr!_

_Lulu-fifi - Hahaha, yes, our funniest character, Ronald Weasley. Yeah, I know what you feel like! I ask myself how in the world I even thought of Fawkes! -____- because I usually can't think of anything. So yeah. Thank you, thank you. & special thanks to the many reviews you leave me. Whenever I see that you have given me a review, I just start to wonder what you're going to say. Thanks for always reviewing!! (:_

* * *

**-Ileana's POV-**

Someone opened the door and you expected it to be Draco.

"Hey, Dra-" But you saw Harry standing there.

"Harry?" _What's he doing here?_ "Where's Draco?"

"He went out for a minute."

_But he promised._

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

You turned toward the doors, but noticed that the sound came from behind you. It sounded like a knocking on glass. But the only glass near you, was the window. And there was no way someone could be floating on air.

You took that back once you saw Dumbledore there. He had this arms raised like he was holding onto something above him.

Harry ran over there quickly and pulled open the latch.

All this happened within 50 seconds.

But you felt a tugging at your stomach. You pulled up your shirt and saw a large black bruise-like thing on your stomach.

Your eyes widened in horror. _This does NOT look good._

Dumbledore must have seen you. "She doesn't have much time. Hurry." He said it calmly.

You felt another tug, but harder, and it made you cry out.

Harry was next to you in a flash.

You saw that Dumbledore had come to stand beside you. Then, you heard a high-pitched sound. But at the same time, the hardest tug came from your stomach.

You let out an ear-piercing scream and felt yourself falling into darkness.

**-Harry's POV-**

That scream was ear-piercing and you knew she would be gone very soon.

"Fawkes!" You shouted. It came closer and you lifted her shirt so the bird could land a tear on the bruise. Also, land a tear on her lips.

The phoenix acknowledged you and landed tears on the wound and on the lips.

Then, it flew to perch on top of the head piece above Ileana's head.

You watched quietly and anxiously for any reaction on her part.

**-Ileana's POV-**

There was no pain and you quite liked it. The only thing bothering you was that it was dark. You thought heaven was supposed to be bright and all lights.

As if on cue, it became a little lighter. _Maybe the lights are a gradual thing_.

But, then you heard voices. _Familiar _voices. Voices that should not be in heaven.

"Is she going to be okay?"

"Yes. She might be a little delirious at first though. Be careful."

"Delirious?"

"Is that bad?"

"She might not like it."

You tried to see if you had a voice. When you spoke, it felt raspy and uncomfortable. _Am I supposed to feel like this?_ "Can you please be quiet? Too many voices."

It went silent at once. "Thank you."

"Ileana?" An oddly soothing voice called your name. _Wait. He's not supposed to be here…_

"Draco?"

"Oh my god. Ileana?"

"What are you doing here, Draco?"

There was a pause before he started talking. "Umm… I've always been here."

"You suicided?"

Someone laughed. You swore it sounded like George, but he couldn't be in heaven either.

"Uh…no."

"She must think she's in heaven right now." Someone else spoke.

There was a hint of teasing.

"Am I not?" You were confused. _What's with the light then?_

"No." A chuckle. "Open your eyes, Ileana."

You felt around and realized you could open them. When you opened them all the way, there was cheering.

You looked around and noticed all your friends. Also, Professor Dumbledore, Madame Pomfrey, and Professor McGonagall.

"Ileana!" About five people said your name at the same time.

You couldn't help but smile and give a hearty laugh. They all seemed to radiate energy and happiness.

But it all stopped when Ginny Weasley came into the room.

She looked out of breath and a bit…scared?

"Death Eaters! They're here!"

Terror it was.

The adults left quickly and told you to stay in the bed.

Harry made a shifty move, but didn't leave you. However, he did stare after them.

"Harry. Go." You told him. He was always attached to fighting by Dumbledore's side. You had heard about all his amazing and adventurous stories.

"But-"

"Come on, move Harry. You've got to help stop it too you know."

He smiled. "Thanks, Ileana. I'll come back when they're all gone."

He left. "Ron, Hermione. Shouldn't you guys be helping him?"

They looked at you with bright eyes.

"We'll see you later." Hermione kissed you on the cheek. Ron patted your shoulder and they also went away.

You noticed there were actually a lot of people around.

"I'll be okay here. You guys need to go help." Blaise also gave you a pat on the shoulder. Camilla and Janelle both gave you a kiss on the cheek and a deep hug.

Max came up. "Take care, Ileana. I know you're strong."

"I know. I'll see you later, yeah?"

"Definitely." He leaned down and kissed your forehead. "Keep safe." He walked over to Camilla and put an arm around her waist.

"George. Fred." You nodded at them.

"Wonder when you were getting to us." Fred said, joyously.

"Now why would I forget my two favorite twins?"

"I bet we're the only twins you know." George objected.

You thought for a moment. "No. I know the Patil twins. Sorta."

"That doesn't count." George replied.

"Yeah. Well, it doesn't matter. You two are like our secret weapon. You should be out there helping our side win. You two know that you're awesome duelers. Go get `em."

They looked at each other and grinned widely. Then, they also left.

"I should stay with you." Christina stated.

"All right. Fine." No point in arguing with her. When she decides on something, she doesn't even budge a millimeter. It was nice to have someone with you though.

Draco had been sitting by the window the whole entire time.

With his head in his hands.

* * *

**I want to give a special thanks to Lulu-fifi & imadoodlenoodle. For their numerous reviews!**

**I get notices in my email. & I have saved everyone of them. At the end of this story, I'll give a special thanks to everyone else! Really, for all those who reviewed! I hope I won't miss anyone!**

**So, if you haven't noticed yet. The title to this chapter is 'The End'.**

**But apparently, since I haven't listed any other reviewers, it isn't over yet! (;**


	44. Kidnapped

**Author's Note - Hello Again! I have come to update. Yeah, I know. What else am I supposed to do ? Just kidding. Hope you guys like the next chapter!**

_imadoodlenoodle - Yes Yes. We all love sarcasm (x Haha. You know, I would like to put that as the title for the last chapter. Haha, extremely long, but it describes it very well ;D LOL, yes. But you are amazing! Thank you for reviewing so many times! I love you indeed! mmm, i feel them vibes! It's not problem & thank you. Hope you like this new chapter!_

_High Queen Crystal - Mhmm, yeah i know. I look around for good fanfics, but they never get updated, so i never try starting to read them. Especially if they're good. I can't stand the falling feeling at the end. I hope you like this one!_

_unknown reviewer - She is. I guess you just have to read on to see what happens! Thanks for the review!_

_bri - Thank you, Thank you! Glad you liked it!_

_kitty - Oh, thank you! *hugs back* Haha, wow. I guess you really do like it. Thank you so much for reading it! LOL, it doesn't matter to me. Hearing my story is awesome, never gets tiring. Thank you! Glad you like it so much so far, hope you like this new chapter!_

_

* * *

_

**-Ileana's POV-**

He had broken another promise to you. He said he would be by your side the whole time. And then he had left. Harry was the one who saved you.

Yet, there was something that was pulling you towards him.

You sat up and there was no dizziness or anything. So you swung your feet over to the side and stood up. It was okay!

You walked over to Draco and kneeled before him. You put an encouraging hand on his knee.

He looked up and you saw red eyes. Like he had been crying for quite some time.

"Are you okay?" You asked him.

"You shouldn't be talking to me. After everything I put you through. I didn't believe I would ever see you alive again." He stopped to look out the window. "You don't deserve me. You deserve someone better than me."

You couldn't believe your ears.

Or your mind. "No."

"Why not the Weasley twin? George?"

"Because he's not you."

"It would be better that way."

"No way, Draco. I need you and only you. I don't want anyone else. You know that."

He sighed and got up. "I have to go."

_What? He can't leave me here, alone. Well, I've got Christina, but that's different._ "What? Where do you need to go?"

"I have to help battle." But his voice gave him away.

"But against us." You stated for him.

He nodded very slowly.

"Don't hurt anyone, please."

"That I'll do. I won't hurt anyone. I won't hurt you this way again. But I have to go now."

He left and the room felt darker somehow. Christina had been by your side the entire time. "Thanks. For staying with me."

"No problem. Thought you would need a friend."

"Mhmm. You thought right."

**BANG**

The doors flew open and in came a Death Eater. His hand came up and you could see a wand underneath the sleeves of the long dark cloak. He let out a spell before Christina or you had any type to react.

"_Stupefy_." His voice was familiar, but you couldn't place it.

Christina hit the far wall and slumped against it, unconscious.

"Well, well. Who have we here?"

You pulled the blankets up a little more.

"Tata. Ileana Lasko. My son's infamous girlfriend."

_Son?_ You gasped. _No way!_

"I see it's hard for you to believe that such a sweet boy could have me as a father." He had taken the words right out of your mouth. "We shall be going now."

"Where are we going? You can't take me anywhere!" You blurted out.

The courage seemed to come out by itself.

"We'll see about that." He came striding over to you. He had such a menacing face on, you couldn't help but whimper.

He grabbed your hand. You struggled against his pull. Now you knew where Draco got his strength from.

You felt yourself getting compressed from all sides.

You knew this feeling anywhere.

All of a sudden you fell on the ground because your legs didn't seem to want to obey.

"I can't believe it. She's such a sweet girl." You looked up to see a long blonde haired lady.

"I've seen you before." You had no feeling in your voice.

"Yes. The day of the party." She replied.

"You were talking to my mother. You're Draco's mother, aren't you?"

She nodded. She seemed okay to be around. She was definitely more motherly than her husband was fatherly.

"Let's take you downstairs." Draco's father stated.

You didn't budge from your spot on the floor.

So, he made a tsktsk sound and grabbed you by your forearm and started dragging you across the floor.

"Dear. Must you do it like this? Obviously it's hurting her." The lady said.

"The Dark Lord doesn't care what condition she's in. She's here and I shall be rewarded."

The lady stood up and came over to you.

"I'm Narcissa Malfoy. I think you should get up. There are stairs and I don't think you want to be dragged down those. They're made of stone."

You nodded and got up. You decided that you would only listen to Narcissa. She seemed more like Draco than was possible.

When the man went to grab your arm, you dodged his grip.

"I'll follow you, but don't touch me."

He looked ready to slap you, but Narcissa put her hand on his shoulder.

"Lucius. I don't think she can get away anyways."

That thought must have occurred to him also because then he told you to come and follow.

He led you through a hallway and then opened a door. There were no lights and it was very dark.

He pushed you and you nearly fell down. You regained your balance and started walking down the stairs.

When your feet hit flat ground again, you silently rejoiced. It felt like you had traveled to the middle of the earth with all those steps.

"_Lumos Maxima._" The whole area became very bright. You knew the spell _Lumos_, but you didn't know there was another that was brighter; you would have to remember that.

Now that it was lighter, you could see all around you. It looked like you were in a jail place or something. There were prison cells lined on both sides of the wall. And candles placed at different intervals. Also, the first cell seemed to have this clear ceiling that had a view to the floor above. In this case, it opened right to the living room. You didn't want him to cover it, so you only looked at it, subtlely.

You looked over to Draco's father, Lucius. He grinned. "You like? We put cells in our dungeon. I think it adds nicely to our décor."

He told you to walk a few steps and go into the first cell you came to. He opened the door and when you got inside, closed it and locked it.

Lucius was about to leave, but then waved his wand. The two candles above your cell were lit. Then, he left and you heard a door close.

You realized you were all alone in this dungeon.

Of your love's huge manor.

Where Death Eaters came to have meetings.

_Greeeeeeeeeeeeat._


	45. He's Gone

**Author's Note - Hello, dear readers. The more I read this story myself, I wonder, how do you guys like it. Because I see so many things that could be changed. But thank you EVERYONE to who actually reads it. Thanks. It does make me feel better. I can't believe so many people like it though. Anyways, on to the story!**

_High Queen Crystal - Yes yes. I read a good one, and then there are no more updates. A terrible thing I say. Oh, that's good. I'm glad that you like it. Thanks, yet again, for reading this story._

_imadoodlenoodle - Haha, thanks. Yeah. Wow O___O I am sooo amazed. Look at that talent. You literally wrote a short story right there! Where I took forever in writing this thing. I wrote all the chapters for this AND THEN started to post it up. But looking at your little plot thingy, I was literally reconsidering everything. I was like, why didn't I think of that ?! Oh boy, mann. You're goood! Extremely good! _

_kitty - Oh, that's good. Wow. Don't worry, when I read REALLY good ones, I do that too. I can actually imagine them talking it in my head. Is that weird then ?! I don't think so. LOL, i'm sure you're not crazy!_

_brianneD - Thank you. Thanks for reading! (:_

_Lulu-fifi - Oh, most likely! I mean, no one can be that mean in person .... i think. HAHAHA, when i read the Scotsmen part, I was really Laughing Out Loud. VERY FUNNY, HILARIOUS! hmmm, not twist ? what word would have fit it ?_

_

* * *

_

**-Draco's POV-**

"Christina! What are you doing on the floor?! Where's Ileana?!" You left to battle a few people. Even though you were on the other side, you decided to keep yourself hidden and just jinx and hex your father's Death Eater friends. No one was the wiser.

You had decided to go back to the Hospital Wing. But when you opened the door, you saw that there was no one on the bed. Christina was slumped against the wall.

She managed to mumble out something like "feather".

"What?"

"Your… father."

"Oh fuck!" You couldn't believe your ears. "No way!"

"Yeah. I think he went back to the manor."

"Thanks Christina." You took a few steps, but heard her struggling to get up. You went back and helped her to get over to a bed. You lifted her up and told her to stay.

"I need to go find Ileana."

"You go do that."

You had begun to think about your house, but was cut short by a thought.

"Christina?"

"What?"

"You said my father took Ileana?"

"Yeah."

"And how did he do that?"

"He apparated."

"In Hogwarts?"

"Yes." But then, she got what you were thinking.

"Wait. But that's not even possible. Dumbledore put a spell on the whole school and you can't apparate in or out. So, how did he apparate out?"

You both pondered about how that could have happened.

Then, you struck a solution. But you hoped that that wouldn't be it. It would most likely be terrible if it happened.

"There is one explanation though…" You started off. You kinda wanted Christina to say, "Oh nevermind. Who cares?"

Not.

"What is it?"

"Well. Spells don't work anymore if their owners are not alive. Even permanent ones."

She looked at you wide-eyed. "What are you trying to say? That Dumbledore's… gone?"

"He was a very powerful wizard. Do you really think his spells would just suddenly not work?" You responded.

"But he can't possibly…"

"There's only one way to find out."

"I want to go with you."

"No. You stay here. Your head is bleeding from the spell. You should rest here."

"No. I'm going with you. Too late."

Her voice was hard and it told you that she wouldn't sway from her decision.

"Fine. At least let me bandage your head for you. It looks real nasty."

"Okay." She looked happy because she won the argument.

You went over to the cupboards and found bandages and gauze. She came over and you wrapped the bandage around her, then put the gauze tape on.

"There."

"Okay. Thanks, Draco."

She looked kind of weird, but you couldn't worry about that now.

"Do you have your wand?" You asked her.

"Yeah. I've got it right…" She fumbled in her pockets. "here."

"All right. Let's go."

There was a loud bang somewhere outside the doors of the hospital wing.

You stopped in your tracks and prepared to fight off the enemy.

On the other side, someone twisted the doorknob. You raised your wand.

The door slowly opened.

Someone's head appeared. It was a mass of black hair and green eyes.

"Potter." You sighed with tremendous relief.

"I have terrible news." He said.

You looked over at Christina and you knew she was thinking the same thing. _Dumbledore?_

"There's the Dark Mark outside. And it's above this body…" He stopped.

"Whose body?"

His face looked strained, but then his features softened.

"Dumbledore." He said, very quietly. You had to lean a little forward in order to hear.

It was like a nightmare come true. Now who was going to fight off the Dark Lord? _Potter's all right, but I don't know._

"That's not good is it?" You heard Christina say.

"Not at all." You answered.

You saw Harry look around the room. "Where's Ileana?"

_Oh shit! Ileana!_ "So, if my father can apparate, then so can I."

"Bye, Draco. Take care and good luck. I know you'll need it."

"Hell yeah I do." The three of you laughed silently.

"Okay. Now go. Go save her. I know you can do it."

Harry was talking to you. He wasn't so bad actually. It's always been your father behind everything. All the prejudice and other discriminations.

But it would end today.

"Thanks." You concentrated on your manor. The inside of the living room and how it was furnished.

You felt pressure on all sides of you, squishing you into a small form.

Then, with a pop! you were big again and appeared on the rug in your living room.

"Ah, Draco. How nice of you to join us."

You father had been waiting for you. Sitting in his big armchair, his back to you.

* * *

**By a show of reviews, or whatever you want to do, **

** how many of you actually like this story & actually would like to see a sequel ?**

**Thank you EVERYONE for reading! Really, I so appreciate it! Thank you 3 !**


	46. The Rebel Within

**Author's Note - Hi! Sorry about the HUGE delay! But I've been out & about almost everyday. When I get home it's like dinner time. & then after dinner, I go out for some dessert most of the time! And so, no time. Okay! Anyways, you guys have waited long enough. Here's your newest chapter!**

_imadoodlenoodle - Hahaha, yes, you are amazing indeed! Man, your creativity greatly exceeds mine, oh awesome one (:_

_High Queen Crystal - LOL, why up so late ? Even if it is the summer (;_

_Seina - Oh thank youuu. You have deep encouragement within the words written in your review. Thanks for the review. Greatly appreciated!_

_devotedreader - I would like one too. Maybe, you will be able to read one (:_

_kitty - sorry, for the long wait. Really. Anyways, haha thanks. Yeah. Since they had to build a friendship up, starting from scratch, I thought this was the way to go. Glad you liked it. Thanks for the review! & the support!_

_Ceceila - Yes, I do want to make the readers happy! Thanks for the support on this story. I'm soo elated that you love it (:_

_FYInichole - LOL ;D_

_Lulu-fifi - LOL, it was funny reading your joke thing. Indeed, if Lucius had a daughter, she would make his life hell. That's very funny indeed._

_l1nk1n-p4rk-4-3v3r - Thanks for your review & support on this story. No matter where you started reading, thanks for reading in general. Oh, I, myself, would like a sequel also (: Maybe there will be one. But who knows. You have to finish the story firsttt! (:_

* * *

**-Ileana's POV-**

You heard a thud and looked up. Someone had come to stand on the glass ceiling thing above you. The person looked oddly familiar, but you couldn't place who it was. You couldn't hear anything either. So, you gave up and tried to sleep.

Time passed so slow here. And it was getting cold.

_I wish I had a jacket._

You curled up into a ball in the corner and fell asleep.

**-Draco's POV-**

"Where is she?" You said, using your indoor voice.

"Who?" Your father replied.

"You know well who I mean."

"I don't know who you're talking about."

"Ileana! Where is she?!" You were working up to your outdoor voice.

"How could she possibly be here?"

"Because Christina saw you take her away!"

"She did not!"

"Yes. She did. Well, technically no, but she did see you before you stupefied her!"

He scowled.

You took one step forward. "Where the hell is she?!"

He looked ready to get up and fight.

"How DARE you talk to me like that!"

You had had enough of his parenting style.

"Shut the hell up! Who do you care about anyways?! NO ONE! Except for Mister-Oh-I'm-the-Dark-Lord-and-I'm-invincible! He doesn't count because he's going to be defeated soon too!"

You knew you had crossed the line. You've been wanting to say this for a heck of a long time. Now, it was out and you tried to keep steady for what would come next.

"HOW. DARE. YOU."

You'd been slapped before, but this was totally new.

"_CRUCIO!_" You heard him shout before you went into a spasm of pain. You hurt everywhere from your toes to your head. You felt like your spine was about ready to snap apart. You writhed around in pain. But you wouldn't let your father get to you, so you refused to cry out from the pain. It felt like forever, but it stopped and you couldn't help wincing as you stood up again.

"This is what you get for not obeying me!"

"Damnit! I've been listening and obeying you since I was little! All you do is order, order, order! Damn! Is there anything else you can do?! Let's see you have some fun! Don't know what that means?! Well, sucks to be you doesn't it?! What's it like to live in fear everyday?! Afraid that he'll come and punish you?! I'm your son, NOT YOUR SLAVE! Get that through your head now!" That seemed to come out by itself. You crossed the line before, now you were in his territory. This wouldn't end well on your part and you knew it.

"YOU DEFY ME?! _CRUCIO!_" He again sent the spell. You collapsed on the floor. You twisted in pain. It seemed stronger than last time. It seemed to go on longer too. But yet again, you didn't cry out in pain. Then it stopped.

You lay on the ground while the remaining pain continued to surge through you.

"That's what you get! Will you defy me again?!"

You didn't know what to say. You wanted to say yes, but then you would most likely get hurt again. And because you didn't want to get hurt, you wanted to say no.

But you didn't get a chance to answer. He stormed off to his study.

Your mother came running in.

"Draco. Are you all right?"

"Yes mother. I'm fine." But you grimaced and she immediately thought you were hurt badly.

"Honey. You look bad. Let's go up to your bedroom. I'll fix you up."

You agreed and started walking with your mother to your bedroom. When you got inside, she conjured out ointment and spread it around the bruises that had developed. Unfortunately, the spell _crucio_ caused bruises. But they could only be helped by the ointment she was administering to you. You had studied on your own about the spell.

_I'm gunna get him. I'm gunna get him. For me AND mother._

You knew getting him was a long shot, but you had to try. All those years that the both of you had suffered, never really left your minds. You wanted to get away. But you were afraid you would be found and then they would hurt your mother.

Those past years had gone to waste. You wanted you and your mother to start fresh.

"Mother?"

"Yes, dear?"

"Why don't we just move out now?"

She didn't hesitate. "Because I also hold important information about their plans. They wouldn't dare let me out. Afraid I'll say things to the other side."

A reasonable answer. Your father most likely would have been like, "Why the hell should I tell you? Get out of my sight!"

"Mother?" You asked again.

"Yes?"

"Do you still love father?"

She laughed, but it was stained with regret and sadness. "I loved your father." She didn't answer your question. But you knew what she was saying.

She had said 'loved'. That had answered your question, though indirectly.

_I must go find Ileana. But where is she?_ You wracked your brain for any secret hiding place you might have in the house that she would be.

Your mother left and you heard her sniffing all the way down the hallway. It was already pretty dark. You wanted to take a nap before dinner. When your head touched the pillow, your eyes closed involuntarily and you sank into a deep sleep.

About an hour later, you woke up because you heard some noise in your bedroom. From the frequent tapping, it had been going on for a long time.


	47. The Key

**Author's Note - ALL RIGHT. SO I'M BACK! finally, i know right ?! I'm soooo sorry for this log delay. I've been pretty caught up in some homework for my SENIOR YEAR. whoooo! i've been doing a lot of hanging out and stuff. i apologize! ): Anyways, no more reading the author's note. I'll leave the review replies at the end, so you can finish this chapter faster. I know you readers have been waiting FOREVER. & quite literally.**

* * *

**-Draco's POV-**

The tapping continued. You glanced outside your door to the hallway. You got up and closed the door silently, not wanting to bring attention to your room.

You walked to the center of your room and listened carefully.

The noise seemed to be coming from your window… on the third floor.

But, the tapping was an ongoing thing. You walked closer to the window. When you were right next to it, you whispered, "Who's there?"

The voice and name shocked you.

"It's Potter." You glanced again towards your door, making sure nobody heard.

You unlatched your window and let him in. He had gotten off his Firebolt, which still looked brand new. Though you knew he had gotten it during his third year, three years ago.

"Nice room you got." He complimented.

"Thanks." You looked around.

An awkward silence filled the room.

"So…why are you here?" You asked him. It was such a surprising visit. You weren't enemies anymore, but you didn't think your friendship had been to the 'going-over-your-house-my-house' stage yet.

"I'm here to help." _Help?_

"With what?"

He looked at you questioningly, like you didn't get it.

"Saving Ileana, of course. You aren't the only one that cares about her. Though I don't care about her the same way you do."

"Oh." That seemed obvious.

You knew she was still trapped, but there was no way when your father was still at home. "I don't know if it's a good idea."

"I know you love her. Why are you hesitating? What could be more important than her?"

A reflex thought came to you.

_ME._

That absolutely shocked you. It disgusted you that your father's pride had been born within yourself. You wanted to be rid of him.

But truly. There really wasn't anything or anyone you loved more that her; besides your mother. And you resolved to save both of them if you could.

Your eyes must have shone some new light.

"You found a way to save her." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yes…" You said slowly.

"Sweeeeeeet." He replied. "So, What's the plan?" He looked intrigued.

"I…" you faltered. "…have no idea."

He looked appalled. "You've got to be joking."

"Uh…I'm not."

"Come on. Isn't there any way to save her?"

You thought it over in your head. Technically, it was just get past father and get her. Then, get her past father once more. Then, she was free.

"How did you know where I lived?" You suddenly had this thought.

He didn't look at you.

"Asked around."

"Who?"

"I asked Blaise."

_Oh. Yeah. He would know where I lived, easily._ "Okay."

Then, you heard a scream. It seemed to echo throughout the whole manor.

"Ileana!" You nearly got up and opened the door, but Harry was here. You wanted the Dark Lord gone almost as much as he did.

Obviously going out and leaving the door wide open was a terrible mistake. You knew you had to contain yourself, or else things could go wrong.

_Deathly wrong_.

"We have to hurry Draco!" Harry had fear in his eyes.

But you had to agree. If you didn't hurry… Well, you didn't really want to think about it.

"Okay." You started, speaking in your orderly and leading voice, "I'm going to go out and check the hallway. I'm going to then go downstairs and see where my father is. I'll come back up to you. After I checked everything and everywhere."

He looked thoughtful. "I think I should go with you."

You cocked an eyebrow at him. "You can't be serious."

"I am serious."

Oh, please. You are in the home of one of the most faithful Death Eaters. And you want to go loose in his hallways?"

"Loose? No, I'll be in control."

You narrowed your eyes at him.

"I've got something they don't."

"You mind telling me what it is, so I won't confuse anything at all?" You didn't want to be caught confused.

"This."

Now that you were paying very close attention, you saw that he was holding something. A very silky, smooth, _invisible_ something.

"Is that…" You asked, incredulous. Your eyes got wide.

"Yeah." He chuckled at your expression. "Invisibility cloak."

Then, another expression swept across his face.

Determination.

"All right. Let's go. She probably doesn't have much time."

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

"HARRY!" You whisper-shouted.

He pulled the cloak swiftly over himself.

You attempted to make your voice sound normal.

"What is it?" You asked, hoping it wasn't your father.

"Dear." It was your mother. _Whew!_

You glanced back and obviously, you didn't see anyone.

You went over to the door and pulled it open.

"Mother?" You looked down both sides of the hallway.

"He's not here. He went out for a minute. Which is why…" She pulled out something shiny from her pocket. "I'm going to give you this."

You held out your hand automatically.

It dropped lightly into your hand.

It was a key.

A pretty large key at that.

Your mother smiled and walked back down the hallway, towards her room again.

* * *

_imadoodlenoodle - _Yes, i must redo some stuff. Lucius = icy, therefore, the descriptions must be accurate. I hope this answers your question for what the tapping is. Thanks for reading so much of this story !

_kitty - _Draco rocks! Oh my. I realized that you were expecting an update when you went on vacation. ): I sincerely apologize for this extremely long delay. I'm glad you have read my story so far though. Thank you. Here's my updatee!

_FYInichole - _mhmm, apparently Draco being mistreated was in the books too. But of course, with fanfiction, you can run away with your mind and imagination. Thanks for reading!

_bri - _Thanks & thanks for reading so much already!

_Shiningheart of ThunderClan - _It's no problem that you haven't reviewed. Reading this has already been an accomplishment for me! I should be apologizing for now updating AT ALL. it's been so long; Thanks for reading!

_ObsessedandRepulsed - _Thank you for the heads up. Maybe I'll write up another story that isn't second person.

_Lulu-fifi - _Hmm, yeah, I was thinking about that when i was writing. However, I had no idea WHERE to keep Ileana at all. So, i wrote it up having Ileana in a cell in the Malfoys' dungeons. Yes, Draco has been beaten up on by his father, but he is still very clever. Go Draco! Thanks for the reviews! and most importantly, Thanks for reading!


	48. Speechless

**Author's**** Note- **OMG! I AM SOOO GLAD TO BE BACK! I tried uploading my stories when i first got my computer back! and ... it didn't work! ): i was like, what am i going to do ?! I'm letting everyone down. I was extremely anxious. I really was worried about you guys =/ All right, i'm back for gooooooood! I just never had any real time to do all this uploading and reediting and all that. But now, it's second semester, so i'm basically all set. you guys should all have heard of senioritis ? (; yeeeep. don't worry, i'm not falling into it. i'm doing better too! hahah.

anyways, on with this long forgotten story!

* * *

**-Ileana's POV-****  
**You woke up cold and frightened.

You had a bad dream, but you couldn't remember what it was about. All you remembered was that someone important to you had gotten hurt.

It was actually more like a nightmare.

You had been grasping for someone, but it was like they had fallen into this deep, black pit.

You had screamed at the top of your lungs.

You wished you had someone next to you. Someone like Draco. You had prolonged all your thoughts about him since you came here. The absence of his presence was disturbing you.

It was like he didn't care about you to be here to save you. But there was another option, one that you didn't wish to think about.

_No! Don't think about that! He'll come for you! He will! He wouldn't leave you here to die!_

You wanted to sleep again, but it didn't take you.

So, you curled up into a ball and leaned your head against the stone, cold wall.

**-Harry's POV-**

_That was close!_ You thought, when Draco's mom had left.

"So. She gave me a key." He said, dumbfoundedly.

You pulled off the cloak and went to look at the said key in Draco's palm.

"Yeah. So what does it open?" You asked him.

"I don't know..." He trailed off.

"Well, looks like we'll have to figure it out."

"I was afraid you were going to say that."

"You know, for someone totally in love, you aren't very willing to save her from death."

"Potter! Don't you dare say something that you know nothing about!"

"Hey Malfoy! Watch your attitude! Look at you! We aren't even going to save her! What's keeping you from going downstairs right now?! Huh?! Are you scared?! Of your father?! Didn't you say you were already past that stage?! You told Ileana! That you had changed! I don't see much of a change right now! What are you going to do now?!" You were pretty much out of breath. So, you had to stop and take in a much needed breath of air. "Draco." You said quietly, with as much command you had in you.

He was speechless.

**-Draco's POV-**

As much as you hated to do this, he was right about everything. Pretty much anyways. He got the gist of things and you couldn't admit it. You didn't know what would happen if you did admit it.

"Draco." Harry gave you _the look_. The one where if you aren't going to agree within a minute, he would go without you.

But you wanted to know what he had to say next.

"What is it?" You spit out.

He glared at you.

"All right, all right." But you still had a thick voice when you replied.

"Think. Think hard. What could this key open?"

So, you thought around. You thought you knew every door to this house.

The rooms upstairs, you knew them all. And none of them had keyholes. Why? Because you could use a spell to lock a door in the upper floors. Duh. So, this would be hard.

The living room downstairs, which was also the second floor had nothing interesting to offer. The rooms were all together.

There were no doors that separated the rooms on the second level.

The first floor was basically the 'ballroom floor', which was exactly that. A huge ballroom, a medium-sized den and an average-sized kitchen.

But, you suddenly realized that there was one door your father had forbidden you to open.

**-FLASHBACK-**

_"Draco! Honey! Don't go near there!" Your mother, Narcissa, yelled she had seen you go towards the door and try to open it._

_"Why?"_

_"Because if you go inside, some monster will come out and eat you alive!" Your father had come up to your right. You eyes got wide as saucers._

_"Really?"_

_"Truly." He agreed._

_You ran over to your mother and you told her to bring you upstairs where you were safe and away from scary creatures._

**-END FLASHBACK-**

Now that you thought about it, you didn't really think there could be a monster in there. Or else the whole house would have been filled with screams.

And plus, there should be noise if your father went down there. Over the years, you had seen him go down there. But never once had you heard something that proved there was actually a monster down there.

Nonetheless, it was worth a try with the key.

"Harry. I think I know which door this key opens."

He had been staring at you for the full three minutes.

"Well. That's good to know. Now, can we please go get her now?"

"What's the rush?"

Harry was now glaring daggers at you. "Are you serious?" He asked.

"Serious? I don't quite catch your drift..."

"How much do you love her, Draco?"

"I love her so much, of course."

"Then, why are your actions telling another story?"

You were quiet. They weren't contradictory were they? You tried to look at it in Harry's point of view.

Then, you thought about everything that you had said. It was true. You could see it now. To Harry, it felt like you _didn't _want to save her. _But I do want to save her!_

But you had to rethink everything.

"Malfoy, I think you need to rethink everything. Everything. I will not let you hurt Ileana anymore. Do you understand?"

You nodded once to show that you had heard him.

Little Harry Potter could be scary when he wanted to. But also because he was in a Death Eater house. He couldn't be found out, no matter what.

"I love her. Like. A. Sister. And I would really love it if you didn't hurt her. Therefore, I think you should rethink everything. Like I said before. Are we going to go now? She's waited for you to go save her this whole entire time. Are you going to let her stay there? If you won't, I will."

Harry looked over at your pained face and apprehension dawned on him. It was time. This would probably the last thing the both of you did before trouble came.

Did you really want to choose her over your own flesh and blood? Or technically, did you love her enough to leave your family...probably, for good?

That answer was pretty hard. You had everything here. You would have to think carefully. You wanted to get away, but you had everything here. Money, luxury, and about everything else.

She was worth it, but once you thought about it. She was worth it, to an extent.

You knew you would be saving her. But you had to leave, or else you might do something you would regret for the rest of your life.

_I'm a Malfoy. I have everything._

Unfortunately, at that moment you heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

* * *

**replies to reviews.  
i am honestly shocked to see that some of you are still reading. what would i ever do without you guys ?!**

_kitty - _i have long missed your reviews (; i missed them yes. i'm alive! how 'bout that ? well, here is this one. and i PROMISE, i'll be back soon with the next one (; THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT! 3 ily.

**_High Queen Crystal_ - **mhmm, exactly! i was soo busy that i never had time to post up anything. WHOA, that's great news! even though it was a while ago, but it's still awesome! oh yes, definitely. i don't blame you for feeling proud, even if you had no idea what you were talking about (: still awesome though. ahhaha. THANKS FOR YOUR SUPPORT ALSO 3 ily.


	49. The Monster Door

**Author's Note **- Yes, I'm finally back. Sorry for the extremely long wait ): Even I felt a little sad that I haven't even finished posting up the story -_- and it's been between 1 to 2 years ): That's just sad for an author who doesn't even write real stories. hahah, anyways, on to what you have been waiting for... THE CHAPTER!

* * *

**-Draco's POV-**

"Draco!" _Oh shit! Didn't mother say he wouldn't be home?_

You glanced quickly at Potter, who had been behind you.

But saw nothing.

Your brain started running, searching for an explanation to where he had gone.

Invisibility cloak.

_Duh._

You heard steps coming up the stairs and steeled yourself for the worst.

When your father finally showed up at the top of the stairs, he had a terrible smile on his face that basically shouted to the world 'Oh yeah. I've just done something unbelievable!' Except, whatever he thought was unbelievable was most likely devastatingly bad.

"Draco, son. How are you?"

_Okay. This is way too weird. He's being decent._

"...Good..."

"I've got something to show you."

_This is just creeping me out a little bit._

"Okay..."

"Follow me." And his demanding voice returned.

You followed him downstairs and then downstairs again.

You looked back occasionally, but, of course, you couldn't see anything.

He stopped abruptly and you felt something bump into you from behind.

You glared back as venomously as you could. Hopefully, Harry would know that that had been uncalled for.

But he didn't hold your attention for too long.

Your father had stopped. And right in front of the 'monster' door.

**-Harry's POV-**

_Ouch!_ You had to stifle a sound or else they would both hear you.

You had run right into Draco.

You saw him glare back at you unceremoniously. You wanted to apologize, but now was not the time.

You looked closer to the front of the line that you were walking.

They had stopped in front of a door. When you looked closer, you saw that it had a keyhole.

Your heart pounded as Lucius took out a large key, identical to the one Draco had.

Draco seemed very relieved at the fact that his father had another pair, so that he wouldn't be finding out that Draco had the other one.

Lucius opened the door and you could see stairs going down deeply. There were no lights. You wondered how you could get down without bumping into one of the people in front of you.

Your question was answered when Draco took out his wand. "_Lumos_."

Now you could see a little better. There was a long flight of stairs and you could at least see the bottom now. At the bottom, it arched to the right.

"Scared, Draco?" Lucius had spoken. It was like he was mocking Draco.

"No." And his voice did not falter.

"Very well. Come along. I believe I have a surprise for you."

He seemed positively giddy to show Draco whatever it was. They started walking down the stairs and turned right.

You couldn't believe what you saw.

**-Draco's POV-**

"Father? What IS this?" You asked incredulously.

Your father didn't answer. He just smiled.

It was a long hallway filled on both sides with prison cells.

You couldn't believe that something like this was underneath your own home.

Then, you heard sobbing noises. You wanted to go right to it; but you were afraid of what you would see.

"Draco." Your father said your name and you noticed he had already started walking...

Straight to the noise.

You shifted on your feet and started up again.

You kept walking until you reached what you thought was the middle of the hallway.

Your father was looking into the cell on his right.

You heard a gasp inside the cell and looked in.

"Draco?"

It was Ileana. She was there, curled into a ball on the floor near the corner. She looked deathly pale and skinny.

"Have you been feeding her?" You blurted out. You couldn't stand to see her like this.

Ileana was looking at you with eyes glistening. Her liveliness was all but replaced with a deadpan look.

"Ileana."

Someone cleared their throat behind you.

"Ahem. Draco. Be careful. We wouldn't want her getting hurt would we?"

You were speechless.

But then you felt a tap on your shoulder. You looked around.

And realized that Harry was probably still behind you.

Of course you didn't see anything when you turned around. But then- whoever knew why? - Harry took off his cloak, revealing himself.

"Harry!" It seemed Ileana still had not lost her intelligence. She was still quick to notice things.

"Potter?" Your father looked livid as to how the Boy-Who-Lived had gotten into THEE Malfoy Manor.

Harry had his wand out and it was pointed at your father.

"Potter." Now, he didn't look too angry. He was actually smiling. "Do you really want to hurt me?"

"No." Harry spoke out.

Then, you saw your father take out his wand slowly.

"Oh, no you don't!" You said and reached for his wand. You flicked it out of his hand and it landed inside the cell.

"You boy! How DARE you!" Okay. He's a PMS-y dad. One moment mad, one moment smiling.

"I'm through with everything father!" You shouted.

"What have I here? A rebel?"

You didn't speak and he continued talking.

"Oh, trust me. I know, Draco. Now, you are debating on which side to take. But I know you. You will come back. To me. In the end."

Then, you heard Harry talk. "I'm sorry, Draco."

You were confused. "For what?"

"This." He raised his wand. "Stupefy!"

A jet of red sparks flew towards your father.

He flew all the way to the back of the hallway. Harry must have been mad in order to have let all that power out.

"You think I feel sorry for him." You stated. "I don't."

"All right then."

He turned back to the cell. "_Alohomora_."

Nothing happened.

"Okayy... umm. I don't know any others." Harry looked embarrassed.

You rolled your eyes. "Seriously. Listening to Granger has its perks you know."

You told Harry to move back a little.

"_Bombarda_!"

The cell door blew open and there was a hole large enough for Ileana to crawl through.

Ileana got up and stumbled. You went forward and scooped her into your arms.

"Ileana."

"I missed you so much, Draco. It's been so cold."

You took off your robe and put it around her. You were wearing a plain white shirt on the inside.

"Thanks."

You just had to do something.

You leaned toward her and kissed her on the lips. She didn't pull away. Instead, she put her arms around your neck. Your hands traced the contours of her body and came to a halt at her waist. She shivered a little.

"Ahem."

**-Ileana's POV-**

"Ahem." Once again, the voice cleared his throat.

You pulled away, reluctantly. Harry had cleared his throat and was looking toward where Lucius had landed.

"He's starting to regain some consciousness."

That threw you into a panic. What to do?

You wanted to stay with Draco, but -

"You must leave." Draco said, before you could say anything.

"What?" Confusion swept through you.

"You have to go. And Potter too."

"So, it's back to Potter now?" Harry had spoken.

"Sorry. Old habits die hard. But you must go now."

"But what about you? What are you going to do?" You didn't really want to leave him here all alone to deal with all the trouble he was going to get into. You couldn't even imagine what would happen when Lucius awoke and only Draco was there. Sure, he would be happy that his son had chosen him, but there would be some serious physical pain for Draco.

"I have to stay here and give you guys time to escape."

"You can come with us, Draco."

He seemed to be thinking for a long time.

* * *

I'm so thankful to all my reviewers. I won't forget any of you guys. I know who is always supportive, who is always waiting, who is always revising, who is always giving me some advice or what not.  
Right now, I'm more concentrated on getting this whole story down. So, after this. I'm posting up the LAST CHAPTER!

- CLEEEEE.


	50. All The Time In The World

**-Draco's POV-**

"As nice as that sounds, Lasko, no i will not be joining your little group of escapees."

She just kept looking at you. The stare would no doubt be burned into your brain until the next time you saw her. As of right now, you didn't think that was going to be anytime soon. Just the thought of her leaving you wanted to make you bend down and cry. But Malfoys didn't do that. No matter good or bad. And you were definitely a good one. To have been influenced like this because of Ileana was beyond you.

"Suit yourself, _Malfoy_. Don't start crying to us if you're in pain." Ileana replied. With one look, she turned around and headed towards the fireplace.

An idea struck you, so massive that you nearly burst into excitement. _This way, she knows, but can't come back to save me._

"Would you like some help?" You asked, looking at Ileana.

"No, thank you. I think I'll be able to manage." She seemed very frustrated. But you knew this was the way it had to be.

"All right then." You said with a small shrug.

Harry first picked up a small handful of Floo Powder and threw it into the fireplace. He entered and with a clear, loud voice said, "The Burrow".

When he was gone, you could see that Ileana was hesitating. Both of your brains were saying leave and get away. But your bodies did not comprehend. Therefore, it looked like she was stalling or something of that sort.

Then, she whipped around and pounced toward you. "I love you, Draco Malfoy."

_This is going to be difficult._

The only thing you could stand to say was a small and murmured, "Mmmmmm."

She looked up at you and it took all the will power you had to just lean down and kiss those lips. It seemed preposterous that it was only about half an hour ago. Her eyes got darker and she obviously sensed that you really did no longer feel the same. _How wrong she is._

"I see." You could tell that this was most likely the last thing she would say to you. You pointed her towards the fireplace and made sure she had enough Floo Powder. She glanced back at you. You nodded your head and watched as she entered. You had to time this just right.

"The Burrow." Her voice had been loud and clear, but you could still feel the hurt that reverberated within her.

As clearly and loudly as you could, you also said, "I love you, Ileana Lasko."

She had definitely heard you. Her eyes grew large and she didn't seem to be able to blink anymore. She tried to reach out to you. But of course you had timed it just right. She would hear you, but be able to do nothing. Just the way you wanted it to happen.

You only had a few moments before she would most likely try to come back.

"Mother? Will you please cancel all Floo Networks into our house? I don't want her to come back and get dangerously hurt."

Your mother smiled at you. "I hope you know what you're doing. But I will nonetheless help you."

She walked off in the direction of the study room. She would disconnect all Floo Networks into this house. All you had to do was wait until your father-

"DRACO MALFOY! YOU'RE AS GOOD AS DEAD NOW!"

There was no escaping from this.

**-Ileana's POV-**

"I have to get back there! You don't understand! He said he loved me! I have to go do something! He could be dying this instant!" Your voice cracked in various places, but of course you didn't give a damn. You just wanted to see Draco. He had finally managed to utter those words. They kept replaying in your mind. You kept thinking that if you had had enough time, you would have seriously jumped out of the fireplace.

"Ileana. Don't you get it? He's just playing with your head. He doesn't love you. He said so back in the dungeon." Harry tried to stop you from going back.

"No! He said it one last time before I left! I want to go back!" With that, you pushed away from Harry with all your might. He let go of you and you hurried to grab some Floo Powder. Once it was in your hand, you flung it into the fireplace. "Malfoy Manor."

You expected a whooshing sound and something to suck you up or into nothingness until you got to the Manor, but nothing happened. You hadn't realized you had closed your eyes.

You looked in front of you to Harry. He had a guilty expression on. "What happened?" You asked helplessly.

"They disconnected all Floo Networks to their home. When you said the name, you had your eyes closed, the fire turned red. Which means that they are not expecting company." He looked at you in a wary way. "I'm sorry, Ileana."

You just stepped out of the fireplace. You sat down at the sofa and your head drooped. "Me too." Tears fell freely now. There was no stopping this overwhelming feeling. You would most likely never see Draco again.

You wondered what he was doing right now. If he had to disconnect all Floo Networks into the house, something must be going on. You couldn't help the nagging feeling that he would be harmed and abused.

But there was nothing you could do now. Except wait.

How long was the only question stuck in your mind.

**Five Years Later ...**

The battle was finally over. It had waged on for about four and a half years. That was a terribly long time in the wizarding world. The last six months had been used to repair all the damage that had been made. Homes were burned and many muggles had been killed. They were nothing to the Death Eaters, but it was still unnecessary in many others' eyes.

This one day, the wind was blowing. It caught on someone's hat and he didn't even try to retrieve it. It blew off into the slight evening. He knew he could probably afford another one. He was in front of a moderate house. It wasn't big, nor was it small. Just right. It looked like it had been repainted and redone to the owner's expectations. He was wondering what to say. He hadn't seem her in all these years. Everyone thought him to be dead. No one had heard of him ever since that one dreadful night when someone had announced that Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Malfoy had been murdered. They just all thought he had also been murdered. No one didn't want to investigate. What was the point? There was none. Therefore, it hed been written in the newspapers that the Malfoy family had been murdered by the Dark Lord himself. When Lord Voldemort found out that one person in that family was still alive, he went in search. But the boy was cunning, sneaky, and very intelligent.

In the end, the Dark Lord gave up on his search and focused on finally killing the Boy-Who-Lived.

He hadn't succeeded. The news of his defeat spread fast. All the Death Eaters were rounded up and left to rot in Azkaban. No pity, no sympathy was left for them. They would deserve what would come to them.

Meanwhile, Harry Potter and his gang was celebrating their victory over Lord Voldemort. Draco Malfoy realized that the time was right. He would go find them and tell them that he had indeed helped. Known to nobody except the two in conversation, Draco had been secretly giving information to them. He knew how to hide and had learned the art of blending into the night.

He silently stepped onto the front step. He wondered if it was such a good idea.

Then, to his surprise, the hall light turned on and he heard the click of the door unlocking. The door opened and he was surprised to see Hermione Granger there.

"We've been waiting for you. Thank you for helping us." She opened the door further and let him in.

He entered and the inside started to warm him up. It was very decorative and everything was fancy. It looked like a house that he would live in. As if in answer to his question, Ileana appeared in the doorway.

"Welcome home." She said with a slight smile. It seemed like so long ago that he had heard her voice.

"Don't you hate me?" Draco asked her.

"No. McGonagall told me everything." She replied.

"Everything?"

"Everything." For some odd reason, he was relieved. Of course he would have some explaining to do, but he knew now that he had all the time in the world.

"Come on. I want you to meet my parents and brother."

She knew she would forgive him fully in due time.

But she knew now that she had all the time in the world.

* * *

Disclaimer on my profile page.

Thanks to all ye faithful reviewers. I won't forget any of you. And I'm sure I mentioned all of you in one chapter or another. I'm so surprised I even made it this far. It's all because of you guys here. Thanks so much for never giving up on this story. In the end, it never gave up on you either, know that.

Love, Christina.


End file.
